Entering the Game
by jenlauren
Summary: It has been half a year since Analysa Samelson married Robb Stark. It took little time to feel a part of the Stark family, but Analysa soon discovers that she may have to be much more than the Lady of Winterfell as she and Robb fall into a dangerous game of thrones. Sequel to "Leaving House Samelson" Robb S./OC *Disclaimer: Based on tv show
1. Prologue

Half a year had passed since I stepped foot inside Winterfell. I expected to only remain a fortnight with my family. My father and Lord Stark were close as children, so it was a homecoming of sorts for Father.

I had no idea how quickly I would come to love Winterfell and the Starks (and Snow). Robb caught me entirely by surprise. By the time we were to leave, I was already falling in love with him, and our parents had agreed to our betrothal.

My family never made it far from the castle.

My father and younger sister were killed in an attack by wildlings. My elder brother, Will, managed to fend them off from my mother while I cut through another to protect my younger brother.

When I returned to Winterfell to get help, I soon found that I would not be returning home with what was left of my family. I married Robb Stark shortly after my return, and despite the heartbreak of losing my father and sister, he helped put me back together as I found myself becoming a part of another family.

Of course, not being of Stark blood, I did not get one of the direwolves that Jon and Robb brought back from the woods, but I recognized Grey Wind's eyes before Robb even knew the name he would give the wolf.

I had always had dreams that looked into the future, and I knew this direwolf would be the only thing saving Robb and I from a terrible, bloody fate even if we lost nearly everyone else in the process.


	2. The Royal Procession

Robb sighed loudly as I attempted to fix the part in his hair. His unruly curls made a mess of things, but I was succeeding.

"I am trying to help you," I reminded him and kissed his nose.

Robb grinned at me, "I know, but does it matter what my hair looks like?"

"Not to me, but I am sure your mother would feel differently, and until we are the Lord and Lady of Winterfell, receiving royalty ourselves, I will try to defer to your mother."

"Yes, clearly, the archery lessons you are giving to Arya fall right within deference to her," Robb teased.

"Well those are secret."

Robb raised an eyebrow, "Secret? You think no one knows."

"No one has proven it, and that is more important."

"Very sneaky, Analysa Stark."

I smiled and kissed my husband slowly. I wrapped my arms behind his neck as he pulled me closer him. His tongue massaged mine, and in the slow smolder, I yearned to take off his doublet, trousers, and shirt. The feel of him against me did not make it any easier as I tore myself away from Robb.

"We have already been warned that King is near," I protested before falling into another kiss. "We must go receive them."

Robb sighed, "When did you become so agreeable to the rules? Your brother Will would be most disappointed."

I smirked, "Shall we refer back to your comment about Arya and archery."

"Noted."

Robb ran his hand down to the small of my back as we left our chamber. I leaned into him, walking together down the corridor. We found Jon along the way. I was already sickened, knowing that Lady Catelyn had likely asked him to stay far from the festivities.

"Can we switch places?" Robb asked Jon. "Minus my wife, you can't have her."

"I will have it all or I will have none of it, Robb," Jon returned with a teasing smirk to me.

"I'll suffer through the miserable parts then. The good ones make up for it," Robb returned.

"Touching," Jon teased, his hand over his heart.

Robb and I continued onto the courtyard. Lady Catelyn and Lord Eddard were already there along with half the castle. The Starks looked upon their son and me with proud smiles.

"You both look very nice," Lady Catelyn said.

Robb glanced up towards the top of his head with a smile to me. I returned it with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Robb looks very handsome," I agreed, grinning at my husband.

Robb blushed slightly. I loved that I still had that effect on him, and he certainly had it on me. As the other children came in, Robb took his place next to his father and I next to Robb. Sansa stood to my other side.

"You look lovely, Sansa," I added.

She appeared nervous to meet our guests as the sound of hoof beats grew louder, but my compliment seemed to calm her some.

"I hope they like us," she whispered.

"I'm sure they will."

The guards led the royal procession, the gold and silver clanging in its grandeur, the stag and lion proudly displayed for House Baratheon and House Lannister. A gorgeous carriage rolled in, bearing what I could only assume to be the queen and her younger children.

I leaned into Robb, whispering, "This is far more impressive than my family's arrival."

Robb shook his head, "They have quite the host, but nothing has ever struck me as you did when you rode into Winterfell half a year ago…except maybe when I married you in the Godswood."

I felt a tug in my chest as I looked at my husband. Staring into his eyes, desire burned in my stomach, urging me to lean in and kiss him. I could tell from the way Robb's chest was rising just a little faster than normal that he was fighting back the same feelings.

Whenever I was near Robb, it was agony not to be physically touching him. I hated spending time apart from him as we fulfilled our duties as the heirs to Winterfell. I wondered for an instant if I would ever want him any less. Looking at his blue eyes, I sincerely doubted it.

Robb seemed to shoot to attention suddenly. He glanced back at his father, who was staring straight ahead. I had to imagine that Lord Eddard had been the one to get his son to look back at the procession rather than at me. I tore my own eyes away as well. It was likely for the better. I could not imagine lasting much longer without kissing Robb, which would not have been the ideal welcome for the royal family.

"Ned!"

A giant man, who I quickly realized was the king, came towards Lord Eddard, hugging him tightly. He was not quite the king I had pictured from my father's war stories, but peacetime had clearly allowed him the chance to enjoy the fruits of his and his men's labor.

The queen stepped out of the carriage, holding her head high, her furs wrapped tightly around her shoulders. A plump boy and a small, pretty girl followed her as a tall, blond boy dismounted his horse and came forward. The king hugged Lady Catelyn as Eddard kissed the queen's ring. Then, the king turned towards us.

"This must be Robb and his wife, Analysa, formerly of House Samelson," he surmised.

I curtseyed as Robb bowed. "Your grace."

"You've done very well for yourself, Robb, and at a young age," the king added, smiling and slapping Robb heartily on the shoulder.

I blushed under the compliment and looked to Robb, who was grinning widely.

"Your father was a great man, Analysa. I am sorry we lost him so soon."

"Thank you, your grace."

He nodded and continued down the line to meet the rest of the Stark children before we were introduced to the royal family. They all were handsome, taking after their beautiful mother, but I felt incredibly uncomfortable under the gaze of the queen and the eldest boy. It seemed as though they were inspecting us.

When we were allowed to leave after the departure of the king and Eddard to the crypts and the exit of the royal family to their chambers, I searched the crowd for Jon. Robb and I fell into step with him quickly.

"Quite the show," Jon stated.

Robb chuckled.

"I am not sure I have ever felt so judged in such a short time," I commented.

"Well, not by the king. He was very friendly," Robb added.

Jon laughed, "Yes, and what a great king."

With his hands, he hinted at his size, getting a laugh from Robb and me.

"Is it too much to ask that you all behave for the remainder of the king and queen's stay?" Lady Catelyn asked from behind us.

Robb's and Jon's eyes were closed, cursing under their breaths. I knew the harshness in her tone was reserved primarily for Jon, which always made me prickle in defense of my new brother, but the comment was fair enough. Robb and Jon often found themselves in trouble, and it was no well-kept secret that I taught Arya how to use a bow in addition to running around with Robb and Jon.

I turned first, speaking up for the guilty boys behind me. "Yes, we will behave. We promise. For their stay, it will seem you have the perfect children."

A small smile forced itself upon Lady Catelyn's lips, "Perhaps the king and queen could visit more often."


	3. Lions and Stags

"But, Mother!" Arya protested.

It was quite the scene as we prepared for supper. Sansa smiled prettily, anticipating her procession into the Great Hall with Prince Joffrey. Arya, on the other hand, could not have looked more miserable at the prospect of being led by Prince Tommen.

"Arya…" Lady Catelyn's sympathy was diminishing by the second, her face becoming progressively sterner.

"Can't he waddle in himself?" Arya demanded.

"Arya!" Lady Catelyn's voice was an impressive balance of measured and furious. Her blue eyes were wide and sparkling.

"I would be honored to be escorted by Prince Tommen," I spoke up. I gave a small smirk, "Besides, that would free Robb, and I am quite sure Princess Myrcella would be very pleased to be escorted by my husband."

When we had been introduced earlier that day, the young girl's eyes were moon-shaped and a timid smile spread across her face upon looking at Robb. It was amusing to watch. Of course, then I wondered if I was that amusing when gazing at my husband.

Lady Catelyn hesitated. "Yes, I had thought he would escort her…and that would leave you free."

I exchanged knowing glances with Arya.

"And, that is fine. I am sure Jon would be happy to escort me. I think we both assumed—"

"No, Prince Tommen shall escort you, Ana," Lady Catelyn interrupted.

I was aware that my proposal of Jon as an escort would not be well received, and it had exactly the effect I hoped for. Arya was free, and I had made a point that I considered Jon one of the family.

"I should finish getting ready," I added with a smile, feeling confident in my success.

Back in our chamber, Robb was putting his cloak on. His hair had gotten back much of the unruly, messy curl that we had fought with that morning. And, I loved it.

"Yes?" he asked in reference to my wide grin.

"You are so handsome."

I stepped in front of him and cupped his face with my hands, pulling him into a kiss. He sucked on my bottom lip, the kiss slowly smoldering and causing my whole body to enflame.

"Robb," I whispered as he kissed my neck.

A loud knock came at the door, making the both of us sigh.

"Curse the feast," Robb whispered.

I kissed him once more, hoping to have that last me through supper. Glancing the mirror, I smoothed my deep blue dress. It hugged my body tightly, accentuating curves that I usually hid underneath the warm cloaks needed in Winterfell.

Robb gazed at me, "You look perfect."

I smiled at him as he walked to the door. When he opened it, I expected to see the plump young prince with whispy hair. Instead, my eyes widened in surprise as the tall, thin, golden haired brother of the queen stood in front of us. He flashed a confident smile at me and then looked to Robb.

"I believe I have the honor of escorting your wife," Jaime stated.

Robb looked back at me, his blue eyes were ice though his face was reddening.

"Excuse me, my lord, I thought I would have Prince Tommen as an escort," I answered.

Jaime returned a sad shake of his head before looking back at me with an easy smile, "I am afraid things have changed, and you must deal with me."

I laughed lightly, somewhat nervous as my hand fluttered to my hair, "No, my lord, it would be an honor."

Robb managed to turn his face to a stonewall as he nodded towards me. "I shall see you at supper."

"Robb…"

He gave Jaime the courtesy he was due but without much sincerity before walking away. I sighed softly, watching him walk away, while Jaime had a smile on his face, fully entertained by this turn of events.

"I hope I have not upset the happy couple," Jaime added.

"Not at all."

"Shall we?"

He offered his arm, which I took with a believable smile. I was certain that my nervous reaction had upset Robb. Yes, Jaime Lannister was a handsome man. Anyone with eyes would say that, but I much preferred Robb Stark to any other man imaginable. My husband needed to remember that.

"How do you find Winterfell, my lord?" I asked, pulling myself away from my thoughts and turning out my gregarious self.

Jaime laughed, "Cold and quite a far journey."

I grinned, "It is quite different from the South I would imagine."

"Have you ever been to King's Landing?"

"No, I must confess I am not well-traveled."

"I cannot say I am surprised. My understanding is that your father never enjoyed leaving the plains after he became lord of House Samelson."

I shook my head, "No, although I hear he hid that well enough in war. Lord Eddard always speaks of his positivity and how he could find the right words to make anyone do anything."

Jaime shrugged, "Some men are easier to manipulate than others."

"Or inspire," I returned.

Jaime gave a deferential smile but I could tell behind his eyes that he was not truthful. "Forgive me. That is what I meant."

I chuckled and did not hide my disbelief. "Oh, of course you did, my lord."

Jaime looked at me with one perfect eyebrow raised as we arrived at the entrance of the Great Hall. He watched with curiosity, but my eyes quickly found Robb's. He stood with Myrcella, who smiled whimsically, sneaking glances at my husband.

"I think my young niece is smitten," Jaime whispered as though we were conspiring.

I think the lion enjoyed seeing Robb's face hardened when Jaime leaned closer to me.

"She does have the most handsome escort in Winterfell," I returned. "Of course, I am hopelessly biased."

Jaime grinned as the doors opened for the procession to begin.

"It is a shame you are not in King's Landing, my newly lady Stark. You amuse me terribly."

Jaime saw me to my seat next to Robb and kissed my hand softly. He smirked at Robb as he turned away. I glanced at Arya first, giving her a small shrug in an attempt to apologize for not helping with Tommen, who sat next to her. When I looked to Robb, he stared at me with icy eyes.

"Please talk to me, Robb," I kept my voice quiet, given the presence of the princes and princess nearby.

"What did you two discuss? Killing kings?" He returned, his voice barely above a whisper.

I scoffed and then put my hand on Robb's forearm. "Robb, please don't be so surly. This is supposed to be a nice evening."

"Why not share your smiles with Jaime Lannister? It seems you two were enjoying each other's company."

I let go of Robb's arm and looked across the table. I had grown used to seeing Jon there, but tonight, I got Theon. He seemed to be enjoying this argument greatly, which did little to improve my mood.

"I would gladly have escorted you, Ana," Theon added under his voice. "We might as well be siblings, so no danger there."

"Except the danger of me strangling you," I returned quietly and looked around the table.

Sansa was of no use, giggling with her escort, while Arya appeared irritated still. Bran was too far away to talk to. I picked up my glass in frustration and found Jon's eyes far across the hall. I raised my glass in his direction. Jon returned it, and we both took a sip. I was ready for the stags and lions to leave. They had hardly been here a day and already, they were straining things.


	4. Why I Learned to Fight

Throughout supper, I could tell that Robb was still jealous that I had reacted at all to Jaime Lannister; however, he more or less put it aside as there were few people he wished to speak with at our table.

Sansa's mooneyes would never have suggested that there was anything at all wrong with Prince Joffrey, but almost immediately, there seemed to be tension between the crowned prince and Robb.

"It is a dark place," Joffrey commented, glancing around the Great Hall with a look of boredom. "I can't imagine living here after King's Landing."

"How lucky then that you can return there shortly," Robb replied.

I smirked into my glass of wine, feeling Robb's eyes on my face. He glanced towards Theon too, who was grinning as well as he took a swig.

"Lady Analysa, it must have been a difficult transition, coming from the warm plains to Winterfell," Joffrey added, hoping to get another to his cause. Sansa, who had never seen the capital, seemed in full agreement already.

"Truly, I found it rather easy. Not the circumstances around the transition, of course, but as far as feeling comfortable in Winterfell, that came the first day I spent with Robb," I replied.

Robb found himself smiling at that, and I was rather pleased with myself for returning him to a happier mood.

Joffrey nodded, "Yes…my condolences about your family."

There was something so disconnected between his tone and his words. He knew what to say, but he said it completely devoid of feeling. My disgust with Joffrey was slowly growing while Sansa seemed to become more and more in awe.

I glanced at Robb. He stared forward, chewing his food as though it left a bad taste in his mouth, his knuckles white as he clenched his fork. With his free hand, he took mine, rubbing his thumb along the back of my hand.

"My lords and ladies," Jaime Lannister appeared once again at our table.

Next to me, Robb tensed but still held my hand, trying to show me support after Joffrey's insincere comment.

"It was a pleasure meeting House Stark tonight. I look forward to the next several days," Jaime added.

The tension I had attempted to dissipate returned with barely a few words from Jaime. I was not looking forward to going to bed that night. Robb and I had two chambers, but I had not entered mine any night for half a year. I was not about to begin despite our frustration.

"Do you truly believe I would prefer a member of the royal family to you?" I demanded Robb as he undressed for bed after the feast.

I did not want to argue at supper, but I had no issue arguing in our chambers. I knew he had to be truly angry as I sat on the bed in nothing but my small clothes and yet he still was not touching me.

"You've never once thought of being queen or royalty?" Robb returned seriously.

"Never. I am not looking to be remembered in the great tales, Robb. I just want to be remembered by my family, friends."

Robb sat at the edge of the bed, opposite me. Leaning back on my pillows, I watched his profile. His curly hair tousled around his face. I wanted to reach out and touch it, but I waited.

"Do you know why I learned to sword fight?"

Robb looked back at me in confusion, "Because your father insisted you would be a boy, and when he was wrong, he taught you anyway."

"That is the reason my father taught me to fight. That is not why I let him and ignored my mother's wishes."

"What is then?"

"Protecting those I love. I watch Arya. She hungers for glory, to be known in battle, in tales, and I admire her spirit, but I do not care for that. I practice and learn what I think I will need to take care of those I care most about. I would love nothing more than to feel I never need pick up a bow again."

Robb furrowed his eyebrows. He lay down on the bed, his head and chest next to me, and propped himself up on his elbow. "You can put down your bow and sword. I'll protect you."

I ran my hand through his hair and caressed his cheek. "And while you are protecting me, who will be watching you?"

"You think I can't protect us both?" His tone was slightly edgy as he avoided my gaze.

"I believe you can, but there are some things I've dreamt about that make me feel I cannot put them down yet. Beside, love." I ran my hand through his curly hair. "I won't let you fight for me if you won't let me fight for you."

Robb smiled and kissed my lips softly. "Will you tell me what you've dreamt?"

"Yes, but not tonight. Tonight, I have other plans for you."

Robb's smile turned to a smirk. "Then you won't be needing this."

And he moved to pull off my small clothes. He lay me down on the bed and pulled away for a moment. His eyes traveled down my body slowly, making me reach for a fur as I blushed.

"Don't," Robb said softly, taking hold of my hands. He smiled at me, saying softly, "You're beautiful."

I pulled our hands above my head, so he had to lean closer to me to keep a hold. "And I'm yours."

"Take that Jaime Lannister."

"Shut up."

Robb closed the gap between us and kissed me deeply. His lips slowly moved down my neck. He paused on my chest, kissing one breast and massaging the other, before he kept moving lower and kissed me there.

"Robb…" I moaned, clutching onto the bed.

It wasn't long before I clutched at his clothes, tearing them away from his body, and moaning his name even more loudly as he pushed into me.

For the longest time, I dreamt of Robb that night, but slowly, visions of gold and silver came pouring into my head. Lion sigils in the distance with a sense of foreboding, building up in the pit of my stomach.

"Please be careful," I whispered to Robb, standing in front of him.

His messy hair fell as it would while his beard and mustache looked handsomely unmanicured. His armor was unsullied, shining like a knight in a tale.

But this was no fairytale.

"I will come back to you," he swore.

My stomach knotted tightly as I nodded, wanting more than anything to go with him. My chest felt as though it might cave in, but I showed him strength.

"I know you will."

I hugged him tightly, my head against his heavy armor. I saw Grey Wind ready at the entrance to our tent. He watched us with calm eyes, which started to put me at ease as well. I pulled away and looked up at my husband.

"The Lannisters won't see you coming."

Robb smiled, "That's the idea. We'll just be a whisper, and by then, it will be too late for them."

My eyes fluttered open, and I was safely in my chamber. Robb held me to him protectively, his arms wrapped around my chest and waist. I desperately wanted to take a walk to think about what I had seen, but I stayed in bed for a while longer.

I didn't know how much longer I would be able to feel this safe.


	5. A Morning Ride

I carefully extricated myself from Robb's arms and put on my riding clothes. It was still dark out, but the sun would be rising shortly, giving me just enough time to ride out before anyone would be awake to stop me.

Despite losing my father and sister in the woods, I still enjoyed riding through them. I was not afraid of wildlings, especially now that I had Grey Wind to accompany me.

When I came down the stairs, the direwolf was already looking up at me. His brothers and sisters were together, making a bit of noise at my arrival. They seemed happy to see me and jealous that Grey Wind was the only one I was taking.

He moved quietly at my side as I got Chimera out of his stall. He always seemed to give a disdainful look to Grey Wind as though the direwolf were not necessary, but still gave the wolf a wide berth, conscious not to upset him.

"Come along, boys," I whispered as Chimera trotted next to me.

Grey Wind felt the need to inspect something for a moment, so I left him, knowing he would soon catch up. As I turned the corner, I stopped dead in my tracks, pulling Chimera to stop as well.

"My lord, I am so sorry," I exclaimed. We had nearly trampled Tyrion Lannister.

"I am hard to keep track of down here," Tyrion returned. "Going for an early morning ride?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"With one of the horses of the plains."

I grinned at Chimera, my brother's former horse and wedding present to me. "Yes, Chimera is magnificent."

"Chimera?" Tyrion laughed. "Do all you northerners prefer to be surrounding by mythical beasts?"

I grinned, thinking of the creature still sniffing around the stables behind me. "Are you sure mythical is the appropriate word? You have seen the direwolves, haven't you?"

Tyrion opened his hand to me, "Touche. Is that quite safe without someone to accompany you?"

"Well, I do have a companion." The words were barely out of my mouth when Grey Wind sauntered next to me, baring his teeth. "Grey Wind, he is a friend!"

The direwolf begrudgingly closed his lips over his teeth, but he did take a seat just a few steps in front of me, safely between Tyrion and myself. I shook my head at Grey Wind, but I knew he only meant to protect me. In a choice between Robb and myself, the direwolf always placed himself in front of Robb, but when he was with me alone, Grey Wind was just as protective.

"Your direwolf does not seem to believe you," Tyrion replied, trying to force an amused smile although he seemed somewhat uneasy.

"He is my husband's direwolf," I explained. "And although I know he will do you no harm, he does not heed me the way he does Robb."

The direwolf looked back at me aloofly and then returned his gaze to Tyrion.

"I am sure he only means to protect you."

"And I am sure you mean me no harm," I returned, surprised to find that I truly believed that despite my dream last night.

"No, I do not. But truly, is the direwolf enough?"

I pulled back the blanket around Chimera to reveal a bow.

Tryion smiled at me, "Full of surprises, Lady Stark."

"Oh, we have so many secrets in the mythical North."

"Enjoy your ride."

I smiled and gave a small curtsy to him. "My lord."

"My lady."

Chimera charged out of the gates with Grey Wind close on his heels. The wind whipped through my hair and face, forcing my eyes open and banishing the daze my dream had caused.

_I am in Winterfell, Robb is not yet at war, and we have time_. It was a mantra that I kept repeating in my head.

When we arrived in the clearing, I dismounted, surveying the area. Robb and I spent a lot of time alone here, or with others when our brothers seemed determined to ruin our fun. Chimera sniffed at the grass, finding various spots that were interesting enough to graze on, and I sat in the middle of the clearing.

The trees threw the light from the rising sun in shades of gold, yellow, and red. Looking around the clearing, I felt calmer. I basked in the warmth for a few moments before taking out my journal.

Grey Wind dropped into my lap, his eyes darting around the perimeter of the clearing. I appreciated his concern, but for once, I wished the direwolf would treat me like he did Robb and simply sit or stand next to me, not on me.

I gave up and used his shoulders as a table to write down my dream, trying to place where we were and the timeline. Robb looked about the same as he did now, perhaps a bit older. His armor was not yet battle tested, his expression still hopeful, and his eyes resolute. This must have been early in the confrontation. A hole started to grow in the pit of my stomach as I realized that we would likely be at war for a long time.

A rustle in the brush stole me from my thoughts. Grey Wind was on his feet growling, and almost as swiftly, I had my bow and arrow loaded. I saw something brown in the distance and let fly my arrow. Almost as soon as I did, the direwolf sat down and looked back at me. I realized as my arrow hit the target that I was protecting myself from a terrifying rabbit.

"Yes, yes, I know," I sighed as though the direwolf was questioning me.

The sun kissed the top of the trees, telling me I had been out here far longer than anticipated. Robb would not begin to worry for a bit longer, but I had made a promise to Lady Catelyn to be on my best behavior, and this was not my best behavior.

With that in mind, I attempted to take a lesser used exit and naturally ran into Lord Eddard and the king. My wide-eyed expression told the Lord of Winterfell of my surprise and hope to avoid all guests of importance. His kind eyes suggested that he did not mind, however.

"Are you sure you should be riding that hulking beast?" the king asked with a gruff laugh.

I returned the chuckle, "Oh, Chimera is softer than he looks."

The stallion stood tall as the king reached out to him with a smile. I dismounted and stood next to the men.

"Your people have always been known for their horses. We have a few in King's Landing," the king stated.

I nodded, "Yes, they are impressive although Chimera is one of the finest of all."

The proud smile was etched on my face as I looked at the black stallion. He seemed just as proud.

"And this is one of the direwolves?" the king asked.

I introduced him to Grey Wind, who stood in front of me. "He is Robb's."

Lord Eddard looked at me with a smile, "He's very protective of you."

"I wonder where he gets it from."

As though he heard my reference, Robb appeared. He seemed to breath a quick sigh of relief when he saw me, his expression relaxing.

"Hello, Robb," the king greeted him.

"Your grace," he returned and walked towards us.

"I was just introducing the king to Grey Wind," I explained as the direwolf walked towards Robb and positioned himself next to his master.

Robb laughed with slight embarrassment, "I apologize if he was not as friendly as he should be. His instincts gravitate towards looking after my wife and me."

"He was quite protective during our ride. A terrifying rabbit rustled in the brush."

"Did he save you from this vicious creature?"

"I saved myself."

Robb grinned, looking at Grey Wind. "You shall have to move faster than her arrow."

"Arrow?" The king raised an eyebrow.

"Not only did I gain a daughter," Lord Eddard spoke up. "I gained an archer."

He smiled warmly as my husband gave his approval with a look. A smile crept across my face as well. I was happy that I'd found a family that appreciated my unconventional talents. The king seemed most amused.

"Excellent! She shall help protect the castle while you are in King's Landing," the king added.

Robb's and my smiles started to fade, replaced with furrowed eyebrows. We looked between each other, asking silently if the other knew what the king referred to.

"Oh, you have not spoken with your family about this?" the king surmised.

"No," Eddard replied. "We haven't made our decisions yet. I trust you two will keep this to yourselves until I discuss this fully with your mother."

"Of course," Robb and I replied.

"You had both better be on your way," Eddard added.

Robb and I nodded. I picked up the reigns, leading Chimera, as Robb and Grey Wind fell into step with us. I glanced to my side, seeing various thoughts play through Robb's expressions. I gave him time to think, but all that was going through my mind was the knowledge that everything was about to change.


	6. Jon's Decision

"No sparring for you?" I asked, taking a seat with Jon slightly removed from Ser Rodrik's sword fighting lesson.

"Bastards and princes don't mix," Jon returned.

"Really? Someone should tell that to Joffrey."

Jon laughed, "He's a shit. I can't wait until they leave."

My smile faded a bit, thinking of what the king had said about Eddard returning with him to King's Landing.

"Do you feel differently?" Jon asked, picking up on the change in my expression.

"No," I said honestly. "They are free to leave. I just wonder why they came all this way. There must be something they wanted to take back with them."

"Are you afraid we might lose some of our family?"

"I just want to keep us together as long as possible."

I bit my lip as my thoughts drifted towards my father and sister. If I knew they would be gone so soon, I would have spent every moment I had with them. Jon put his arm around my shoulder, rubbing my arm, but there was something stiff in his support. I felt a bit uneasy.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked, watching Bran pick up a wooden sword in front of us.

"Nothing is settled."

"Jon…"

"I told Uncle Benjen that I want to join the Night's Watch."

There was a long silence. Bran sliced through the air with surprising grace given his age. He would be excellent when he was older.

"Ana?"

"No."

Jon's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "No?"

"No!" I returned, looking back at him firmly.

I stood up and walked towards the keep. Jon chased after me. I could vaguely hear him calling my name, but my mind raced. We needed him here. With everything I dreamt was to come, Robb needed his brother. We both needed our brother.

"Ana!" Jon grabbed my arm, causing me to whirl around.

"Have you told Robb?"

"No."

"When are you telling Robb?"

"Not until I know for sure."

"Why? Jon, why do you want to join the Watch?" I demanded.

"There is honor in the Night's Watch," Jon returned.

"There is honor here!" I cried.

Jon's expression softened, "Not for me..."

Staring back into his brown eyes, I didn't know what to say. My stomach was lurching and my head was spinning, but the only words I could muster came out weakly, "You better tell Robb soon. He always knows when I am upset."

"You're good at hiding things when people need you to, Ana."

"Only when I choose to, Jon, and I want to talk to Robb about this, so please tell him."

Jon looked away from me, staring at the ground. His jaw jutted out in defiance, but his eyes suggested anything but. They were hurt, confused.

My own eyes began to sting before tears finally poured through, "We need brave men in the Night's Watch, Jon, but I don't want to lose my brother. I don't want to lose any more of my family."

Jon hugged me as I cried on his shoulder, squeezing him. I thought maybe if he could feel how much we needed him, he would stay, but I still couldn't find the words yet. I just cried, hoping Robb would be able to articulate what I could only sob.

"I'm going to miss you so much!"

Jon hugged me a fraction tighter, whispering again, "Nothing has been decided."

I knew Jon, though, and in his mind, he was determined. Only Lord Eddard could keep him here, and it seemed that he wouldn't be here to force him. I worked to pull myself together, brushing the tears from my eyes.

"Please tell Robb soon," I begged.

He let me walk away then. This was moving too quickly. Eddard…Jon…the gods only knew who would leave us next. My chest felt tight as I breathed in. Stepping behind a pillar, I leaned on the stone for support, hoping the coldness might shock me out of my tears.

It didn't.

Jon had been one my closest friends since arriving in Winterfell. The idea of him patrolling some wall for the rest of his life, visiting so rarely was upsetting enough. The realization that he wouldn't be a part of these battles I kept envisioning was paralyzing.

I tried to remember how to breath as my feet stuck to the ground as though they were steeped in mud. I let go for a moment, covering my face with my hands and letting the silent tears fall. He was the best with a sword, he could reason with Robb when Robb acted irrationally, and selfishly, I needed my brothers.

"Ana?" It was Arya's voice.

She looked at me with a wide-eyed expression, approaching cautiously.

"What's happened?"

"Nothing, Arya." Wiping away my tears, I looked at her. My red eyes would fool no one, but I would not give away Jon's secret. "Should you not be with Septa Mordane?"

"I made an excuse. It has been ages since we've practiced."

My promise to Lady Catelyn flashed through my head, but so too did my dreams. I needed practice as well. As much as I could get.

"Only for a brief time, Arya. Come quickly."

It was an excellent distraction. I kept defining small targets for Arya. She did well enough but certainly had room to grow. After a time, I sent her to return to her lessons and raised the bow myself. For each arrow Arya landed, I shot mine directly next to it. Feeling angrier with each one.

First, it was with Jon for leaving us. As I shot my arrows, I let out progressively louder sighs of frustration. A small clattering in the distance reminded me that people could hear. Lady Catelyn would be embarrassed in front of certain members of the royal family if they saw this behavior.

And as I thought about that, my anger turned towards her. Jon wouldn't leave if he felt like he had something to stay for, and Lady Catelyn had never made him feel part of the family, had never given him the chance to truly be a Stark.

But how would I feel if Robb brought home a child he had with another woman?

The thought sent my arrow off course, and I stopped in my tracks. None of this was fair. But Jon was trying to grow up. Robb and I could play house all we wanted, but Jon was the one acting like a man.

When I returned to our chamber, Robb stood, pacing by the window. I gave him a half-hearted smile as he turned to look at me.

"He told you?" Robb asked.

I nodded.

"How can he do this? Who wants to live on that damn Wall?"

"Someone who wants to protect the realm from the things outside of it."

Robb stared at me, eyebrows furrowed, his lips parted over his teeth.

"He wants to do something with meaning, Robb."

Robb let out an exasperated sigh, "He can having meaning here!"

"When your father leaves for King's Landing, how long do you think your mother will allow him to stay?" I returned, hoping my soft tone would somehow ease the question.

Robb's face grew redder, "This isn't – she can't – it's not her…gods, can't you of all people understand that I need my brother, especially if my father is going to King's Landing."

"Of course, I understand! Do you think I want him to go?" I demanded, stepping towards him.

Robb did not look at me. Instead, he looked over my shoulder, his jaw resolutely locked as his blue eyes turned to ice.

"Do you think I'm happy to see him leave?" I reiterated.

"I don't know," Robb answered with a shrug.

I scoffed, "I am trying to explain to you that your brother is trying to do an honorable thing. He is trying to be a man and make difficult decisions. We could learn a lot from him."

Robb's eyes darkened, "Forgive me for caring about my brother. I suppose that means I'm half the man he is."

My arms fell open as I exclaimed, "How did you arrive at that?"

"He's trying to be a man. We could learn a lot from him? I don't think you are trying to be a man, so that all seems aimed at me."

"I didn't mean it that way. Can you listen for a moment?"

Robb put his hand up. "I've had enough for now, Ana."

"Why? Because I disagree with you?"

"No, because you exhaust me! This day has been difficult enough without this to finish it!"

I bit the inside of my lip for a moment as Robb stared at me impassively. He started to leave.

"No, please, my lord, stay in your chamber. I'll return to mine and sit quietly, hoping you shall send for me."

Robb's icy eyes met mine, conveying that he was not impressed. As the door shut, I realized how childish I sounded. If I wanted to use Jon as a model, this was not the way to start, but my blood was boiling with fire, heating me through the cold night, and all I wanted to do was loose some arrows into mine and Arya's target. I would remember to grow up in the morning.


	7. Working Out Our Aggression

I let my last arrow soar dead center, hitting my other arrows.

"Well, you are nothing if not consistent."

I turned around to find Jon leaning against the back wall, arms folded over his chest.

"How did you know I would be here?" I demanded.

Jon pushed himself off the frame. "I saw Robb in the courtyard going through sword fighting exercises. I could only assume if he was not in bed with you, then something must be wrong, and you would practice archery."

"You know where I practice?"

"Clearly," Jon returned.

"You decided not to speak with Robb then."

"He's not ready to talk to me now. I should have better luck tomorrow. You're amazing at that."

"Yes, I suppose I should be the one practicing sword fighting, not this."

"Robb is outside."

I looked back at him, my eyebrows raised with a straight lipped stare.

Chuckling, Jon added, "I thought as much."

He turned his back for a moment, walking into the hallway. He returned with two wooden swords, tossing one to me.

"You could use a bit of practice, and I would be the best to teach you other than my father and Ser Rodrik, of course."

"Yes, of course."

Jon and I started to circle each other. After a moment, he asked, "Would you like to make a move?"

"Would you?"

"No, I'm not striking a girl first."

I laughed, and after a moment, I faked a lunge. Jon moved forward, and I struck while he was off-balance. Jon caught my sword before it reached his body, though. He found his footing and struck. I dodged and parried is shot, but now Jon had me off balance. He attacked again. I fell back, attempting to avoid his onslaught. I sensed I was coming close to the wall as Jon continued to move towards me, hitting hard.

I parried him once more, spinning quickly to the side to open up my escape options. I extended my sword again, now on the attack. My strikes were swift and relatively hard although not nearly as strong as Jon's. I was gaining ground, though.

With a quick feint to the right, a strong hit to the left, he had me off balance and stopped his sword at my neck. I stared daggers at Jon, which only made him grin.

"It's your footwork."

"What?" I asked.

"Footwork, Ana. Your strokes are clean with enough force although that could be strengthened, and you hide the attack well. Your footwork is what holds you back."

"So, what do you suggest? Less horseback riding and more jumping?"

Jon raised an eyebrow, his lips curling into a wry smile. He looked so like his brother in that moment.

"Jumping?" he asked.

"Shut up."

"We'll train for the next several days, and I will leave you with some exercises. You can also ask Robb."

I shook my head, "I don't think Robb will want to help me."

"He'll need someone to replace me at his side." I suppose my doubtful look encouraged his next statement. "Well, if you'd rather it be Theon."

"Oh gods, no, I don't want Robb to die."

Jon laughed but after a moment, he great more serious, "Nor do I. You will help him lead your people."

"Our people," I replied quickly. Jon was as much a Stark as the rest of any of us.

He smiled softly, "Our people. You know what to say, Ana. Words can be much more effective than swords, but it doesn't hurt to learn the swords."

"It might hurt," I returned.

"Have it your way," he grinned. "Now, for the footwork."

I worked with Jon for another hour to the point that my anger had finally just given way to exhaustion. My footwork had not seen any improvement, but it would come in time. It was still dark outside. Dawn would not come for another few hours. As Jon and I walked outside, I could see the faint glow of a lantern in the courtyard.

I waivered for a moment, wondering whether I should go or not. We had fought so little in the time we'd spent together that I didn't know yet how to handle him like this.

"Not yet," Jon stated, reading my thoughts, "Tomorrow."

"I don't like feeling like this." My stomach was in knots even though I still felt I was right.

"I know, but you need to trust me."

"I do. That's why I wish you would stay."

Jon's expression fell. He avoided my gaze as his brown eyes began to swim.

"I understand, Jon. I do. You are trying to be a man. It doesn't mean I want you to leave, but I understand, and it's okay."

He hugged me tightly, and for a moment, I flashed to the last time I saw my elder brother, Will. He held me fiercely then too. Will was trying to act like a man grown as well, to behave with honor and strength. It didn't mean I missed him any less.

I returned to my room with a pail of water to rinse away the sweat and tears. The freezing temperature sent goosebumps through my warm skin, turning me numb. I got ready for bed, excited to get under the blankets, when Robb opened the door.

His blue eyes widened in surprise. We both stared in silence. Robb's curly hair had beads of sweat throughout while his ruddy face showed signs of physical and mental exhaustion. Grey Wind stood next to him.

"Where were you?" I asked softly, knowing the answer.

"Sword exercises," he answered and walked towards the water pail. He cupped his hands and splashed the water into his face.

"Archery and sword for me…" I added softly.

Robb didn't answer.

I heard Jon's voice in the back of my mind, warning me to leave him alone until tomorrow, but I couldn't help myself.

"It is good that we work out some of the anger, but we still have to communicate, Robb."

He walked towards the window, putting both hands on the windowsill, breathing deeply.

"Silent. Wonderful. What would you prefer I do when I disagree with you? Keep it to myself? We are going to fight, Robb. This won't be the one and only time!"

"It will if I don't talk to you again," Robb answered.

I would have thought it a jest if his tone weren't so snide. For a moment, he almost sounded like Theon. Grey Wind sensed the anger pulsing through me again and stood between Robb and I. Robb looked at his direwolf in surprise. I shook my head at the both of them.

"Have it your way, Robb." With that, I was out the door, slamming it behind me. Robb could speak to me when he wanted to, and I didn't give a damn if it were in a day or a year.


	8. Patience

I planned to spend the day with Lady Catelyn as I had for a good portion of my days since joining the Stark family. However, that particular morning, she seemed flustered. Her mind jumped from subject to subject, and her expression continually fell into sadness, her eyes listless.

"Are you ill?"

Lady Catelyn shook her head, "No, I had a very long discussion with Ned last night."

"Is everything alright?"

She forced a small smile, "I hope so."

She held my gaze; I felt that there was more she wanted to say, but I needed to know the right question to ask.

"Robb and I fought last night," I stated, hoping that she might feel more comfortable discussing her feelings if I shared mine.

"What about?"

"What does not really matter," I answered, well aware that the topic of Jon would not bring her out of her shell. "I just…I don't know how to handle him. I knew at a certain point that I should leave it, and we could discuss in the morning, but I couldn't stop myself."

Lady Catelyn smiled, "You must learn some patience. It is one of the most useful skills in a marriage."

"Patience has never been a common trait in House Samelson."

She laughed, "Robb is much like his father. He is loyal, strong, honest, but he is also more passionate. He can hide his emotions certainly, but if you push him, he lets them out."

"I do too...Part of me wants to apologize but the other part still knows I'm right."

"Give it time. When both of you have cool heads, speak again. Not before – though it's hard," she cautioned.

I nodded, wishing I had gone to my own chamber last night without stopping back in what was technically his.

"I think you will both learn a great deal about each other in the next year," she added.

_We had better._ I thought darkly.

"Go spend time with the girls," Catelyn suggested. "They are at music lessons, which I know you enjoy more than the other activities."

I laughed, "Yes, that one I enjoy."

"Well, spend time with your sisters then."

There was something in her tone that made me hesitate, something left unsaid.

"Perhaps we should both go to music lessons?" I suggested, sensing she wished she could be with us.

"Not today," she replied solemnly. "Afterwards is stitching, so you may wish to excuse yourself before then."

I nodded with a grin and went to find Sansa and Arya. Sansa was in the middle of song when I arrived. Jeyne and Beth appeared to be enraptures while Arya looked as though she were falling asleep. She sat up a bit straighter when I sat next to her. Sansa had such a pretty voice. It had to be difficult for Arya.

With a lie about meeting Lady Catelyn, I left after music and went to see the boys. I found Jon a short distance away with Ghost and took a seat with him. Just because Robb was not talking to me did not mean I could not watch him spar Prince Joffrey. Any chance to see that boy lose was well worth it, and I was not disappointed as my husband hacked at him.

"I'm not sure if it's anger towards me or you that is inspiring this performance," Jon stated.

"Both?" I offered.

Jon shrugged. Joffrey got perhaps 1 hit in for every 10 of Robb's. If they had been using real swords, the prince would have been finished before he ever touched my husband. After stopping his sword at Joffrey's neck, Robb was declared the winner. He grinned with an easiness that twisted the prince's red face into a look of disgust. Theon patted him on the back, pulling him to the side with some inevitably expletive-laced words of encouragement.

"You are leaving me with them," I teased. "Just keep that in mind."

Jon chuckled at that as Bran and Prince Tommen arrive in so much padding that they appeared round little balls.

"Shouldn't you be stitching?" Jon asked, looking over the top of my head.

Arya came towards us, slumping next to me with Nymeria at her side. She did not look impressed by the majority of the play between the young boys, but when Robb and Joffrey stood up, her eyes widened and she sat forward.

Looking at Robb, I felt a deep swell of desire pump through me. Something about him sweaty, the look of determination in his eyes, it was incredible attractive. I tried to bite back the feeling; even our fight did not make me want him less although I still did not feel like speaking to him.

When Joffrey suggested real swords, I knew this would not continue, though. Ser Rodrik wouldn't allow it although Robb was ready. The prince taunted Robb about the rules of Winterfell and Robb's age – too young to play with real swords yet older than the prince, suggesting Robb was still a child and he was not.

Although I knew it was all a ploy to get out of losing again, it set my blood boiling. I had a strong urge to run up and smack Joffrey. Robb clearly felt the same as Theon had to grab his arms and physically restrain him.

"I wouldn't mind seeing them in an actual fight. Robb would cut him to ribbons," Jon commented, standing up.

I stood too, following my natural instinct to speak with Robb, who was cursing at the dirt.

"No, my turn," Jon replied, reading my thoughts.

"Still?"

"I'm sure you will see him soon. Why don't you take Arya back to Septa Mordane?"

"I don't want to go back!" Arya cried.

"Better now than later," I pointed out; any more delay would likely not improve her mood. Arya's downcast eyes showed just how excited she was.

"Do you want to tell me what happened during stitching?" I asked Arya.

"No…"

She kicked at the ground as we walked along. I put an arm around her shoulder, hoping she might feel my sympathy even in silence.

"I wish I had grown up with you as a sister. Sansa's so good at everything I'm supposed to do; I can't do anything right. And everything I am good at, I'm not supposed to be. I don't feel like that with you."

I smiled at Arya and bent down to be eye level with her. "Maybe you were meant to do different things, Arya. Promise me something."

"What?"

"That you won't fight who you are. Even if other people try to," I replied.

Arya looked up at me seriously, her brown eyes almond shaped as she stared.

"Go on. I'll see you at supper."

Arya nodded, and with one more breath, she seemed to walk taller as she moved down the hall to find the septa. I stood up, folding my arms over my chest. At least I could help one Stark today.

"Touching." Jaime Lannister's voice slid like silk through the air.

I turned around, a smile coming to my face.

"Don't fight who you are," he quoted with a teasing grin and almost musical voice.

"It is good advice. My father once said that to me."

"You did say he had a gift for inspiration."

"Maybe you should listen too. It must be exhausting living under that facade."

Jaime chuckled, "A façade? Maybe I enjoy being this way."

"Oh it would be so disappointing if I were to learn this is all there is to the famous Jaime Lannister."

"I'm afraid I may disappoint," he returned with a hand over his heart.

"Such is life I suppose."

"Yes, I hear you are having some disappointments with your husband." The surprise must have registered on my face as he said that because he explained, "Your mother mentioned something to my sister, and she said in passing to me that you have been quarreling; so sad so early in a marriage."

"I think we'll survive," I returned, laughing. It seemed the easiest way to shake him.

"If you need an escort for supper, let me know."

"I think I will be fine, but I appreciate your offer."

"My lady," he returned with a slight nod of his head.

"My lord," I replied.

I walked into my chamber and was shocked to Robb sitting on the floor in front of the bed. Grey Wind sat next to him leaning against his master. I turned around and looked at the hallway. I had come into the right chamber.

"Ana," Robb called.

It was at that point I noticed how dead his eyes looked, giving a lost stare. He sat hunched over, his left arm over Grey Wind, and his right leg propped on his knee, holding his direwolf's yellow eyes appeared wild with distress, seeing Robb so broken. My lips parted over my slightly open mouth as my heart started to tug at me. This had to be much more than simply embarrassment at what Joffrey said.


	9. Leaving Me

"Robb, what happened?" I asked slowly.

"They're all leaving me," he said quietly, avoiding my gaze. "My father, my sisters, Bran, Jon… Father is taking Bran and the girls to King's Landing. Jon is going to the Wall. They're all leaving me."

His voice hung on that word: _me. _I exhaled, my heart sinking further into my chest. Just looking at him, seeing how lost he seemed, all of the anger dissipated, and I just wanted him to not be hurt. I walked towards him and sat facing him. I wrapped a hand around his knee to lean against his leg. With the other, I took his hand away from his head, holding onto it and hoping it would force him to look at me.

"Robb, I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"Father just told me. It was decided last night…I don't think the girls and Bran know yet, but they will soon. I—I didn't think they would all go, or maybe Jon would stay if they left." He finally met my eyes with such confusion, "I don't understand why I have to lose all of them."

I reached free hand out to his cheek. "Your father must have incredible faith in you if he's taking them and letting Jon leave, leaving us and your mother and Rickon."

Robb swatted the idea away with his free hand, so I grabbed that one too.

"He does. He is so proud of you. I would not be surprised if he sends for your mother and Rickon in the next few months. You will lead with strength and honesty in his stead. It does not make any of this easier, but he believes you can do this. And, if it is worth anything, I believe you can do this."

Robb looked at me anew, surprise etched in his raised eyebrows, "Even after last night?"

"We will fight. I will want to throw things at you. You will yell, and then, we will get passed it."

"I was so angry with Jon, and when you tried to put rationality behind it, it just made me feel like a fool for feeling."

"I suppose that wasn't very fair. I took some time shooting targets and screaming before I came to the realization that Jon was just trying to be a man grown. You needed time to react too and rationalize later. I just wanted to get you there faster."

"Remind me not to make decisions when I"m angry."

"I will," I answered with a small smirk.

Robb cocked his head to the side; his blue eyes starting to fill with a little more life, "What?"

"You won't listen while you're angry."

Robb chuckled, "Maybe one day."

I leaned forward, resting my head against his, "We will miss them, but we will be okay. I'm sure of it."

Robb leaned forward with his lips, pushing them against mine. Along with it, he pushed some of the frustration, passion, and emotion that had been pulsing through him. I returned it, but only for a minute before Grey Wind pushed his head between our chests.

"Damn it," Robb grinned, unable to contain his laughter despite the irritation.

The direwolf offered a pathetic sort of apology, licking his face and then mine.

"Not the same," I replied, looking at the wolf. I could not help but pat Grey Wind's head, though.

"Everyone will be leaving for the Great Hall by now," Robb stated.

"We had better go too."

I only realized then that we had never actually apologized. We explained ourselves, but we never said we were sorry. I let the thought slip away, wondering if it made any difference since we felt better, and as I took Robb's arm, I held it a little tighter than usual.

Somehow, he seemed to walk taller tonight. I peered at him, amazed at how not long before he sat confused, head in hands, and now, he was resolute and focused. Robb raised a curious eyebrow at me, noticing my interest.

When he turned his head, I stood on my toes and kissed him. I was off balance, but Robb pulled me to him, holding me against his body. He lifted me just off the ground and pushed me against the wall.

I ran my hand through his curly hair, grabbing hold of it as he opened my mouth with his tongue. Robb pushed his body against mine, running his hands along my sides, stopping at my hips, he angled me more aggressively towards him as his thumbs traced small circles just inside my hipbones, sending waves of desire through me.

I wanted little more than for him to pull up my dress and have me there. Robb seemed to feel the same as he grew harder against me. To hell with the regal acting Lord and Lady of Winterfell I thought.

"Robb, Ana!" Sansa exclaimed in horror before anything more could happen.

We stopped kissing with Robb letting out a frustrated groan. He pushed away slightly, but kept his body turned towards me as he looked over his shoulder. The crowned prince stood with Sansa; he had a look of interest, which made my stomach utterly sour.

Robb's eyes stared icy daggers at the boy. A flash of nervousness passed across Joffrey's face while Sansa just looked mortified. I put my hand on Robb's shoulder, bringing him back to me. I glanced down to make sure it would not be embarrassing for him to walk to the Great Hall. Apparently, Sansa's interruption and the hatred that was now surging through Robb had sufficiently killed the moment.

"We should go to supper. They will be missing us soon," I added.

"The Others take them," Robb replied.

He let out a sigh and offered his arm to follow Sansa and Joffrey, who walked silently a few paces ahead. I exchanged glances with Robb, both of us thinking but not saying aloud how glad we were Joffrey would be gone soon. Sansa, however, I would miss.

Despite her fanciful dreams and obsession with courtly knights, she was a sweet girl, who truly seemed to care about her elder brother and me. I cared for her as well. I wanted her to meet a handsome lord, who would treat her well and make her happy. Seeing her with Joffrey left me uneasy. I could not trust him, and for a few moments, I thought how nice it would be if my father had pushed for a union between her and Willem.

I coughed to cover my laugh, suddenly trying to imagine the two of them together. He would be kind and take care of her, but he was far too crass, too caught up in himself– not to mention the fact that someone would need to take a strong hand with Will to reign him. Sansa would not be that woman.

We sat down to supper, and as I looked down the table, I determined that everyone must know. Ayra poked at her food, her eyes listless and downcast. Bran's eyes kept darting around the table, looking from one person to another, excited to tell them that he would be riding a real horse along the King's Road.

"Oh Ana, you and Robb must be thrilled. You will be Lord and Lady of Winterfell!" Sansa cried with enthusiasm.

"To be Lord of this place," Joffrey said with disdain.

He was quiet enough that Sansa did not seem to hear him, but Robb and I certainly did. He looked towards Robb, whose face darkened significantly. I saw Robb make a fist with his hand, digging his nails into his palm, and after a moment, Robb returned an easy, confident grin that sent Joffrey's brow into a quizzical expression.

"To be Lord of this place," Robb repeated with pride, his eyes challenging Joffrey.

The crowned prince hesitated, looking away from Robb. My husband's lips curled up into a smirk, his eyes almost playful as they glanced at me and then at Theon, who smirked as well.

"You will do so well in Father's stead!" Sansa exclaimed.

"I don't know why I can't stay," Arya added with disappointment.

Tommen spoke up with a smile, "You will like King's Landing. It is warm and bright—"

"—I like the cold," Arya returned quickly.

"Arya!" Sansa exclaimed. "Take care with your words. The royal family is very gracious to take us."

"Yes, indeed," Joffrey added, looking disgusted by Arya.

Sansa glanced at Joffrey and blushed. The poor girl was mortified that her beloved prince saw such behavior from her family tonight. Arya's eyes hardened as her chin started to jut out. I could see Jeyne ready to call her horseface, so I quickly spoke up.

"You may come to like King's Landing. Even though I miss the plains, I now love Winterfell. It feels like home to me. Perhaps you will feel the same there," I added.

Arya raised her eyebrows, looking at me with boredom. I shrugged but quietly reminded myself that I would try to speak with Lord Eddard about Arya. She seemed in a much better mood after an archery lesson; it might help her adjust.

"I'm excited to ride down the King's Road. What an adventure!" Bran added enthusiastically.

I smiled at him as he and Tommen began to discuss the excitement of the journey although Joffrey was quick to point out that Tommen hardly saw anything from carriage. His entry into the conversation pushed Robb, Theon and I to our own conversation.

"He's an ass," Theon said under his breath.

"That is a statement coming from you," I commented.

Robb chuckled. Theon looked relatively unimpressed, but shrugged his agreement.

"I can't wait until he's gone," Robb added.

I took a quick glance towards the girls, my stomach taking a slight turn.

"I'm just worried about Sansa," I said softly.

Robb looked at me softly before turning his eyes to his sister. His brow creased with worry.

"She'll be fine. Your father won't let a thing happen to her," Theon returned, brushing it off.

I hoped he was right.


	10. A New Teacher

"Gods, who taught you your form? A blind man?" Theon demanded as I swung my sword overhead in an exercise.

I whirled around, "My father, and my form is significantly better than yours, Theon Greyjoy. I've watched you in sparring."

Theon's lips curled into a smirk, "Been watching me, Ana?"

"Yes, to see what not to do in a swordfight."

Theon's mouth fell flat as I glared at him, but Robb got between us, "Alright, you've both had your say. Now, Jon, care to tell us why we're here and why my wife is swinging a long sword about?"

"After I leave for the Wall, Ana will need someone to drill her. Robb, you won't fight hard enough against her to truly test her. I know Theon will not have the same problem," Jon explained.

Theon puckered his lips at me, which seemed like an invitation to take the sword to him now, but Jon interrupted again.

"That said, Robb's the better swordsman, so he should at minimum critique the drills."

"Can we start?" Theon asked, surly from Jon's last comment.

Jon handed him a wooden sword, "Sure. Remember your footwork, Ana."

Jon traded me the heavy sword for a lighter sparing tool. I took a swift swing and walked towards Theon. Robb sat at the end of the room, and Jon took a seat on the same bench.

When Theon took a step towards me, Robb yelled out, "Wait!"

Theon dropped the sword slightly and looked up at him, "Yes?"

Robb shook his head after seeing Jon's disapproving look, "Go on. Never mind."

Theon nodded and looked back at me. He raised his eyebrows, silently asking if I was ready. I nodded and took my initial stance. Jon and I played cat and mouse with our first attacks, watching the other steadily. I had no doubt Theon, however, would come at me.

I was not disappointed.

Theon stepped forward, his attack largely visible with the angling of his body and sword. I readied myself and lifted my sword, perfectly timing his first strike, but yet again, Robb called out.

"Wait!"

"Why?" Theon and I both demanded, turning to him in irritation.

Robb's expression seemed confused, "I can't help it. Every time you go after her, it just comes out."

"You need to bury that, Robb. Your wife needs training," Jon returned.

"Why does she need training?" Robb asked, turning to his brother. "I can protect her."

Jon offered a sympathetic smile, already apologizing for what he was about to say, "You weren't there in the skirmish when she was to return to the plains. Even her brother couldn't protect her from that wildling. Ana had to take care of him herself. You never know what she might have to face, Robb."

Robb's expression darkened. His eyes met mine with hurt, knowing what I experienced. I never regretted killing that wildling. It saved myself and my brother, but when I thought about it too long, it still made my physically shake with anger that I was not about to save anyone else.

"Go on," Robb repeated.

This time, he held his tongue when Theon struck. It was only after I turned around when Theon hit with so much force it knocked the sword out of my hand that I learned why. Jon was literally covering Robb's mouth with his hand as Robb's eyes grew with irritation. Jon let go after a moment.

"May I speak now?" Robb asked with an edge to his tone.

"Oh come off it," Jon returned, punching his shoulder.

Robb returned an easy grin and looked to me, "You know when they say don't hold your sword too hard. Hold it harder than that."

"Your footwork was decent," Jon added.

"It would have taken you much longer to die than I expected," Theon continued.

I raised an eyebrow at the smirking Ironborn. That was possibly the nicest comment I had ever received from him.

"Again," Jon instructed.

Theon likely was the best person to practice against. He had little sympathy, was not afraid to hit as hard as he could, and enjoyed showing off. Even Jon had held back and I could only imagine how pathetic training with Robb would have been.

We exited the room, observing our surroundings. No one was about, so we grew more confident as we got further away, laughing aloud and making a good bit of noise. When we walked outside, however, Theon and Robb pulled to hard stops. I looked up to discover Lord Eddard, greeting us with a curious glance.

"Where have you four been?" he asked.

"Training," Robb answered. "Just a bit of sword work."

"On you go," Eddard returned with a doubtful grin.

He started to walk away, but I quickly followed him.

"May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course," he replied with kind eyes.

I glanced back at Robb, Jon, and Theon, who all returned my look with curiosity. With a wave of the hand, I told them to move along and turned back to Lord Eddard.

"I don't know where to begin really…"

I had spoken with the Lord of Winterfell on many occasions, but I had never counseled a father about raising children and felt extremely foolish as I began to do so. I could feel my face burning red.

"I have been helping Arya with archery," I stated.

Lord Eddard regarded me with an amused grin and raised eyebrows. "Yes, that is a poorly kept secret."

Laughing aloud with him, I began to feel slightly more at ease. "Yes, but I do think it has helped her a bit with the womanly arts in a way. She seems more at ease after an archery lesson than without one even if she must go to stitching."

"You think she should continue in King's Landing?"

"I just know she will have a hard time, and she will miss Winterfell greatly. Perhaps having an outlet may help her."

Lord Eddard smiled at me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I think you may be right."

A relieved sigh escaped me. I hadn't realized I was even holding my breath.

"You have a good heart, Ana. I'm happy that Robb has you."

I smiled back at him, "I'm happy to have him."

"Marriage is never quite what you expect. You say the vows, lucky husbands and wives fall in love, but it is so much more. You have responsibility to another person, every action reflects on them as well, and when you have children—" Lord Eddard paused upon seeing my wide-eyed expression.

He chuckled and added, "Well, that we'll leave for another discussion. I am just happy to know that my son loves you and that I am leaving Winterfell in very capable hands."

Inside, a warm feeling of pride began to swell in my chest, pushing a happy smile back onto my face.

"We'll do everything we can to make you proud," I promised.

Lord Eddard smiled softly, "I don't doubt that."


	11. The Fall

I came to see the men off for the hunt. Since the king was taking his son, Robb and Theon were allowed to go, much to their pleasure. Robb in particular wanted to spend as much time as he could with his father before they left the next day.

"Robb, your wife is good with a bow is she not?" the king asked as I walked near with my husband.

Robb looked upon me with a grin, "One of the best I've seen."

"You must come along then too, Ana," King Robert insisted.

My eyes widened as my mouth fell open a bit in surprise, "Your grace, please, this is for you and your men's entertainment."

Both the look of panic from Lady Catelyn and the promise of sword fighting with Jon made my wish to stay far outweigh my curiosity to go.

"I believe my wife has need for Ana to stay here," Lord Eddard spoke up.

Lady Catelyn gave her husband a grateful smile as King Robert added, "Gods, Ned, taking the fun from everything."

Robb gave me a disappointed half smile and kissed me softly, leaving a smile on my face.

"Next time," I whispered, squeezing Robb's hand before he mounted his horse.

I could only imagine the fun of the hunt, but I knew this was the last day I would have with Jon. He would leave with Uncle Ben the next day – along with the party to King's Landing.

"No one to slow us down," Joffrey said, loudly enough for those nearby and me to hear but not the king.

Robb gave him a once over, "Are you sure of that?"

Joffrey returned a cool glance as Robb kicked his horse to gallop with the leaders of the party. I grinned at him as he rode off before turning back to the Keep. Jon and Ghost were waiting for me.

"So, last day…what is our plan?" I asked softly.

"Our plan is for you to stop giving me those sad eyes and get ready to fight. Balance is what we need to work on now. The footwork is closer to what we need, so I'll start on balance with you. Robb and Theon will continue it," Jon answered.

"My balance needs work?" I asked.

Jon shrugged, "Not quite. We can work on your strength, but you'll never have the muscles the men you may fight will have."

"Robb probably prefers it that way."

Jon's face brightened with a laugh, "Yes, so, you'll do best through surprise and getting your opponent unbalanced."

I nodded, "Okay, let's start."

Jon and I practiced for a long while, running drills as he offered suggestions. We took a break, sitting down to drink some water and wiping the sweat from our brows.

"Are you excited?" I ventured.

Jon smiled softly, "It will be so different. I can't even begin to think what the Wall will look like, be like."

"It sounds unreal. I—"

A horrible, moaning howl forced Jon and I to our feet. Ghost shot to his feet and replied with a low, heart breaking yowl. It had to be the cry of a direwolf. I looked at Jon in confusion, but he was already running out the door.

I chased after him towards the howl. The poor direwolf never stopped crying, so it was easy to find our way. It was below the tower, but when Jon and I got there, Maester Luwin was directing two men to carefully carry something inside.

"What happened?" I demanded, pushing closer.

My mouth fell open, seeing Bran, limp on the plank. For a moment, it appeared that he was not breathing, but as the color began to drain from my face, I saw the shallowest of breaths cause his chest to rise.

"Oh gods," I whispered.

My hand was suddenly at my mouth as I stared at Bran. My warm breath beat erratically against my palm as my eyes began to sting. I felt Jon's hand enclose around my shoulder while one million thoughts darted through my mind.

"Did he fall?" I asked, surprised at the airy, distant tone in my voice.

Maester Luwin nodded, but Jon spoke up, "Bran never falls."

The maester looked at Jon with sad eyes before following as two men lifted the plank.

"Carefully," he instructed. "Our next few actions are the most important. Ana, tell Lady Catelyn, and Jon, keep the direwolf away from our feet."

Bran's direwolf padded around; his eyes had the same wildness to them that Grey Wind's had when Robb was so upset. He continued to howl, causing all of the wolves to howl. I wondered if Grey Wind did the same on the hunt.

"What is all this noi—"

Sansa stopped suddenly. The words froze in her throat, and all she could manage to choke out was a painful scream upon seeing her brother's near lifeless body. Her knees started to give way.

I stepped forward and pulled her into a strong hug. Sansa was taller than me, but I still managed to support her weight as she sobbed on my shoulder, shaking.

Arya was not far behind her. Her face went pale but she stepped towards Bran quickly, crying, "Bran! No! Please!"

Jon swooped in, scooping Arya up and holding her to his chest. The men walked away with Bran. Arya struggled to reach him, but she could barely get a hand lose from Jon's grip. I hugged Sansa tightly, my shoulder beginning to soak with her tears.

"He is still breathing. Maester Luwin has not given up," I reminded her, stroking her hair.

It did not seem to help. Sansa continued to sob. I looked up to Jon. His brown eyes swam with concern and fear. I returned the same look, but as Sansa lifted her head, I hardened my expression into a look of confidence. I took her face in my hands, forcing Sansa to look at me.

"Do not give up hope. Not ever."

Sansa nodded; her tears never stopped, but I could tell she was trying to believe me. I hugged her again. Before long, Septa Mordane arrived to take the girls to their chambers. I looked back at Jon, who fought with Bran's wolf, attempting to keep him near. Ultimately, he let the wolf go. Although the door was long closed, the wolf ran towards the entrance to Bran's room.

I turned tail as well in a search for Lady Catelyn. She was not hard to find, coming down to see what had caused all of the commotion. When she saw my face, I could see her heart sinking as her expression fell.

"What happened?" she demanded, her tone cold.

"It's Bran. He fell while climbing, but he's alive."

She said nothing. Her expression an odd mix of anger, fear, and sadness. I remembered my mother looking at me just the same when I fell from my horse and broke my arm, trying to jump a gate. It was the look of saying "I told you as much" while wishing you had been completely wrong.

I took her arm, silently leading her towards Bran's room. Her blue eyes seemed to be searching for answers the entire way. When we reached the door, however, she removed her arm and walked into the room with her head held high, a look of confidence upon her face.

It disappeared when she looked saw her son, though. Her face went white, and she froze no more than ten steps inside the chamber.

"My lady, you should not be in here," Maester Luwin stated as he worked over Bran's body.

My stomach began to twist in knots, seeing his legs so broken, fractured in so many places.

"I should be with my son," Lady Catelyn returned with a strength that was totally missing in her expression.

He nodded her towards a chair. Moving slowly, Lady Catelyn sat down and watched, her face creased with worry. I found a chair next to her and pulled it next to her, holding her hands. The tears streamed silently down her face as she struggled to keep from sobbing. We sat like that for gods knew how long as the maester worked over him.

"Your husband will return soon, my lady," Maester Luwin said, looking at us for the first time since we had sat down.

She did not answer, lost in her own thoughts.

"My lady?" Maester Luwin tried again, but to no avail.

Lady Catelyn was gone, staring at her son. I squeezed her hand, knowing it would do little good, and let go.

"I will tell him," I stated.

Maester Luwin offered me a soft smile.

"Is there any news I can give them before they come up here?"

"Tonight will be the test. If he survives this night, I believe Bran will live."

I nodded and stood. My legs shook as Maester Luwin took hold of my shoulder, trying to impart his confidence into me. Now, it was my turn to give him a grateful smile, nodding at him before I stepped outside. I stood in the courtyard without a cloak, letting the cold wind whip at my face, trying to numb myself before the hunting party returned.


	12. Lord and Lady of Winterfell

I could hear the party long before they arrived. Hugging myself, the king and Eddard came in first, laughing. All of the party seemed happy. It had clearly been a successful hunt. Robb rode in, his face ruddier than usual from the whipping wind. For a moment, the smile upon his face pulled me away from what I had to tell him. Somehow, he could still steal my breath with something so simple.

"Ana!" He exclaimed, surprised to find me standing there. "You missed a great hunt!"

"Except for when that wolf of yours let out that terrible scream," Joffrey commented, looking in disgust at Grey Wind.

Robb did not look at Joffrey. Instead, he looked at me, tossing his eyes in the crowned prince's direction and shaking his head. I tried to offer him a smile, but I couldn't manage, thinking of the wolf's cries and Bran's broken body upstairs. Robb's expression faltered.

"You should have joined us!" King Robert added with a boisterous laugh. "You could have helped Ned and I take down that beast."

He gestured back towards whatever animal they had captured, but I didn't look. I simply laughed lightly in a tone that wasn't my own. Robb noticed instantly, his brow creasing with concern as he dismounted, striding towards me.

"Where is your cloak?" Robb asked. He put one arm on my shoulder and the other on my cheek. "You're ice. How long have you been out here?"

"A while," I whispered, feeling the lump growing in my throat and a sickness growing in my stomach.

"Is it Jon?" Robb asked. His face was turning white as the thought crushed into him.

"No, but you need to come with me. You and your father."

Robb turned back to look at his father, who was already walking towards us. His eyes softened with concern. I nodded them towards the Keep, wanting to put some distance between the hunting party and us before telling them what had happened.

When we reached the entrance, I took a deep breath, letting all of the air escape before turning around. "It's Bran."

I could feel the tears starting to sting in my eyes. Robb's lips parted slightly over his lips, trying to understand before I could speak, while Lord Eddard's face tightened. Only his eyes showed the worry he felt.

"He fell from the tower, and he's very, very badly hurt. His legs and back are broken. Maester Luwin said that tonight is the most important."

"Wait, Bran fell while climbing?" Robb asked in disbelief.

I nodded, "I did not see it, but Maester Luwin said as much."

"He never falls," Robb said, shaking his head. He turned his confused eyes to his father.

Lord Eddard's brows creased with concern; his mouth starting to twist. "Where is he?"

"His chamber. Lady Catelyn is there as well."

He turned away quickly, hurrying to his son's side. Robb started to follow him but paused.

"We need to tell the king," he stated.

"I can tell him. Go to your brother," I offered.

Robb shook his head, "No, I need to do this. Wait for me."

He took a breath, steadying himself before he faced the rest of him. He gazed at me, his mouth starting to twist as his father's did.

"Robb," I whispered, taking a step towards him, putting my hand on his shoulder.

He hung his head, trying to hold back tears. I felt my own face start to contort as I fought them as well, terrified for Bran and physically hurting for Robb. Finally, he looked up at me, nodding; he exhaled deeply and turned away to walk towards the king.

I couldn't hear him, but he kept his head up as he spoke. The king's typically happy expression dropped as he listened to Robb. He put an arm on my husband's shoulder and nodded towards the Keep. Robb turned around with King Robert next to him.

Nothing could hide the sadness in Robb's eyes or the sickened worry creased in his brow, but he held strong. Once inside Bran's chambers, we found Lord Eddard standing over Bran, speaking with Maester Luwin. Lady Catelyn sat in the same chair I had left her in. King Robert quickly moved to the men with Robb at his side.

I returned to my seat next to Lady Catelyn, taking her hands in mine and watching the men speak. I knew Maester Luwin would not have any further information, but Eddard, Robb, and the king needed to hear it themselves.

"I think we should give Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn some time alone with their son," Maester Luwin suggested to Robb and me.

I gave one more look to Bran. His breath was still shallow; his face was completely colorless. I sighed deeply, wishing I could push that breath into him. Robb's arm wrapped around my shoulder. Stealing a glance, I saw Robb's jaw stiffen, trying to fight the water filling his eyes.

Back in our chamber, Robb just paced. "I hate not knowing."

"He's still breathing, Robb. You can't give up if he's still breathing."

"I'm not! I just…knowing he's there but not really there…I wish there was one thing I could do." He sat down on the bed, fidgeting with his hands, unable to keep still.

"I know." I gently ran my hand along his arm, down to his hands, and laced my fingers with his. "I know."

"Will you sit here with me?" Robb asked.

"As long as you want," I replied.

Robb smiled softly, "Forever then."

I smiled back at him and kissed him softly on the lips before laying my head on his shoulder.

The next morning, Robb and I hurried to Bran's room. He had made it through the night, but there was no change in his condition. Eddard, Catelyn, and the king had not left the chamber.

"Robb," Lord Eddard began. "Some ravens came in from the outskirts of the North. Can you read the messages and determine what to do with them?"

Robb nodded, "Yes, absolutely."

"You know where to find me if you have questions." He turned to me now, "Ana, we are pushing back our departure; can you ensure everyone is aware and make preparations within Wintefell for the royal party to remain another fortnight?"

I nodded, "Yes, of course."

"For all intents and purposes, Robb, Ana, you are Lord and Lady of Winterfell. It's high time you started."

I half-expected some reaction from Lady Catelyn. She would continue to live there, but she said nothing, never looking away from Bran. No, until her son woke up at least, it would be left to Robb and I.


	13. Jon's Last Day

Maester Luwin seemed certain Bran would wake – it would just be a matter of when. Lady Catelyn refused to leave her son's side, but for the rest of us, the maester's confidence gave us enough strength to do what we needed to. Bran was never far from our minds, but we knew he would come back to us.

Robb and I found ourselves more and more entrenched the in the day-to-day management and control of Winterfell, which meant significantly less time with our friends and family unless we were sharing a meal.

Robb collapsed into bed after the twelfth day of serving as acting Lord of Winterfell.

"I now understand why my father rarely smiles," Robb joked.

I laughed aloud, eliciting an easy grin from Robb. "Oh it's not so bad."

Robb shrugged, "No…I'm just tired, and all this while I still have Jon to help…"

I propped myself up on one elbow and ran my hand through Robb's auburn hair. He played with his hands, looking at them intently.

"I'm going to miss him," Robb said softly. "It's almost harder now, seeing how we've gotten through these days. Now, I know what I always thought – he's the best man to help me here."

I kissed Robb's forehead, "I'm sorry, Robb. I know it will be harder, but you can do this even without Jon."

"I know," he replied, meeting my gaze. "I have you, don't I?"

I smiled widely, my grin threatening to take over my face, before Robb quickly wrapped his arms around me. I let out a squeal as he pulled me onto his chest and then rolled us over, so he was on top of me. Robb laced his fingers with mine, holding my hands above my head.

"You certainly have me," I returned.

Robb closed the gap between us, kissing me fiercely. His body pressed against mine, sending a warm tug deep in my hips. I moaned into his mouth and began to pull his shirt overhead. He stopped, tossing it aside, and pushed my skirt up. Robb pushed my legs open, slowly kissing and licking my thighs.

My breathing grew more erratic as he slowly traced his fingers slowly up my thigh, causing me to tremble. Robb leaned closer to kiss me. I pushed him to the side, so I could move on top. Robb pulled my smallclothes overhead and reached out, caressing my body. I started kissing his chest and stomach slowly, licking him along his hips, making him groan in anticipation.

His hardness pressed against my body as he tugged lightly at my hair. I lifted my head, and Robb swiftly sat up, pulling me into his lap and thrusting into me. My already staggered breathing picked up with Robb's as we moved together. I lay my forehead against his, moaning with my husband, and with one final thrust, I came with Robb just after me.

As my breathing slowed, I smiled at Robb, kissing him softly.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to pull away.""

I shook my head, kissing Robb's nose, getting a broad smile from him, "No apologies. What happens is meant to happen."

Robb kissed my forehead, "Still…I won't make it a habit until we're ready."

He pulled me to his chest as he lay back, keeping me firmly in his arms. I slowly traced his chest and stomach with my finger. It was easy telling him not to worry, knowing I would bleed tomorrow. Tonight would not stop that. We had been as careful as we could that month. I knew we could never be completely certain, but I breathed easy when I got dressed the next morning and confirmed we would not have to think about a child for another month. We had enough other things on our minds.

Robb and I left our chambers that morning, walking through the courtyard to collect Grey Wind before beginning our duties. We were surprised to find Lord Eddard waiting there with Grey Wind sitting next to him.

"Good morning," he called.

"Good morning," Robb and I returned.

"I only have a matter of days left as Lord of Winterfell, not Hand of the King; I would be remise not to have one more day in complete control."

There was something in his soft smile that told us it had nothing to do with being the hand or having control and everything to do with his two eldest sons.

"Jon is at the stables," he added.

"Thank you, Father," Robb replied before we hurried off to find Ghost and a dark brown haired boy taking out a horse.

"Took long enough…" Jon commented when he turned around to look at us. "Ghost and I have been waiting for an eternity."

"Well, waiting is a lot better than chasing," Robb added. "Which is all you will be doing once we start our ride."

"We'll see," Jon returned with a smirk.

I walked over to Chimera, running my hand along his nose. He trotted in place, showing his displeasure that I had not ridden him in so long. I always felt guilty when I saw the stallion. As a wedding present from my eldest brother, the horse reminded me how terrible we were at keeping in touch.

I had sent Willem a raven two days before, telling him of Bran and the goings on at Winterfell. I expected a sympathetic response quickly; Willem could be counted on for that. However, for a real detailed message, I would be waiting another fortnight at least.

"Ana, are you coming, or do you just plan to pet your horse's nose?" Jon asked.

Robb smirked, "Is that how your people train the greatest horses in Westeros?"

I returned his smirk, "Yes, yes, I'm hurrying. Thank you both for your understanding."

I swung myself up onto Chimera, and soon after, we were off. We spent the morning and afternoon, riding and hunting. It certainly was not the grand affair of the men's hunt a fortnight before, but we took down a stag together to bring back that evening.

When we returned to Winterfell, we disappeared into the tower, avoiding everyone we could and joking and laughing much as we did for the past half a year. Robb had taken a flagon of ale from the kitchens, which we passed around.

"I'm going to miss this," Jon stated.

"You can still decide to stay you know," Robb commented.

Jon gave a sad sort of smile as he looked towards the corner, "What? Are you going to promise we'll have more days like this?"

Robb glanced towards me, unwilling to answer.

Jon shook his head, "No, we both have responsibilities, Robb. We—"

The door opened. Behind it stood Theon; his mouth was a straight line, his eyes flashing steel.

"What is it?" Robb asked.

"You left me with that child," Theon returned.

He grabbed the flagon out of Robb's hand and took a long swig. Jon and I exchanged smirks as Theon attempted to empty the ale in one drink.

"So today was not a good day with the crowned prince, then?" Robb asked with a knowing half smile.

Theon glared at him while Jon and I fell into a fit of laughter.

"I will punch you in the face, Robb Stark," Theon threatened.

"Shut up, Theon. If you came with us, we would have had to take Joffrey," Robb stated. "And Jon doesn't deserve misery on his last day here."

"You owe me, Snow," Theon returned.

Jon grinned, "Yeah, any favor you need Theon, you let me know."

Even Theon had to smirk at that. There would be no time for favors.

"Look on the bright side, at least you can drink before dealing with him at supper," I pointed.

Theon raised the flagon, "I will drink to that."

Supper was much more pleasant after the ale, but we remained only a brief time before leaving to find Jon in our training room.

"You leave tomorrow, and you want to spend your last night training with us?" I asked in disbelief.

Jon looked up at me with a wry smile.

"I thought you'd want us to find you a girl," Theon added. "But, why make you envious of what you have to give up, and what I get every night."

I raised an eyebrow at Theon, "Every night? How much do you pay those girls?"

Theon's expression darkened as Jon and Robb laughed.

"I will miss that," Jon added, throwing an arm around my shoulder.

"You don't have to," I pointed out.

"Fine, you beat me, and I'll stay," Jon returned.

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you want to take that chance?"

"No."

Theon looked shocked, "No? You think you can't beat a woman?"

"You haven't been practicing with us for the past several days, Theon. You might be surprised," Jon returned.

"Unlikely."

I kicked up a practice sword into my hand, "Care to find out?"

Theon smirked, "I'll try not to make you cry."

I looked to Jon, not hiding the fire burning in my eyes. Jon just grinned; he knew I'd come a long way recently. Nodding me onward, Jon positioned himself next to Robb.

"Are you going to physically hold my mouth shut again?" Robb asked.

"If I have to," Jon answered.

Theon came on the attack as he always did. We ignored Robb's initially protest. Theon hit with as much force as he ever had, but after being pushed onto my back foot for the first several hits, I fought back, feigning a few thrusts before wrong-footing Theon. With a strong hit, I cleared his sword to the side, leaving him wide open. I pushed the wooden sword to his skin, just where there would be a weakness in armor.

"Try not cry," I returned and dropped the sword.

Robb clapped, "That was brilliant!"

He stood up and hugged me to him, laughing as he added, "I can worry just a bit less now when we train."

"You won't call out "wait!" again?" I teased, putting my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist.

"Well…" Robb shrugged a little, looking to the side. "I'll try not to."

I grinned and kissed his nose before looking back at Jon, "What will I do without my trainer?"

Jon forced a smile, "You'll get on. I'm sure of it."

I looked to Robb, but his gaze was fixed on his half brother. It broke my heart to know Jon would leave, but somewhere in the back of my mind, I couldn't help but be glad he would be far, far away from whatever was coming for Robb and I.


	14. Reliance

I was awake early. With the men going North, there was a great deal of preparation and much to oversee. Robb was enthusiastically giving orders. For a moment, he stole my attention. There was something so appealing in his confidence and how he managed to maintain this easiness in his mannerisms.

"Lady Analysa."

"Sorry?" I replied, turning around.

"You wanted to send more supplies to the Night's Watch?"

I nodded, feeling my face redden as I realized this poor woman had probably been calling my name for quite some time. I could tell from that patient smile she gave me.

"Y-yes, um, I spoke with Ser Rodrik; the men in armory should know what additionally is to be given to the Watch."

The woman bowed, "Milady."

I felt a pair of cool eyes on my back and glanced to see that Robb was grinning at me. I returned his smile before turning away to go to the kitchens. We were to have a massive farewell feast that evening for the royal family and much of our family, and I was curious where that would leave Winterfell. Likely, Robb would get his wish to finagle a hunt for himself soon. He could certainly pass off the duty, but he wouldn't.

"Well…" I looked up to see Jon rounding the corner.

I stopped dead in my tracks, "Well…"

We both stood there, looking towards each other, but avoiding eye contact. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes and my stomach starting to tighten. Maybe if I could look away for long enough, I could push the emotions away. Finally, I just shook my head, knowing I would lose the battle, and closed the gap between us, hugging Jon. I let out a cry as the tears came tumbling from my eyes onto his shoulder; he pulled me a bit tighter.

"I'm going to miss you," I said softly.

"I'll miss you too, but I will see you again, Ana," he swore.

I nodded into his shoulder. Jon pulled back just slightly, looking at me until I forced myself to gaze up at him.

"You have been every bit as much of a brother to me as Willem and Philip, and I've barely known for half a year," I stumbled through my tears, watching Jon's eyes start to well up as he bit the inside of his mouth. "I can't thank you enough for everything, Jon, and I'm so sorry you're leaving."

Jon exhaled quickly, trying to keep his composure as he sniffed back some tears. "No matter what happens, you will always be my sister. I will need you to look after Robb. He gets so hot headed sometimes, and you need to cool him down."

I nodded.

"He's going to rely on you, and I'm going to rely on you."

Again, I nodded as Jon brushed away my tears.

"I could never have left if I didn't know he'd have you."

My tears started to slow as I pulled out a small wooden token from my pocket and handed it to Jon. It had the crest of my house carved into it.

"Just so you don't forget me," I said softly.

Jon hugged me once more, "That's not possible, but thank you."

I kissed Jon on the cheek and gave him one more look, squeezing his hand. I would see him as he rode off, but I would have to be strong out there. Safely hidden within the halls of Winterfell, I still could show what I truly felt.

"Be careful," I whispered.

"You too."

I continued onto the kitchen. My breathing steadied as I brushed away the last remnants of my tears. When I returned to the courtyard, the party to the North had gathered in the courtyard. I found my space next to Robb, who was stationed at the right hand of his father. Lady Catelyn was nowhere to be seen.

Jon seemed to be averting everyone's gaze until the last moment. First to me with a confident smile; then, to Robb with a look of disappointment at losing so many memories; and finally to his father, with gratefulness. And with a swift turn of his horse, Jon left Winterfell.

Instinctively, my hand found Robb's. Standing together for a moment, we watched as the last of the dust fade from the horse hooves. I stole a glance at Robb; he managed a smile before we returned to our busy day.

I was in a daze for much of the afternoon but made a point to have a final archery lesson with Arya. She was already beginning to move the target into the middle of the room when I stopped her.

"Not today," I replied.

Arya furrowed her eyebrows, "I thought—"

"—Moving targets," I interrupted.

Arya's eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked at me, "Really?"

"Oh, why not?" I teased with a smirk.

Arya was extremely enthusiastic as I tossed different objects into the air for her. Unfortunately, enthusiasm did not convert to accuracy. Her sparkling eyes slowly darkening with each miss.

"You need to remember your breathing," I cautioned. "No matter what you feel, whether your target is moving or stationary, big or small, you have to stay calm."

She shrugged a little, kicking at the some invisible dirt on the floor.

"I miss him too," I added, knowing she was thinking of Jon.

I watched Arya for a moment. She refused to meet my gaze, but I could tell her expression was softening.

"It's hard when you are worried about family or friends, but you have to find a way to concentrate," I added, sitting down along the window ledge.

I glanced outside. Robb and Joffrey were sparring; Robb appeared to be getting the better of him as usual.

"How do you do it?" Arya asked quietly, sitting next me.

I shook my head, thinking of my tears this morning. I certainly was not calm then, but ultimately, thinking back to the morning reminded me of what kept me going on. "I think what's always helped me is when I know other people rely on me. Do you remember the day when my family was to leave Winterfell?"

Arya nodded, "When you were attacked?"

"Yes…when I found out that my father and sister were gone, I stayed strong as I rode back to Winterfell and as I told Robb and your father what happened because Willem needed me. My little brother, Philip, needed me, and my mother needed me. Even when things are very frightening or hard or you are completely terrified, it helps to remember that people are trusting you, relying on you."

She scoffed, "No one relies on me."

"Of course they do. Your mother will rely on you to represent the Starks in King's Landing. Your father will look to you to grow and become more independent. I will rely on you to look after Sansa."

Finally, I got a laugh from Arya. "I will try, but she is too in love with Joffrey to be bothered with me." Despite her giggle, there was disappointment, almost hurt, hiding behind her dark eyes.

I brushed her hair out of her face, adding, "Then, I shall need you to ground her a bit."

"Like you with Robb?" Arya asked a small smirk.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, brushing her hair back into her face. "Your brother and the crowned prince are a far cry from each other. I can afford to have my head in the clouds a bit more than she can."

"Fine, fine."

"Now, are you ready to go again?"

Arya was on her feet before I could even register a reaction. Before the session was over, she had managed to hit one target. It may have been more luck than anything else, but her elated smiles and leaping celebration was too infectious to stop.

At supper, I tried to pay extra attention to Sansa; however, I could see what Arya meant. She was lost looking at Joffrey, all smiles and blushes. It seemed nearly impossible to get her attention until one moment as she leaned close to me.

"Oh Ana, I think we shall be as happy as you and Robb," Sansa whispered.

I smiled softly at her, "I hope so."

"Who will be happy?" Joffrey asked, inserting himself into conversation.

Sansa blushed as I replied, "Oh Sansa was simply saying that she felt she would be most happy in King's Landing."

Joffrey glanced around the room, "No, not much to miss I imagine here in the ice, especially when faced with everything we have to offer."

"Don't suppose you will have much to miss, Joff; you've lost every sparring match, nearly fell from your horse in the hunt, got spooked from my direwolf. Winterfell has been a cold place for you," Robb spoke up as Joffrey's expression darkened.

He had enough of the prince and was more than anxious to get the whole royal family out of our halls. Although I whole-heartedly agreed, I did thump him on his leg, giving him a warning stare. Robb reproached me with a look and turned away to Theon as Sansa gracefully found a new topic of conversation for the prince.

"What was that?" Robb snapped as we left the Great Hall.

"I suppose it was my fault for thinking you were finally being the man you have to be to lead Winterfell," I returned, whirling around to face him.

Robb seemed to almost laugh as he stared at me except there was no humor in his eyes, "Excuse me?"

"Your sister is going to marry that boy!" I exclaimed.

"And? You want me to be nice to him? He's horrible. When we were hunting, he went after small animals for fun. Who does that?"

"Someone who is terribly sick and wrong in the head. And you decide it is a good idea to antagonize and humiliate him just before he leaves with your little sisters!"

A look of realization briefly passed over Robb's eyes. It did not last, though, as his stubbornness kicked out the recognition, replacing it with a hardened stare.

"That was to remind him it would be a bad idea to hurt my family," Robb retorted.

I raised my eyes to the heavens, "Yes, I'm sure that will be successful when he's practically a month's journey from Winterfell."

"How would you like me to behave in this situation, Ana? Tell me, what would you most like to hear?" Robb demanded.

"I would like you to not stoop to the level of a child with taunts. You don't have to be nice to him, but whatever you do, remember, there are always consequences; you just might not be the one to feel them."

With that, I turned away. I knew Robb would return to the Great Hall, find Theon, and probably drink much more ale. I heard him stumble into our chamber in the middle of the night. His steps seemed oddly measured for someone who was supposed to be drunk as though he were pretending, doing so only to wake me up.

I lay still, my back to him, as Robb sat down on the corner of the bed. I could feel his cool eyes on my back, but I remained still. With a long sigh, I heard him pull of his shirt and pants and collapse underneath the blankets before blowing out the candle I left for him next to our bed.


	15. The Royal Exodus

It was unclear to me who was angrier with themselves the next morning: me for finding myself with my head on Robb's chest, or Robb for holding me so tightly in his arms.

Neither of us had forgotten our argument, but somehow, through the night, our bodies had betrayed us.

"Can I blame you?" Robb asked before the handmaid arrived to help me dress.

"Why not? You will anyway," I returned.

"That was a jest!"

I shrugged, "Hysterical."

"Now who is being the child," Robb muttered.

I felt my eyes flash fire as I stared into his icy blue eyes, but I knew he was right. Maybe that was the part that I disliked most. That, and the fact his messy hair, shadowing chin, and perfectly fitted doublet made me want to take him back to bed. I held my breath for a moment as he waited expectantly for me to say something. Instead, I just exhaled and began brushing my hair vigorously.

Robb was already dressed. "I will see you in the courtyard."

He started to walk past me to the door. "Robb, wait."

His eyes questioned my intentions as he turned around. I took hold of his belt and pulled him closer, and before he knew what was happening, my lips crashed against his. He kissed me with the same intensity, sucking on my lower lip, before he pushed me onto the table before us. His hands ran up the outside of my thighs, pushing my skirts higher with them.

"Milady?" A loud knock came at the door as Robb groaned in frustration.

"Just a moment," I called to the door before looking back at Robb. "I am still angry with you."

"And I still think you handled last night poorly," he returned.

Robb leaned in for a slow, smoldering kiss, running his fingers lightly over my groin as he pulled away, yet again sucking on my lip for one extra moment. All of the breath came out of my body as he pulled away.

"But I forgive you," he added and quickly moved towards the door.

"Damn you, Robb Stark!" I exclaimed.

He knew that would be the most irritating send off – acting as though he were taking the high road and leaving me on the table, desperately wanting him and yet also absolutely furious.

"My lady," he replied with a deep bow and a knowing smirk.

I exhaled in frustration and initially dressed quickly before slowing as I got closer to being ready. It was another morning and another set of goodbyes that I was in no hurry to make. I dallied while I could and strode slowly to the courtyard.

Robb was speaking with his father as I came near. First, I went to Sansa and hugged her tightly.

"I shall miss you so much, Ana."

I smiled at Sansa, "I shall miss you too."

"You will come for my wedding to Joffrey; you will come, yes?"

I nodded, "Of course, but remember, you are still a Stark. Your first responsibility is to your father and sister."

Sansa nodded.

I hugged her again, "Be safe. Be smart."

Arya was waiting, looking at the ground. I kneeled down to eye level. From that vantage point, I could see her fighting away tears.

"Think of this as an adventure," I suggested. "You will have to write me about the trip, I want to know everything about the city and your activities."

Arya sighed, her eyes raising upwards, "You mean, singing and stitching, dancing—"

I smirked, "I bet your father might surprise you with something a little more fun."

Arya raised her eyebrow, but I just shook my head with a knowing smile.

"You shall have to write me."

She nodded, her almond eyes staring widely. "You have to write too."

I hugged her and promised, "Every week."

As I walked towards Lord Eddard, Robb passed me. We glanced at each other. Robb had a knowing smirk on his face while I glared. Before I reached Eddard, I looked over my shoulder for a moment as Robb took a knee. Arya could no longer contain her tears. Robb reached out, touching her cheek with his hand as his eyes softened to a watery blue.

I could tell from his expression that he was starting to tease her – it was in his wry smile and slightly squinted expression. Arya was soon giggling.

"He'll be good with your children," Eddard said proudly.

I turned my attention to him with a smile, "He is good most anyone."

Eddard nodded, "It's the Tully in him. They are much more charming than we Starks."

"Oh, I've found you Starks to be..." I trailed off, not wanting to joke anymore. I met his eye as I said in all truth, "To be more than I could have asked for. I could never have hoped after losing half of my family, that I would feel part of another so quickly."

Eddard smiled warmly, hugging me, "I am proud to call you my daughter."

"We hope you will come back to us soon."

"Tired of ruling Winterfell already?"

"I just know there is much we could still learn from you."

Eddard pulled back, squeezed my hands and added, "You'll learn. I trust you."

When I stepped away, the royal family began to make their procession. I watched the queen as she regarded the carriage with disgust, but she was pleasant enough as she walked towards Robb and I. We stood together with little Rickon next to me.

"I suppose now we shall address you as Lord and Lady of Winterfell," Cersei commented.

"We shall do our best to serve you and our king," Robb returned.

The queen forced a smile, "Yes, I'm sure."

I curtseyed as Tommen and Myrcella walked towards us. I grinned, watching the princess look at Robb, still as dazzled as before. The farewell to Joffrey was cold at best, but as Jaime Lannister waltzed towards us, I bit the inside of my mouth, feeling Robb's jealous stare on my face.

"My lady," Jaime gallantly kneeled, taking my hand. I tried to fight a smile, but his act was impossible to completely resist, especially when you were angry with your husband. "It breaks my heart that you shall not join us in King's Landing."

"I am sure you will survive."

"Barely."

I laughed, "Well, I shall pray for you."

He kissed my hand before standing and kissing my cheek. "Forgive me, my lord." He turned to Robb with the most sincere of insincere looks. "She is too beautiful."

"Yes, _my_ wife is beautiful," Robb returned, stressing my.

I smirked slightly but was also pleased to have Jaime on my side.

"May the gods smile upon you both." It was Jaime's farewell, along with a wink.

Shaking my head, I held back a laugh. Robb pulled me a bit closer and finally, the King came to take his leave.

"My Lord and Lady of Winterfell. You already look a family with little Rickon there!" he exclaimed.

I looked down at Rickon with a smile.

"Robb, I trust you will lead with the same honor and strength as your father," the King added.

Robb bowed, "Yes, your grace."

"And I hope a bit more fun," he laughed heartily.

Robb laughed, "I shall do my best."

"Lady Stark," the King began with a smile. "I'm pleased to have met the daughter of House Samelson. Support Robb well."

I curtseyed, "Your grace."

As the King got himself onto this horse, I took an extra moment to look at Eddard, Sansa, and Arya. I had only spent half a year with them, but they were my family and some sinking feeling told me they would be gone for a long time, possibly forever.

Stealing a glance at Robb, I saw his gaze firmly fixed on his father. Eddard looked to his youngest son, nodding with a strong smile. Eddard then looked upon his eldest son. In his smile was so much pride, which tried to fight away the sadness in Eddard's eyes.

Robb's eyebrows hardened as his jaw jutted out at an odd degree, matching his father's expression as they both fought back tears. They held each other's gaze until Eddard turned his horse and began the journey down the King's Road.

I took Robb's hand as we watched the massive company disappear from Winterfell. I didn't know quite what to say. We stood there with the cold wind whipping into our faces, waiting for probably much longer than was comfortable for those behind us. They people would not leave until we did, however.

I squeezed Robb's hand, reminding him silently to turn back to the Keep. After a moment, he glanced at me with a sad smile and moved. I followed him, but soon after, Theon was next to us.

"Here it is, Robb! Winterfell is now fully yours." Theon threw an arm around his shoulder, laughing, "We can do anything, but what shall we do first?"

Theon carried himself with such arrogance, a deserving smile, his head held even higher than Robb's. Despite my irritation with Greyjoy, I saw the smile slowly come back to Robb's face, and I couldn't fault that.

I left Robb to Theon and took Rickon's hand, leading him back towards his chamber.

"Do you think he'll come back like you?" Rickon asked.

"What do mean, Rickon?"

"You tried to leave, and then you came back."

I smiled softly, "I don't think it will be the same with your father, Rickon."

"But I miss him."

"And he misses you. Shall we send him a letter? You and I can write one tonight and tell him everything you did today. We can do so tomorrow and every day you wish. We shall send ravens to King's Landing and he shall have many letters waiting for him, so he can be a part of your days even if he is the King's Hand."

Rickon seemed to brighten at the idea, "Will he write back?"

"Oh, yes. Perhaps not until he arrives in King's Landing, but yes, absolutely."

Rickon now smiled, "Then, yes, I want to do that."

"Good, I shall find you before supper. Remember everything you do today, Rickon. You must give your father good notes."

The boy smiled and ran off. I smiled after him before taking a breath and turning to perform my own duties.


	16. Fire

I sat with my head in hand and a quill in another as I tried to determine exactly how we could harvest enough supplies to replenish everything taken and eaten by the royal visit. I looked up upon hearing footsteps into my personal chamber, which was now effectively a study.

"The Baratheons and Lannisters have been gone eight days, and they are still giving me headaches," I commented.

Maester Luwin gave me a sympathetic smile, "They certainly cost us a great deal."

I shook my head, wiping the tiredness from my eyes. "I think I found a way to balance it all, but I would welcome Lady Catelyn's advice."

"I shall ask her to look at them; however…"

I didn't need Maester Luwin to continue. I had visited Bran and Lady Catelyn for an hour each day since Eddard and the girls had left, sitting with her. I could offer no words of encouragement – she would not hear them – nor any requests for her to leave the chamber to help Robb and I – she was even less receptive to that idea. Still, I wanted her to know she was not alone.

"I wish you the best of luck," I added as Maester Luwin bowed, taking the figures along with my comments and suggestions out of the room.

A few moments later, Robb arrived. He leaned against the doorway, sighing in exhaustion.

"Gods, you finally did it. You locked Rickon in his room," I jested.

Robb chuckled and pushed himself off the door. "No, though, I have half a mind to. He is in his chamber."

Rickon had taken to following Robb around through his daily duties, sobbing, grabbing on to his leg. I had jested that if nothing else Robb should gain even more developed thigh muscles. He replied, saying he appreciated my ability to see the positives in anything.

"So no letter writing tonight then?" I asked.

It had been one of the few times in his day that Rickon seemed not to cry.

Robb shook his head, "No, Rickon is actually sleeping. I don't think I've felt this happy in eight days."

"No?" I asked with a teasing smirk.

"Almost," Robb admitted. He strode towards me and sat down in the chair next to me. He mimicked the expression I had on my face just before Maester Luwin walked into the room. His messy hair was further mussed as his hand slid through it before holding up his head. I leaned forward, kissing him softly on the lips. Robb smiled at me, his blue eyes sparkling.

"I needed that."

I smiled widely, "Me too. Long days."

"I had hoped we might have more direction from my mother. Try to slow into this."

"You should talk to her."

Robb shook his head, "And what good will it do?"

"Maybe none," I answered. Robb's eyes squinted, somewhat surprised by my complete honesty. "I still think you will have a better chance of reminding her that we need her help than I."

Robb nodded, "I'll see her tonight."

"Okay, you better go soon. I have plans for you later."

Robb grinned, "Good, looking forward to it."

He cupped my face with both hands and kissed me once more before standing up. I watched him walk away. Despite his exhaustion and the knowledge that we were not completely confident in our abilities, Robb never showed doubt. He walked with confidence, sword at his side, and held his head high. He looked the part.

I left not long after Robb, tired of being in that room any longer. I needed fresh air. I pulled on my cloak and took the stairs quickly to go outside. The cold night's air forced my eyes to open more widely. I inhaled deeply, appreciating the way the coldness stung some life into me. It was much better than the staleness indoors.

"Enjoying pouring over your books?" Theon's patronizing tone called my attention.

I sighed silently and looked over at him, "Thrilled."

"We haven't trained in four days. Are you nervous?"

I laughed, "Yes, after successfully beating you a few times, Theon, I am more concerned. If you're going make snide comments like that, at least have them make sense."

"Oho, yes, my lady."

I smirked, "Well, if I can't find time to fight with swords, I must at least try with words."

"Well, tomorrow night. No excuses."

"Deal," I replied, extending my hand.

As Theon shook it, a look of confusion passed over the both of us. It smelled as though something were on fire.

"Where is that coming from?" I asked.

Theon nodded towards our left, "The library."

I turned to see the smoke growing more visible form the library tower.

"Come on," he added.

Theon didn't wait for me to follow. I ran after him, but froze upon seeing the flames lapping at the windows. My mind went back to the day after I left Winterfell, attempting to return to House Samelson. I remembered the way the flames shot up along the trees, the curtain of fire separating me and my brother Philip from the rest of our family. The memory paralyzed me.

"Ana!" Theon's scream ripped me from my thoughts. "We don't have time for this. Be the fighter you think you are!"

Theon moved quickly to get buckets of water as I chased after him, cursing him, "The Others take you, Theon Greyjoy!"

"You fill; I'll carry. I"m stronger than you."

"Shut up, Theon. Two carrying water is faster."

Theon said nothing. We started filling buckets as quickly as we could from the well before running the stairs towards the library. The fire was contained, but the books were all tinder for the fire. We tossed our four buckets onto the base of the flames, but stopping this fire would require many more people than Theon and I.

We ran back down the stairs and saw Robb with a team of guards filling and carrying buckets of water.

"Ana, Theon, what—"

"—It's all contained at the top level so far," I interrupted. "We just need to hurry to keep it that way."

Robb nodded, "Stay down here."

"I want to help."

"Then you can fill."

Robb could see my expression fall and then my jaw tightened.

"There's no time to discuss this. I have men who can carry twice as many buckets at a time as you. Fill. That's what I need from you."

I wasn't happy about it, but Robb was right. It was the same thing Jon told me weeks before - I would never be as physically strong as most men but that did not mean I could not be critical to a cause. I filled as quickly as I could, pulling the rope with all of the strength I had. We had almost put out the fire when a scream rang out. It came from the direction of Bran's room.

I had four buckets of water waiting at my side as Robb exited the tower. He had a pole in hand to help carry the water, but his attention was also focused on the scream.

"That sounds like my mother," he stated in fear. His eyes darted between towers; his already ragged breathing seemed to get heavier.

"Go, take half the men and go. I'll see this finished and find you."

Robb nodded and barked orders to Theon and Rodrik to bring half of the man, running back in the direction they came from. I stared after them for a moment before men came to pick up more water. I picked up empty buckets and quickly started fill them again, putting out one fire in hopes that we weren't walking into another.


	17. A Simple Request

"The fire is out, milady."

I nodded, opening and closing my hands. I easily pulled over one hundred buckets of water without a second thought in the moment, but now that the tensions had died, I could feel the blisters popping and cracking on my already callused hands.

"Use the rest of the pails for good measure," I replied and hurried to Bran's chamber.

I saw him lying on the bed with guards surrounding the door. Bran's direwolf lay next to him, keeping watch over the boy, who slept peacefully although he was still unnaturally pale.

It was then I noticed the pool of blood on the floor on the other side of Bran's bed.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"Milady—" Ser Rodrik attempted to stop me, but I quickly walked around the bed.

Instantly, my stomach lurched, but I kept myself in check despite the bile stinging my throat. Clearly the direwolf had done this. The man's throat was ripped apart and the blood on that side of the room splattered across the floor and wall. A dagger lay in the pool of blood, still clutched in the man's hand.

I looked up at Rodrik, waiting for him to explain.

"He came into the room, attacked Lady Catelyn—"

"—No, please." I could feel the fear pumping through me as my ears started to ring. Not her too.

"Her hand has a terrible gash, no more. The direwolf protected her and Bran."

I nodded, "Where is she?"

"In her chamber. Maester Luwin is dressing her wounds and giving her the milk of the poppy. She would be asleep before you arrived."

"And Robb?"

"Here," Robb's voice rang out clear from behind us, his direwolf standing beside him. Before I knew it, I was next to my husband, my arms around his neck. Robb held me to his body, kissing my hair. He wrapped an arm around my waist as I pulled away slight and he turned back to the scene in front of us. "Ser Rodrik, I want to learn all I can of this man by morning."

He nodded, "Yes, milord."

Robb turned to me, "The fire is out?"

"Yes," I answered before staring at the body on the ground. It looked so unreal to me as had the man I killed to protect myself and my brother. "No doubt that man started this."

"No doubt," Robb agreed. "But why? For his own purposes or another's?"

"I'll inspect the dagger for any clues and we shall find where he's been hiding," Ser Rodrik added.

"He smells of horses. I would start there," Robb replied.

He beckoned for me to follow him out of the room. Grey Wind strode with us as we walked the halls. Robb had set gaurds strategically to watch over the family, and for our chamber, he had his direwolf positioned just outside the door.

"Your mother is fine?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yes."

"And you?"

The hardened expression Robb wore when we were with Ser Rodrik and the other men softened as a long sigh escaped his lips.

"What sort of lord am I if can't even protect my family?" he asked, his head hanging.

"My father couldn't protect me from all of the wildings. I never thought him less of a man because of it."

I felt Robb's eyes on me although I couldn't meet his. My eyes were stinging with tears, feeling overwhelmed by everything – the fire, the flashbacks, knowing someone had been here and meant to harm Catelyn or Bran or both. I could feel my lip starting to quiver as I began to realize my whole body was shaking.

Suddenly, Robb's arms wrapped around me. The scruff on his chin rubbed against my cheek; the stark contrast opened my eyes.

"You're ice." Robb walked into the hall to call for a bath to be drawn. He came back, hugging me to his body. I rested my head against his shoulder, letting some of his warmth permeate my skin.

When the bath was ready, Robb came with me. He pulled off his clothing quickly as my numb and raw fingers shook at the ties on my dress. Robb wasted no time in helping me, sending the dress to the floor and taking off my smallclothes before lifting me into the tub with him.

Robb slid in first, resting against the back of the tub. I sat down in front of him, lying against his chest. Slowly, I started to put my hands in the water. The second my fingers reached it, I sucked wind through my teeth, trying to ease the sting.

"You have to clean them," Robb pointed out.

"Yes, thanks," I returned icily.

I felt Robb smile against the top of my head as I gingerly put them into the water.

Begrudgingly, I looked up at him, "I'm going to ask you to clean them."

Robb's face squished in displeasure, "Why? You are going to yell at me."

"Well, I won't clean them appropriately because I will be a child about it."

That, Robb had to laugh at. Now, it was his turn for a begrudging smile as he picked up the soap and began work on my stinging, blistered hands.

"Who would try to attack my mother and brother?" Robb asked softly as I winced through the cleansing.

I shook my head, "I have no idea." There hadn't been any recent skirmishes. Even if there were, the anger would be towards Eddard, not Catelyn or his youngest son. I knew of no enemies, and…a dark thought came to mind. "Unless Bran saw something."

Robb stopped work on my hands immediately. There was a long silence before he ventured, "What would he have seen?"

"I have no idea, Robb, but what else makes sense? You all say Bran never falls."

I had effectively silenced our conversation with that statement. Every muscle in Robb's body tensed behind me, and I could think of little else to say as my mind strayed into darker and darker territory. Robb did not speak much after that, nor did I. Instead, we sat in the bath, contemplating what could have happened. Not that we would have any true answers until Lady Catelyn was awake.

I had gone early to the stables to take Chimera for a ride the morning Robb's mother opened her eyes. When I returned, Robb stood in the stables to tell me that she requested my presence.

"What did she say?" I asked quietly as we walked toward her chamber.

"She thinks it was Jaime Lannister," Robb answered.

I could feel his questioning eyes on my face as the words tumbled from his mouth. It was no secret Robb did not like Jaime, particularly when the lion was near me. I couldn't find the words to reply, unsure of why a man of his stature would push a child off a rooftop. It seemed utterly absurd. What could Bran have seen to inspire that?

Luckily, we arrived at his mother's chamber before I had to respond to Robb. Knocking, I entered slowly, giving my husband an uncertain look as I shut the door behind me.

"Ana, how many men does your family command?"

Lady Catelyn wasted no time, but my mind was still reeling from Robb's statement.

"My lady?" I asked in confusion.

She repeated the question; this time, she sounded colder, more distant somehow.

"Um, I am not sure."

"A woman should know these things of her family."

I felt myself stand taller under her swipe rather than cower or feel embarrassed. "What I do know is my House has a sizable but much smaller number of men truly bound to us than what my father would inevitably command."

Lady Catelyn faced me fully with a curious eyebrow raised. "And would they still fight under your brother?"

I remained silent for a moment, "My brother, though charming as my father, does not hold quite the same sway and ability to spin others around his finger."

"No, I suppose not." Disappointment laced Lady Catelyn's voice as she turned away from me, looking out the window. "I remember Ned saying as much. Your father had a way with words but more a way with making people want to be around him…a trait that found its way into you."

She tossed a glance over her shoulder, seeing the furrowed expression on my face. I could sense already the direction of her conversation and my heart began to beat just a few paces faster.

"My lady?" I asked slowly.

"Jaime Lannister threw my son off a tower, and yet with you, his only dream was to make you smile," she shook her head, her expression some twisted marriage of disgust and admiration.

"What are you asking of me?"

"You are too intelligent to ask—"

"—And I am too exhaust to be trifled with," I shot back. I felt my eyes widen as I realized that I had spoken out of turn – and harshly – to the mother of my husband, but I held firm. "If you have a request of me, Lady Catelyn, then do me the simple curtesy of asking me to my face. Do not make me wait and conjecture."

She faced me fully; her face long and hard as her arms crossed in front of her body. "I need you to return home and remind those of men of why they fought for House Samelson."


	18. Pretty Words

"You wish for me to leave Winterfell and return to my House?" I repeated.

"Not for long. Travel will take you four days each way, you shall stay no more than a fortnight, but yes, I do need you to return home and be convincing," Lady Catelyn stated.

I laughed, "Convincing? How? I – I am not six and ten. I am strong, but they will see me as a child."

"You cannot be a child anymore, Analysa. When you return, you carry yourself as a woman grown. Tell your brother to host a great feast. Speak with every lord, and more than charm them – remind them that you are your father's daughter. Show them that the family they sided with, the family they fought for, is still the same even though its lord has changed."

"Fought for? We are not at war, Lady Catelyn," I reminded her. "This is still conjecture."

"You must feel that something is very wrong, do you not?"

I thought back to Bran, that man with a knife far beyond his means, and my recurring dreams of future battles and loss. Robb would need as much support and protection as he could get.

Slowly, I lifted my eyes. I could tell from her surprised expression that they were much harder than I intended.

"I know very much that something is wrong," I replied quietly but with determination. "When must I leave?"

"As soon as possible. We must gather a small host for your protection although I imagine you don't need much help. I know you have received training. You shall write your brother today, and tell Robb tonight."

"And carry this with me all day?" I asked, laughing at the thought of being able to hide this from him.

Lady Catelyn smiled softly as she tucked a sheet of blond hair behind my ear, "Yes, I shall begin to make preparations for us both."

"And where are you going?"

"King's Landing. My husband must know what has happened."

I stared out the window, thinking three hundred thoughts at once. Images of the plains raced through my mind like horses, scents of the hearth at home, the spices that flavored our food. That was probably the greatest expense of our land – and also the greatest draw for supporters and lords – but for every happy memory of the plains, came a happy memory from Winterfell: walking into the godswoods to say our vows, seeing Robb's face for the first time, kissing him, the touch of his hand, our first night as husband and wife, even something as simple as laughing together.

"Ana?" Lady Catelyn asked with urgency.

I shook my head, "I will miss Robb."

"You shall see him soon. Now, go."

I hurried to write a letter to Willem, something that would not worry him but would draw his attention:

_Will,_

_Good news! Your sister shall soon return home. Look for me on the fifth day after receiving this letter. I have much to discuss with you in our fortnight together. I hope you will show the same hospitality to your guest as Father would have. It would be a pleasure to feast with our lords and all dear friends of our family yet again, and I am quite sure they should be happy to share our plentiful wine and stores. Please send them word as soon as you can._

_Ana_

With the message flying on the wings of a raven towards House Samelson, I went about my daily activities before returning to the keep to find Theon and Robb. They were sparring to pass the time until I arrived for training. I could tell when I arrived, however, that something was off.

Robb did not look at me as I opened the door and shut it behind me. Instead, he kept striking Theon with a ferocity and speed that the Ironborn had difficulty withstanding, slowly falling back as his teeth clenched tighter together.

"Robb?" I asked.

"When." _Strike_. "Did." _Clash._ "You." _Clang._ "Plan."

"Gods, Robb!" Theon exclaimed as his sword flew from his hand.

"To tell me?" Robb faced me finally, his face red from exertion, matching the fire igniting in his eyes.

"Tonight," I answered honestly. "I did not want to distract you through the day."

"No, you did not want to tell me because you knew I would be furious."

Theon interjected with a wide smile, "Perhaps you two should fight each other. Rage is a powerful ally."

"Shut up, Theon," I shot back.

"Leave Theon alone. He's been a great help to you," Robb replied.

Theon looked utterly pleased with himself, and I couldn't remember a time I wished so badly to smack someone's smug face.

"Yes, a great help because you are afraid to train me yourself!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, forgive me for not wanting to fight my wife!"

I raised my eyes to the heavens. "Yes, tourney blades are so dangerous."

"Not when you're wielding one," Theon commented under her breath.

"Shut up, Theon," I repeated, glaring at him.

"They can be! Do you know how I would feel if anything happened to you?" Robb demanded, throwing his sword to the ground. He stepped towards me; his mouth in a firm line that matched the stiffness of his jaw.

"Yes, I do! Because I would feel every bit as miserable if anything happened to you!" I cried. "And that is why I am leaving!"

"Awww, so sweet," Theon added.

Now, both Robb and I turned to him, "Shut up, Theon."

With that, Theon stood at his tallest and turned a haughty shoulder, striding out of the chamber.

"I am trying to maintain Winterfell," Robb explained. "I need you here to help me."

"And if your mother is right, then you will need an army to maintain the North and protect your family. I can help you raise one, or at the very least ensure that the loyalties my father had in place remain. My brother and all men bound to him by oath will come to our aid should we need it, but I believe we can get twice as many to join us if I can keep those that were simply bound by respect and trust. I have to speak with them again in person, to talk about you, to laud my brother, and to remind them why they fought for my family."

Robb sat down with a rueful smile, "My mother chases attempted murderers, my wife finds me an army, and I? What do I do?"

"You lead Winterfell. I can say as many pretty words as I want; if you do not live up to your father's standards, Robb, there is little I can say to keep an army. My words will stir them and hold them for a time, but your behavior must inspire and keep them."

Robb looked aside playfully before he met my gaze with a small smirk, "Are you using those same pretty words on me?"

I could not resist that smirk. I put my hands on either side of his face and pulled him towards me.

"Here are three pretty words: I love you," I whispered before kissing him.

Robb rested his forehead against mine, "I love you too. You come back quickly."

"I will be home within a month. I promise."

"You better," He added before leaning forward to kiss me.


	19. Plenair

Chimera seemed to fly once his feet hit the grass it new so well. The men accompanying me struggled to keep up.

"I will see you in the courtyard," I called over my shoulder. To Chimera, I leaned forward, "Go home, Chi."

If possible, he picked up his pace as we hurried onwards. With Plenair, our castle, in sight, my lips curled into a smile as I ducked closer to Chimera. He whinnied our approach. Just as I had my whole life, I burst through the ivy-covered gates with a massive grin upon my face.

My two brothers and my mother stood in front of our house, accompanied by several of my father's dear friends: lord and ladies of nearby lands, who had come for the feast.

Their smiles grew as I dismounted in a flourish well before my protectors even entered the outer walls. Forgetting decorum, I ran toward my elder brother. Willem laughed and stepped forward, hugging me tightly.

"You finally brought my horse back," Will teased, getting a good laugh from everyone assembled.

"I'm fairly certain Chimera likes me better now. I can't see him staying with you," I retorted.

"Ana!" Philip called, pulling away my attention.

"Philip!" I exclaimed, bending down to hug him. "Not even a full year has passed and already you look more a man grown."

"Welcome home!"

Next, I turned to my mother. She was the lone Samelson holding her place. Tears welled in her eyes and mine as I drew closer.

"Mother," I said softly, wrapping my arms around her.

She kissed my head, saying softly, "It's so good to see you. We've missed you so."

"I missed you too," I squeezed her hand before turning to our guests. "And what an honor to have my father's dear friends to be part of this homecoming," I added before going to speak with each lord and lady in attendance, asking after their health, their children, new happenings.

Father never liked quiet halls, so he made a point to have friends visit as much as possible. It kept alliances strong, but most importantly, it kept him smiling.

As the process to take the Stark men to their chambers began, the crowd started to thin. I took that time to speak with the staff of our house. Everyone I grew up with still remained along with a few new additions and some with children on the way.

"Ana, you must see how I've improved with my sparring!" Philip exclaimed as I made our way to the master-at-arms, Ser Waren.

"Yes, I would love to," I replied.

Ser Waren smiled, "And you, my Lady Stark? Have you continued any lessons?"

"I may have to show you how far I have come, Ser Waren."

"But not tonight," Will spoke up. "We have supper not long from now."

"I must get ready," I agreed. "Tomorrow, early in the morning, I shall watch my fierce little brother."

I had plenty of time until supper, but the expression on Will's face showed a great deal of curiosity. I knew how surly and irritating he could become when kept from information.

"You tell me to call upon all of father's friends. You make a point to say hello to each and every one of them gathered so far—"

I cut off Will's train of thought as we walked, "—More are coming, yes?"

"Of course, over the next few days. We shall have the main feast in a few days time. You did not give much time—"

"—And do you remember the stories from Father, particularly the men of our house and our lands, who fought. Will you invite any that distinguished themselves in battle? And their sons?"

"Ana, what is this about? What is hap—"

"Ana!"

I cast a look skyward as the voice carried towards me.

Will raised an eyebrow as an amused smirk snuck upon his face, "How did that happen?"

"My husband trusts him most and insists it was for my protection. However, I'm fairly certain only one of us will return, so so much for that."

"Selfishly, I hope you wait until the return to Winterfell to kill him; I get on with him just fine," Will added.

I tilted my head, raising expectant eyebrows, "Shocking, since you both only think of women."

Theon reached us by now as Will demonstrated his resentment of that statement, "I do think of them a great deal, but I'm lord of our house now. I have to divide my time."

"How do you do it?" I teased.

"With great focus."

"Will," Theon interjected. He put his hand on my brother's shoulder, which Will reciprocated. "Good to see you."

"Thank you for bringing my sister here safely," Will replied with a smirk.

I could feel my blood beginning to boil in a way that only family could inspire.

"Of course," Theon replied. "I was curious to see the plains. Far cry from Winterfell."

"Clearly, your horse had some trouble keeping up," Will added with a good-natured smile.

"We weren't far behind."

I grinned, "Here our horses fly. I shall let you both catch up." I started to walk on, but Will called my name. I tossed back a glance, "I know the way, Willem."

I walked through the open passageways. The only completely roofed part of Plenair was in the center where the majority of the chambers were located. There were two guest homes along the wall as well that were covered in addition to the kitchen and the armory.

The passageways only contained pillars, supporting greenery more than anything else. Like many rooms, even our equivalent of the great hall was opened in the center. During rains, canopies would be erected, but for most of the year, it was pleasant enough to stay open. The design was impractical in essentially every way for convenience of cleanliness, but it was breathtaking the way stone, greenery, and flowers intermixed. And, although I loved Winterfell, it was still home.

I dallied through the halls, taking in the memories and scents of home, but when I arrived to my chamber, I found Willem waiting.

"You know I hate being left in the dark," he stated.

I smirked, "Yes, I do. That is why it is so entertaining."

"I see marriage has not matured you any."

"Only a little, but not towards my brother."

Will grinned that wide smile I saw so often upon my father's face, but the smile slowly faded as darker thoughts began to enter his mind.

"You are asking after those involved in the war," he stated.

I nodded, "Someone tried to attack Bran."

"The boy isn't even ten, is he? Who wants to do more damage to that child?"

"Someone who wouldn't want him to wake up."

"He saw something."

"Apparently," I shrugged, walking towards the window. I placed my hands on sill, looking out as I added, "Lady Catelyn thinks it was Jaime Lannister, who pushed him. That Bran saw something terrible, and since Bran has every chance of surviving, this is what a Lannister would do."

"I thought you liked Jaime Lannister."

"I do although I will decidedly less amiable towards him if he did in fact push Bran off of the tower." Somehow, being with Willem brought the sharpness back to my tone.

"If…" The word hung in the air.

"We have no proof."

"So you will not besmirch the Kingslayer's good name." I could hear the jeering of his tone.

"Perhaps it's the rational side of me that does not want to accuse someone without real proof. The blade was above the attempted murderer's means, but it could have come from anyone…it probably was the Lannisters in some fashion. But, until there is proof, our conjectures mean nothing. Only if…"

"Only if you find proof, you need your brother to bring with him more men than those that support our lands."

"We would need everyone who sided with Father during Robert's Rebellion. Our men aren't enough. We would need all the lords who were his friends, if we were to face them."

_If_. The word tasted almost poisonous. I had dreamt of fighting the Lannisters. Of course they were involved. I kept saying if to try to hold off the inevitable, but it was coming.

"You've seen something?" Will interpreted, seeing the glaze in my eyes as I thought back to my words to Robb as we stood alone in a tent, before he was to fight the Lannisters.

"It's not proof."

"It is for me." Will stood up abruptly. I furrowed my eyebrows at him as he walked towards the door.

"Will?"

"I need ale."

"Why?"

"I am dramatically more charming with wine, and it sounds like we may need then."

I chuckled and leaned back into my chair. The seriousness returning to my face as my smile fell. I looked back at him. "Thank you."

"I'm your brother, Ana. I will always be there if you need me."

As he walked away, I turned my gaze out the window, whispering to myself, "I hope so."


	20. Lord Whyte

I clapped, loudly, "Well done, Philip!"

With my arms folded in front of me, I smiled at him as he bravely went on the attack in training. He had grown in confidence since I saw him last, which seemed to fuel his strength.

"He's a little you," I teased my elder brother.

Will raised an eyebrow, "Why do I feel like that is not a compliment?"

"Oh, it both is and is not. I just hope someone reminds him to be somewhat less obvious in attack," I returned quietly.

With a chuckle, my brother returned, "Yes, master-at-arms, thank you for your sage advice."

I looked up to the heavens as Philip finished his lesson. It was only my pride for him that brought my eyes back level. He was doing quite well for a boy his age. Father would have been so pleased.

"So, Theon, do you want to spar?" Will asked, glancing behind us.

Theon had stretched out to watch, but he looked up with a smirk, "Absolutely. As fun as it is to watch children play, I think we can show better sport…"

I felt confident in Will, who stood as tall as Theon and was a bit older with more muscle. Still, for all his high birth, Theon's arrogance meant he lacked social grace.

"Lose," I whispered softly as Theon passed me.

"Sorry?" he asked, convinced I could not be saying what he heard.

I said nothing but hoped my eyes communicated enough of a warning. In the end, it appeared more or less unnecessary. Will and Theon traded moments on the attack. The swift motions and power in each hit stood in complete contrast to little Philip, who stood beside me.

Theon held strong against Will's power. But one small false step from Theon gave Will the opportunity to truly put him off-balance and win. I clapped for Will as the men shook hands. I glanced down at Philip's wide-eyed stare.

"You and I both have something to aspire to," I stated with a small grin, getting full agreement from my little brother.

Theon walked back towards me with a curt nod. I watched him with curiosity for a moment before Will called away my attention.

"Care to give Philip an archery lesson?"

"Absolutely," I replied with a smile.

In my head, I could hear Lady Catelyn's voice, telling me I could no longer be a child. She said I had to be a woman grown. This was likely not what she had envisioned, but perhaps she had come to expect this from me. Based on the resigned smile on my mother's face as she watched from a distance, she must also have expected this.

With a half smile, I took the bow, nodding Philip towards the targets.

"I'll try to remember all of the hints Father gave me," I said, putting an arm on his shoulder.

"Steady breathing," Philip piped up. "He always said, you must keep stready breath, no matter how frightening things are."

I smiled, "Yes, that is most important."

Philip had apparently spent more time with a sword than with a bow; however, he was very interested in doing better and made me promise to work with him each day while I was home.

"If she has a great memory of her father"s teachings, then does it matter?" Theon demanded behind me.

He was speaking to a man, who appeared to be Lord Eddard's age. It took me a moment to recognize him as Lord Whyte. I had met him a few times as a child although he did not visit as often as many of Father's friends. If memory served, he brought large numbers and a great sense of self-importance, but somehow he threw in his lot with my father.

"My Lord Whyte," I spoke up, seeing the disgust passing over Theon's eyes as Will's jaw tightened. "Such a pleasure to have you here."

I stepped towards him, curtseying, as he bowed, "My Lady Samels—Stark." He corrected himself with a smile. "A very recent change."

I smiled warmly, "Yes, not even a full year."

"And already you return back home," he commented, probing, not teasing.

"I love Winterfell. I love my husband. You know Lord Eddard Stark, of course?"

"Yes, of course," he returned haughtily.

Graciously, I smiled, "Yes, of course. You were an incredible asset to King Robert's cause. My husband, Robb, is so like his father, very honorable, kind, thoughtful. I miss him very much, but I never had the opportunity to say goodbye to my house, to my family's dear friends. I wanted to have my farewell feast of sorts – just as my father would have wanted had I been married in the most typical of circumstances."

Lord Whyte seemed appeased by this response, but all he said was, "Your _father _was a friend, and I am happy to join you."

"Lord Whyte!"

I breathed a quiet sigh of relief as Lord Whyte excused himself to visit with another lord. The way he had stressed my _father_ as his friend and not our _family_ was apparent to me. Will seemed to reach the same conclusion.

"The arrogance…" Theon commented.

Will and I stared at Theon with raised eyebrows as he stood, shaking his head in disgust in the direction of Lord Whyte. I exchanged silent words with Will. If anyone should understand Whyte, it should have been Theon.

"He was Father's friend. We must give him the benefit of the doubt," I stated.

Will cast a glance skyward, "I think he is the one who needs to give us a chance."

"Will?"

"Apparently, word has reached our friend Lord Whyte that I am very different from father."

"You are very different," I agreed.

Will's brows knit together as his lips formed a straight line. "He brings the most people and the most sway, so we need Lord Whyte to think that I am just like Father."

I shrugged, "Our family has the same values; you share many of Father's qualities, I share others, Philip does as well, but none of us is him. None of us can be. We just need to prove to him that does not matter."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Will asked.

I smirked, "Ale, lots of ale."

"You've become more fun outside of Winterfell," Theon commented.

"I wasn't entirely serious."

"Then, I was not either," Theon returned with sudden disinterest.

Will spoke up, "We'll have to turn our attention to Lord Whyte later. I unfortunately have duties to fulfill."

"I shall find Mother. No doubt buried under figures from this feast we are hosting."

"No doubt, poor woman."

"Yes, our poor mother deserves a rest. We need to find you a wife, Will," I teased.

"I am always looking. Theon, perhaps I can enlist your help in searching for such a lady tonight?"

"Absolutely!" Theon replied.

"No more," I pleaded, quickly walking away from the boys.

It was moments like this when I could not call them men, but maybe that was for the best. We wouldn't have the opportunity to be like this forever.


	21. Naivete

"Your lands must be extremely successful," Lord Whyte commented.

"Yes, I believe so," I replied.

"They would need to be to support these costs," he returned.

Nodding, I found an excuse to speak with some of the other lords and ladies. That man made my head want to explode. The other lords were supportive, sharing their approval of Willem, how he would certainly carry on the family in a way fitting of our father.

Will had been making the rounds as well during the feast, and I saw him speaking to Lord Whyte just before we met again.

"Does he make you want to disappear?" Will asked quietly.

"Yes, I assume the tunnel escape is still in tact?"

"Of course, I would think just about every castle has escape passages if you know where to look. Have you found the one in the Great Hall of Winterfell?"

"Sorry?"

Will raised an eyebrow, "I was there hardly more than a fortnight and you have been there more than half a year. How have you not found it?"

"You found it?"

"Most every castle has hidden passages, tunnels, escapes, especially when under pressure from the Others…" Will waved his fingers at me, getting a smirk from me.

For a brief moment, an image of a tapestry with two towers united by a bridge in a hall I did not know flashed in my mind. Yet, I felt I was running towards it, trying to get beyond it. I grabbed blindly at Will.

"Ana?" he asked, steading me.

"Passages…" I whispered. The words came unnaturally in my voice, tying around the thought of that tapestry mounted to the wall – blue towers.

"Ana," Will led me aside to a long table along the edge. "You're ghastly pale."

"I'll be fine."

"I'll get you water," he walked away, leaving me to the bench as I tried to refocus on the feast.

By now so many were drunk and dancing that my episode went unnoticed by all but one.

"I have seen that expression before," Lord Whyte stated. "Are your ears ringing, small spots in front of your eyes?"

I watched him steadily as he sat down. I raised one eyebrow to question him.

"Your father, he often had moments of shall we say, clarity. Rarely in public settings, but one or two of us came to realize from his cryptic warnings and uncanny ability to say exactly what you needed to hear, that there was more to Lord Samelson than the boisterous laugh and vociferous quality of speech."

I hesitated for a moment. My mouth opening and closing multiple times as I internally fought with myself. If I said too much, this man may truly think me insane, but if I said nothing, I would never know.

"My father saw things too?"

Lord Whyte nodded, "Yes, it seemed a blessing and a curse. He bore it well enough. I'm sure you learn to pick your battles with that sort of information."

"It is hard to know things to come."

With a rueful smile, he replied, "Yes, I can understand that. This is I would imagine why you called this feast."

"Is it so wrong to have a feast for friends?" It was an innocent question, but I knew instantly that I was not fooling this man.

"Yes, a feast for friends…shortly after the royal family visits Winterfell, that Stark boy is hurt and then the royals leave, and you run home to host the largest feast the plains have seen in years with every lord who followed your father. Do not think us fools, Analysa Stark. Something is rumbling in the distance, and I'm sure King's Landing will take note of this."

"I will support King Robert to the ends of the earth."

"I don't doubt that House Stark will support King Robert…but after him…"

"And if King's Landing were to ask, what will you say?"

"That although I may not like its lord, House Samelson is led by a charismatic, capable young man connected to the strongest house in the north through a conniving sister with vision. But above all, I would tell them to think carefully before upsetting the Starks and Samelsons."

"Conniving," I laughed. Clearly, my charm was not as impressive as Lady Catelyn thought.

"I would have said the same of your father to his face. Whatever alliances you're seeking, they remain, but you must also tread very, very carefully. There are eyes everywhere. You're not safe anymore – not even in your house."

A coldness slowly crept up my spine as I met his eyes with a challenge.

"I won't hurt you. Why would anyone not choose the side of someone who can see future events?"

Willem returned with water in hand. His eyes studied the man across the table with wary appraisal. Theon stood behind him, his hand unnaturally at his hip, close to a dagger.

"Do not worry about me. You have your ally, Lord Samelson."

As he stood, I called out, "Wait! My father, could he control what he saw?"

"It seemed to an extent."

"How? Did he talk to you about it?"

"To the first, with vision, and yes, to the second."

The idea of truly being able to focus my energies on knowledge I wanted and desparately needed, made my heart start to pound in my chest. If I could apply more control, maybe I could truly make a difference and have an active effect on what was to come.

"Can you teach me?" It was merely a whisper as it escaped my lips.

Lord Whyte nodded, "Yes, but it is not the time yet. I leave tomorrow, and unless you wish to return with me…unlikely, and to be truthful, I'd rather you not…I am afraid we haven't the time. I trust, however, from your flying to Plenair for this feast, that we will see each other soon enough. Then, I will help you."

"Please, you must give me something," I begged.

My heart seemed to lodge in my throat, almost choking me. I needed some piece of information, something to help me. If I had foolishly put my family and our people in danger with this feast, I wanted to see what was coming so I could warn them.

"You must learn to shut everything out and concentrate on what you truly wish to know," he replied.

I could feel my face squishing as his words repeated in my mind. I always believed myself to be good at focusing in the midst of difficulty.

"What is he talking about?" Theon asked as the elder man strode off, disappearing amongst the revelers.

"I need to go," I replied, standing quickly to get to my chamber.

A thousand thoughts ran through my mind at once. Why had my father never mentioned that he had dreams and visions? How on earth was Whyte the person that he had confided in, and mostly, I wanted to start focusing on what mattered.

Every attempt that night to think of House Bolton and the woods and that tapestry were interrupted with thoughts of my family and most of all, Robb. I had missed him throughout my travels, but now, my stomach twisted into knots and I grew nervous.

Winterfell was not as safe as we thought. That much was proven when Bran was pushed from the wall and later attacked. I had come to find an army for Robb, but as pleased as I was to think I might have found some answers for myself, I was naive for thinking it would be simple. So incredibly naïve.


	22. Ambushed

I twisted in the saddle, attempting to find some alignment for my spine. I could not help but think of Sansa's incredible ability to sit perfectly straight on her horse. Granted, she rode slower than any person I knew, but I was certain her back felt comfortable.

"You can last one more day," Theon commented. "Stop complaining."

"I haven't complained at all!" I exclaimed.

"Your eyes—"

"—Stop looking at my eyes."

Theon stared at me, trying to hold back a smirk as he raised his eyebrows at me, "Where do you prefer I look?"

I sighed, "I shall choose to ignore that."

"Of course, my lady," he returned with a false sweetness.

I was tired of casting my eyes skywards, but Theon seemed to elicit that reaction multiple times daily. Looking towards the horizon, I wondered how long until I would see Robb. I expected him to ride out to meet us, particularly given the fact that I had delayed us in Plenair a bit longer than anticipated. Instead, I saw something else far off in the distance. It appeared almost as a centaur that disappeared just as quickly as I saw it.

"Did you see that?" I demanded.

Theon let out a loud sigh, eyeing me with disinterest, "This again?"

"There was something over there."

"Yes, probably a deer. Shall we go hunting?"

"My lady," Hal, one of our guards, spoke up. "I would be happy to ride ahead for a look."

"Take some men with you," I replied. "Safety in numbers."

It was one of the last statements my brother said to me before I left. He had sent some additional guards on our journey after determining my six were entirely too few. Apparently, Lord Whyte's comments had put him on edge as they did to me.

"I'm not as smart as I'd like to think."

I sat in my chamber with my elder brother and my mother on my last night at Plenair, thinking upon what the older lord had said.

"Obviously," Will agreed.

I whipped my head to face Willem fully. My eyes were daggers, but he merely shrugged, "Nor am I. We have a hell of a lot to learn. That seems more apparent every day."

It was my mother, who laughed first. I could only imagine she had been waiting years for Willem and I to realize this. I had seen that look more times than I cared to count, most recently from Lady Catelyn after Bran's fall.

My mother's laugh was true enough but it was the softness in her eyes and the small shake of her head that gave away her true feelings: _I had said as much, but I wish I were wrong_.

"Unfortunately, no matter how wonderful of a teacher your father or I may have been, or Lord and Lady Stark for you, Ana…there are many things you must discover on your own," she added.

"Such as calling upon the powerful friends of Father all at once might raise suspicion?" I asked. I shook my head, staring out the window as my eyes stung with tears of frustration. "You should not have to teach that."

"Oh, these things can be explained away convincingly enough to much of the world, Ana, though obviously not all. And, the attacks have already come to your home. Our actions here did not start them," she returned.

"No, you simply stoked the fire," Will replied with a tone that suggested this was trivial.

"We both stoked the fire," I reminded him.

Will nodded with a rueful smile. He did not seem to want to admit that he also did not think clearly.

"Well, I better send you with a few extra guards," Will replied.

"I think we will be fine."

"Just in case. Safety in numbers."

In the end, he added four to our company. I had insisted upon traveling light so that we could make quick time, but the whole journey, I kept looking over my shoulder or peering ahead, convinced we were being watched. This time, however, it was more than paranoia – there seemed to be a sickness growing in my stomach as we rode onward.

I retreated into my mind, closing my eyes as we rode onwards in an attempt to block out the known sounds of my company. The steps of our horses faded along with the quips of the men. As they fell to nothing more than background noise, I could begin to focus on the sounds just off the road. There was nothing of note, just the continual uneasiness growing inside of me. Then, a snap of a branch.

My head whipped to the left side of the road, but there were only trees to see.

"Ana?" Theon asked warily, his eyes squarely on me.

I shook my head but my furrowed brows gave away my uneasiness. Theon kicked his horse onwards to ride next to me. And then again, two quick snaps in the distance.

"Move!"

Our horses raced down the road, but as the swish of an arrow shot by my ear, I realized racing these people to Winterfell was nothing more than a dream. My heart began to pound in my ears as five men appeared not far in front of us. I didn't have to glance behind me to know at least as many were bringing up the rear.

I reached for my bow and quiver as another arrow passed by my leg, sending Chimera one direction in terror, before another arrow pushed him back the other way. With a third in quick succession, my horse reared.

"Chi!" I cried, losing my grip.

I grasped hopelessly at the saddle before falling hard onto my back. All air escaped from me as the pain shot in tendrils up my spine, stinging and burning. Breathing in just made the pain worse but as the yelling grew louder and the arrows increased, I pushed myself to my feet.

"Ana, move!" Theon cried, stepping in front of me, pushing me to the ground.

I sucked wind through my teeth as the pain jolted through my spine yet again.

"The Others take you, Theon!" I swore at him.

Theon opened his mouth to speak, but his breath was stolen from him an instant later when an arrow lodged in his shoulder.

"Fuck!" he screamed. He started to ready his bow, but the pain stopped him, causing him to yell out again.

From the ground, I pulled one of the few unbroken arrows from my quiver, readying my bow. Almost as soon as the arrow was in my hand, I had released it, hitting the man in the neck. Blocking out his screams, I took another arrow and stood up again, letting it fly into another assailant.

"Stay on the ground, damn you!" Theon yelled at me.

"You aren't dying for me!" I retorted, and as the man got closer, I let fly one more arrow before grabbing my sword that had fallen when Chimera threw me off.

The men were close enough now that the clashing of swords came from all sides. I gave one look to Theon, who was already staring at me anxiously, and took a step towards the nearest man.

I raised my sword, blocking the first thrust, parrying his attacks and finding myself forced to absorb a great deal of power with each block. I began to feel it in my back, each thrust sending another shock of pain. The sounds of men fighting and screaming plagued my ears, calling my attention as the man I fought pushed my sword to the earth with his.

A quick turn sent my spine screaming, but it freed me and allowed me to knock the man's shoulder with the hilt of my sword, forcing him to fall forward and giving me access to slice my sword across the back of his neck. The blood spray and gutteral screams suggested he would not pose much more of a threat, but for safety, I brought my sword against the front of his neck when he fell to his knees and then ultimately on his face.

The screams of other men and the smell of blood grated on my senses. The pounding thump of hooves and frightened whinnying from horses mixed with the pleas of men, gripping at my intestines, as the pain in my back continued to threaten me, but there was no time. All I could think about was steady breathing.

I had to push everything away, forcing tunnel vision to only what was in front of me. I saw Theon fighting someone nearby. Pain etched across his face with each move of his sword. I ran to him and helped him finish the man before going after another, who had wounded sent one of my brother's men to his knees.

With my renewed focus, it was easier to see the tells in the assailant's approach, wrong-footing him, seeing his eyes glance just beyond me with hope. But his distraction was my opening and within a moment, his sword and sword arm had fallen to the ground.

I turned and raised my sword in time to block the man coming from behind me, but the moment the steel clashed, his face twisted horribly. I suddenly realized the silver tip of a blade protruding from the bottom of his chest. The man's sword dropped first to his side and the blade lodged within him vanished.

As the man fell to the ground, I saw behind him stood a handsome man with curly hair and blue eyes that looked equal parts worried and hopeful. His face glistened with sweat and his breathing was erratic. For a moment, we stared at each other in shock.

"Hi," he ventured.

"Robb!"


	23. No Words Needed

Robb and I stood transfixed, staring at each other. His chest rose and fell with quickly, his breath matching mine. After a moment, Robb's eyes widened as a realization passed over him. I knew we shared the same thought: we could still be attacked.

Our heads swiveled around as we raised our swords. Everything seemed contained, however. The men of Winterfell were the only people left standing.

"Check off the road," Robb said to his closest guard. "Make sure none ran when they saw us coming."

"Yes, my lord."

I stared at Robb in disbelief as he nodded at his guard. His timing was impeccable but more than anything, my thoughts went to my tightening chest and stinging eyes. Seeing him in front of me seemed almost too good to be real.

Robb took a step towards me and wrapped his arms around me, crushing me into him. I put my hands on his face, wet with sweat, and pulled him to me in a kiss. For a moment, I stopped breathing entirely as I felt his lips, his tongue familiar against mine. As he pulled me back to his chest, holding me tightly, I found breath again.

"I love you so much," I whispered.

"I love you too. I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner," Robb kissed my forehead, still holding onto me as though he were afraid I might slip through his fingers.

I rested my head against his forehead. My heart felt like it was swelling as I touched him, tears falling down my face. I had missed him, but standing in front of him made me realize how much. Still, practicality somehow tugged at my mind.

"Are there are any alive?" I asked.

Robb looked towards his men, "Can any speak?"

One of the guards looked to the man whose arm I hacked off. "He won't be with us much longer."

I glanced up at Robb with an apologetic look. He returned with disbelief, "Are you sorry? You have no reason to be."

We walked towards the man, but he was delusional from the loss of blood and couldn't respond to our questions in any intelligible manner.

Robb turned, "Search the bodies. Find what information you can."

"We are safe," I reminded Robb, seeing the self-doubt in his eyes.

I took his hand instinctively, hoping to make him feel better but also because I needed to touch him.

"I should have come sooner," Robb said, his eyes swimming as they fixed on my face.

"We had it managed," Theon returned from behind us.

Robb turned to face his best friend.

"You have an arrow sticking out of you," Robb pointed out. His tone was an odd mix of concern and wry humor.

Theon shrugged and then grimaced, instantly regretting his decision to move his shoulder. "Just a small wound. Nothing—"

"—Stop!" I exclaimed before Theon could rip it out.

"Why?" he asked.

"You're an archer. You know as well as I do the arrowhead and shaft are not often strongly united. You pull that out and the head will stay lodged in your muscle," I replied.

"So what do you suggest?"

I glanced towards the dagger on Robb's belt and said slowly, "Something you won't like."

"Gods, what are you suggesting?" Theon demanded, his eyes widening upon seeing where I was looking.

"Again, the arrowhead-" I returned.

"Can we test that first?" he interrupted in a panic.

My heart tugged in my chest, seeing the fear in his eyes. Knowing pain was to come was often much more agonizing than the surprise of it.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, Theon," I said as calmly and with as much comfort as I could. "You took an arrow for me. I just want to help you."

Theon stole one look at me before nodding. I glanced up at Robb, "Maybe we just ride quickly and Maester Luwin can remove it."

"You want me to ride a day like this?" Theon demanded. "Like hell."

"Theon!" Robb and I exclaimed as Theon grabbed the arrow and pulled. All he came up with was the shaft.

I shook my head as Theon swore. I held back the strong desire to remind him of my warning and just sighed, "We should just ride. I might make it worse by cutting out the arrow. It could get infected, and if it starts to close, we'll have to reopen."

"We'll be at Winterfell before it stops bleeding," Robb returned. He gestured towards the shaft, "Besides, it wasn't that deep."

My stomach already began to twist, thinking of the blood and muscle. Theon appeared to be in so much pain when he moved just the smallest inch. I couldn't imagine riding the rest of the way like that. "Hold him down, Robb. I need clear water."

As the men worked to ensure I had something to try to wash the wound with, I handed Theon a piece of wood to bite down on, preemptively apologizing, "I am so sorry."

I stole a glance at Robb, finding some comfort in his blue eyes. I took the dagger from him and cut the entrance of the wound wider. Theon's widened to a grotesque size as he yelled a gut-wrenching scream that made me apologize repeatedly. Robb looked at me nervously as he clenched onto Theon's shoulders, holding him in place. I was able pull out the arrowhead. Red blood pooled around the wound steadily, but it was no worse than expected. I held the wound, slowing the bleeding until the water came.

The gash was wide, but I knew we had no tools to sew him. We bandaged it as best we could and began riding back to Winterfell to get him to someone far more schooled in healing than me.

"You'll tell us if you can't ride any more," Robb said to Theon in a quiet tone.

His teeth clenched, Theon returned, "I'll be fine."

It was difficult to talk with the speed of our journey home. Robb and I kept attempting, but could only catch a few words. I gathered something of Tyrion Lannister, Bran, and a saddle. Robb seemed to pick out a few of my words: army, Lord Whyte, controlling dreams. In the end, we gave up. I found myself looking over at him every few moments, still trying to convince myself he was real.

We arrived in good time, but not until night had fallen. Maester Luwin met us, taking Theon away to see to his shoulder. The castle was relatively quiet; no one expected our arrival until the morning.

"We'll have supper in our chamber tonight. Tomorrow, the rest of our company will arrive, hopefully with some news."

Robb seemed comfortably in charge as though he had grown into being Lord of Winterfell while I was gone. I hoped I had grown enough to match him. It was one of a hundred thoughts racing through my mind and preventing me from finding any words at all.

We walked quietly, awkwardly, towards our chambers. Even our wedding night did not feel this strange, but much had happened to both of us in a short time.

"So…" It was Robb who spoke first.

I looked into his eyes, repeating his word with a small smile.

"I missed you," he ventured, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear and cupping my face.

I leaned into his hand, closing my eyes at his touch. "I…"

Words failed me, but the moment I saw his blue eyes bore into mine, I realized words weren't necessary. My heart picked up its pace, and instinctively, Robb and I reached for each other.

Now, everything felt real as the desire coursed deep and low within me. Robb pushed me against the wall, ripping away my clothes. With each opportunity, I pulled at his, but I quickly found myself naked while Robb was still in pants and a doublet.

"Is this how you greet your wife? Strip her naked while you are still clothed. It seems unfair," I breathed, finally beginning to find my words again.

Robb smirked, "No, I'll greet her like this."

He kissed my neck, chest, slowly making his way down my body, kissing and licking me in my intimate spots. He remembered every inch of me and what I enjoyed most. It wasn't long before I was moaning loudly enough that I worried who might hear, but Robb kept going until I almost couldn't stand.

With a swift move, Robb pulled me down towards him, dipping me before gingerly placing me on the floor. His trousers were off in a moment and suddenly he pushed inside of me. The friction felt unbelievably sweet as we fell into a familiar rhythm. I smiled in the midst of my moaning, reaching my peak shortly before Robb.

We lay on the floor, next to each other for a long time, breathing hard, running fingers along each other's body. I sat up a bit and placed my head on Robb's chest, wrapping myself up in him.

"What is that about?" he asked, feeling my broad smile on his chest.

I could tell from his voice that he was smiling too, so I looked up, placing my chin on him as Robb looked down at me playfully with raised eyebrows.

"I missed you. When I saw you, I was convinced I'd fallen into a dream somehow. I was thrilled but I could hardly speak, and then just now, it all felt right…it felt like home."

Robb brushed the hair from my face again, "You are home. Thank the gods. When I saw you in the distance, the skirmish, the thought of losing you - I couldn't breath or think. I rode as fast as I could, trying to get to you. I was scared for Bran. I'm worried about my mother, but I've never felt fear like that."

"I'm here. I won't leave you again," I promised.

"That doesn't mean others won't come."

"No," I whispered. "It certainly does not, but we are not thinking of that tonight."

"No?"

"No, it's just us. For a few more hours of darkness, we can pretend at least."

Robb grinned, "I like the sound of that."

He rolled over, so he was on top of me again. His smile was infectious as I giggled underneath him.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you."


	24. Summoned

The next morning, Robb and I shared everything. He told me of Bran waking up, of Tyrion Lannister's return, how the direwolves nearly tore him apart, the saddle design for Bran, and also shared his own embarrassment of treating Tyrion so coldly even after seeing his attempt the help Bran.

"You have reason," I insisted.

"What threat does Tyrion Lannister pose with guards surrounding Bran day and night now?"

Robb had a point. In my own way, I offered sympathy. I had been foolhardy too to gather such a showing of powerful friends. The essence of the plan was in tact: all alliances remained. The colorful Lord Whyte seemed to fascinate Robb the most.

"We should invite him to Winterfell!" Robb suggested.

"I doubt he would come. I mentioned he said I was conniving, yes? He did not seem to like me."

"But if he can help you, we must try."

I tacitly agreed although did not plan to act on it. Even though I was desparate for his insight, I could not imagine him uprooting himself again unless war did break out and he had a personal need for my dreams to benefit our cause.

Rather than argue with Robb, however, I let it go. The Lord of Winterfell was welcome to extend the invitation.

"What news?" Robb asked Hal.

We were in the courtyard, greeting the remaining members of the company as they arrived.

"Sellswords. None with any distinctive marking. Well made blades, which we kept, but we have little information."

"Thank you for looking—"

"—My lady," Maester Luwin smiled softly at me as I walked towards him. "I am glad you are safe."

"Thank you. I'm happy to be home although I imagine we have much to discuss."

With a comforting smile, Maester Luwin began to lead me away, "Yes, indeed, much to discuss."

I glanced over my shoulder, watching Robb as he stood tall next to Hal and the other men. He had an air about him that was different than last night. He looked stronger and harder.

"He is doing well," Maester Luwin commented.

"I'm not surprised. But if he has done so well, then why are you already calling upon me," I teased with a good-natured smile.

"There is a raven for you," he answered. "From your brother."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Already?"

I knew Willem hoped I would read his words as a joke, but there was nothing amusing in it.

_Summoned to King's Landing. Apparently, they want to meet the new lord of our house. If murdered, I bequeathed Plenair to you. Philip will understand._

_Will_

"My lady?" Maester Luwin ventured, seeing my face drain of color.

"Excuse me," I replied, somehow remembering manners, but in another instant, I was rushing down the stairs. Would Willem have to pay for my mistakes? I was ambushed on the way home; what would happen to him?

My feet took me to the stable to Chimera before I even realized what I was doing. My hands worked furiously to ready him, but they barely seemed to function. Chimera sensed my agigtation, picking his front feet up in an attempt to hurry me further as he snorted.

"What are you doing?" It was Robb's voice from behind me.

I barely looked at him as I tightened the saddle, "Will has been asked to King's Landing."

"And you what? Plan to meet him there?" There was an evenness in his tone that surprised me.

"He can't go there without me. What if they hurt him?"

"Good point, your presence would certainly temper that more so than my father's."

"Yes, exac—" I cut off suddenly, realizing that Robb was mocking me.

Fire flashed in my eyes as I turned to meet the ice in his. That evenness in his voice now made sense as he tried to be as cold as possible while I knew there was no chance of calmness as I spoke up.

"Do you realize what could happen to him?" I demanded, my blood beginning to burn my skin.

"My father will look after him. You said yourself you attracted a great deal of attention. They merely want to confirm his loyalty."

"Truly? You think the people who tried to kill your brother are just looking to confirm the loyalty of mine."

"It would be a foolish time for them to hurt him when they summoned him. They would realize how suspicious it would seem."

"You don't know that!" I screamed.

"It's logic."

I scoffed, "Yes, it is wonderful that you can employ logic when my brother's life is at stake."

"Well, one of us has to keep the other grounded," Robb replied, loosening Chimera's saddle.

"You don't understand, Robb," I started, the tears brimming in my eyes.

"I do. This is frightening."

"No, no you don't. You have no idea what it's like to lose a family member!" I screamed.

Robb stopped what he was doing and stared at me. His icy eyes beginning to warm.

"A part of you dies. A part of you that you can never get back, and I—" My voice failed me as a sob choked my throat.

Finally, the tears fell from my eyes. Robb's arms closed around me.

"I would give anything to have another minute with my father. I can't lose him, Robb; I can't lose my brother too."

Robb kissed my hair, "I think he will find his way back to Plenair, but Ana, no matter whether I am right or wrong, you have another brother. And if he becomes a lord at his age, you have to be there for him, and I need you. You have to trust Will to get through this without you."

"But he can be such a fool, so unguarded," I was starting to laugh as I said it. "The both of us can be. I'm amazed we are still alive sometimes."

Robb brushed away my tears, "I'm not. You both certainly have your moments, but when things need to be done, I would trust you both with my life."

I started to breath normally again, repeating mantras to convince myself. "The king is there. Your father is there. Willem will be fine. But if it's not to hurt him, it can't just be for a test of loyalty."

"No," Robb agreed. "But what could they want from him?"

I shook my head, lost in thought.

"You should send back his men now so they reach him before he leaves and tell him to take a scenic course rather than what would be expected. I will write to my father and ask that he meet Willem outside the city and bring him safely within."

As I left to find my brother's men, I found myself slamming into Theon.

"Ow! Gods, Ana!" Theon exclaimed, his hand flying to his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry."

"Yes, I hope so."

I felt the instant desire to smack him, but realizing I was likely overreacting, I held my breath for a moment as Theon raised his eyes to the heavens, walking away. He was a complete ass, but I did owe him two words.

"Theon," I called.

"What?" he asked with a sigh.

"Thank you." I turned to him, seeing the surprise register on his face. The shock that replaced his typical haughty smirk that made this slightly less difficult to say. "I don't think I ever said that to you, but thank you for protecting me."

"Of course, I won't let anything happen to you," he returned softly.

Now, the surprise registered on my face.

"Robb would kill me," he added quickly.

"Yes, he would," I agreed with a laugh. That was to be expected.

Theon nodded at me and quickly turned for the stables as I picked up my feet again to find my brother's men.


	25. King's Landing

**Willem Samelson**

It was rather impressive riding into King's Landing. The colors, the castle looming large and magnificent, but the discomfort in my stomach overpowered most of my awe.

"You have never been here before." It was as much of a statement as a question from Lord Eddard Stark.

I had felt more at ease since he met us a day outside of the city. Although no one likely would have understood my meandering path well enough for an ambush, I felt safer to have him with me.

"No, like my father, I was never much for leaving Plenair," I replied. "Unless I have to."

Lord Eddard nodded with a sad sort of smile, "Let's hope you can stay there then. I had no idea Ana missed it so much, visiting you…"

"Well, she never had a proper farewell. We had to see her off right." I had rehearsed that line so often that I almost believed it now; coupled with the effortless shrug, I sounded convincing.

Eddard nodded, allowing the topic pass. "Rest for a while. We'll save the official welcome for supper."

"Of course, I look forward to it."

The lie stuck on my tongue, leaving a sour taste. There was nothing I wanted less than to be in this place. My brother did not need to pretend to be Lord of Plenair. My mother did not need to be scared for me, and my little sister did not need to question if she should also come running to King's Landing. And, I was significantly too young to have this sense of paranoia all around me.

Rest seemed unlikely to come, so I instead went exploring. Roaming the halls as though I owned the castle, I was never stopped by anyone until a soft voice called my name. Turning around, I smiled upon seeing a little, brown-haired girl.

"Arya Stark," I stated, grinning at her.

I had not grown particularly close to her in Winterfell. In fact, I thought she found me irritating, but her tone was so warm, so excited, that she must of forgotten all of that.

"Ana said you would come!" Arya exclaimed, rushing towards me.

I bent down to hug her, furrowing my eyebrows. I couldn't imagine why the sudden friendliness except that she must need a friendly face, so i provided it for her, hugging her as though she were my little sister.

"What else did Ana say?" I teased.

"That I need to watch your back because you don't like to watch your own."

I scoffed, "Yes, that sounds like her. Well, come on, then." I lifted her up, tossing her over my shoulder.

"Put me down!" Arya cried. She tried to sound threatening, but it came off as a squeal.

"You can watch my back."

"Put me down!" Arya continued to cry. I found it hilarious, particularly since it so obviously irritated her.

"Arya, please! You are disturbing the entire cas—tle."

Sansa Stark stared at me for a long moment before venturing, "Will." She reddened before adding, "I mean, my Lord Samelson. I did not realize you were already here."

"Your father was kind enough to sneak me into the city. I can meet the royal family at supper. Not one for scenes, you see," I added with an easy smile.

Sansa giggled before Arya kicked her legs again, exclaiming, "Set me down."

"Fine, little monster," I sighed, putting her down.

She tried to stare daggers at me, which was incredibly amusing. Hardly reaching my hip, I curious what she expected to be able to do.

"I came to find Arya to get her ready for supper," Sansa spoke up. "We will eat soon."

"Well, I shall see you there then," I gave her a warm smile, causing Sansa to blush before turning back to my chamber.

Supper did come sooner than I would like. King Robert was extremely pleasant as were his younger children; however, the queen regarded me coolly as we were introduced. Her eldest son seemed to sneer and match her displeasure. Favor with 3 of the 5 was not terrible, but I hated the feeling of suspicion at every moment.

I waited to drink my wine until after the others at the table drank from the same servant's pitcher. I played my part well, laughed with ease, smiled, and was as charming as usual. I had King Robert in hysterics for much of the night, speaking of misadventures and the social mistakes I had made in my first few months of lordship.

"You aren't a true lord if you haven't offended most people at some point or another," the king joked with a booming laugh. "Kings even more so."

I laughed along with him, stealing a glance at Lord Eddard. He feigned a smile but there was no humor in his eyes.

"Well, your father's friends must have forgiven you. You brought quite a scene of lords and ladies when you sister visited." Cersei's voice was sweet but there was no kindness in her eyes.

I shrugged, "I am sure your father had quite the farewell feast in honor of your marriage."

"Not quite the same show of power," she returned with a sly smile.

I laughed this time, "No? My father was never much for small festivals."

Robert chuckled, "No, never!"

I added, "He would have had a massive feast for Analysa, but prior to the wedding, we could not give that to her. Besides, you should have seen Ana and Robb together…I guess when a Stark gets its claws in you, you have no chance." I challenged her with a smile, looking deep in her eyes.

"Is that an appropriate metaphor, Lord Eddard?" I asked in my typical flippant tone. "For a direwolf, I mean."

Ned looked somewhat uneasy, "Claws, paws? Whichever."

"Well, you understand the point," I said with a confident look at Cersei. She did not seem amused, but with an easy smile and another shrug, I added to the rest of the company, "I just wanted to celebrate as my father would have wanted."

"Celebrations are something Arthyr did well. It's something I am trying to instill in my Hand, starting with a tourney tomorrow," the king added.

"A tourney? I suppose I should not be surprised with all the pomp outside, but no one dared mention it to me…." I shook my head at those around the table. "Not even my friend Sansa."

Sansa blushed, replying, "I thought you knew, my lord."

"I hope it isn't too late to enter, or I shall have to find someone to injure tonight and take his place."

"Of course you can enter!" the king returned, enthusiastically. "We would love to have you compete."

Eddard was less pleased as we left the hall that evening. "You realize this is an easy opening for you to be injured or worse."

"I won't be injured," I returned.

"A metal tip concealed. There are many things that can happen in a tourney."

"I have to compete."

"You do not. You have every chance and every reason to stay out of this."

"Does that sound like the Willem Samelson you've heard of?"

Eddard shook his head, sighing in exasperation, "Is this all for your image?" It was the tone a frustrated father took with his son.

"Yes, all of this is for my image!" I returned. Lowering my voice, I added, "I have carefully cultivated the appearance of being flippant and carefree. Maintaining that image is the only way it is believeable that I threw a feast with such a number of lords for my sister and not for more serious reasons. There is no other lord who could get away with that, save for me."

Eddard's eyes brightened slightly, his eyebrows raised as he appeared somewhat surprised and impressed with my response.

"I'm far more clever than you all have given me credit for. Let's just hope no else realizes it," I added before turning down the hall.


	26. The Joust

**Willem Samelson**

"What do you plan to do?" Arya asked.

"Well, my squire's squire, I plan to get hit nearly once per match and win," I returned.

I glanced down at Arya as she rode beside me. Her almond eyes stared at me in disbelief. _Fair response._

"That's stupid," Arya commented.

I shrugged, "Yes, but necessary."

"It can't possibly be necessary."

I instantly regretted allowing her to become my squire's squire for the day. I had no interest in someone contradicting me every moment of the day.

"With comments like these, you are giving credence to my reasoning for not taking a wife," I pointed out.

"Well, when you die today, then I hope you are happy you have no heir."

_Truly regretting this decision. _I began the arduous process of ignoring Arya and focusing on my own plans. When I faced someone tied to the Lannisters, I wanted to see if Eddard was right – if there was a metal tip concealed in a lance. The only way I could conceivably do so would be to get hit, preferably in the shoulder or some other non-life threatening location. I trusted my horse to take care of me although I would have felt significantly better with Chimera.

My first draw was some Frey, who wasn't much of a match. My second was not committed to the Lannisters either, nor the third. I quickly saw my plans being dashed; however, there were some ways to keep things interesting.

The Tyrell boy has most women eating from his hand, which felt like a challenge to me. Instantly, I began to consider my options to draw attention to myself. I did not want to pass out roses like this boy, who, despite his words, did not seem genuine in his tone or mannerisms. Not that the women noticed, including a particularly beautiful girl with auburn hair and a bright smile.

"Can you not see through that?" I asked aloud.

"It should not be so difficult." The comment came from behind me.

I glanced behind me to see the Kingslayer. With a raised eyebrow, I agreed, "No, it shouldn't."

"You're the Samelson boy."

Instantly, I picked my shoulders up, my ears prickling, but something in his voice told me he was waiting for that.

"Well, I am a shade younger than you. Hope your back does not hurt too much jumping into the saddle."

The Kingslayer gave a begrudging chuckle, "If we face each other, you shall see how I hold up."

I nodded with a slight smile but said nothing else. Instead, I turned away to find out whom I was to face next.

"I hope my jest did not irritate you too greatly," he said with a sly grin.

"Not at all. Excuse me, I have to go beat one of your cousins."

I let my opponent's lance crush upon the armor covering my shoulder. I had partially blocked it with my shield, so nothing came from it except slight soreness. At the next pass, I unhorsed the boy. My next Lannister opponent again proved me overly suspicious as I found his lance concealed nothing.

When I drew Loras Tyrell in the last tilt of the day, I smiled. He would be my first true challenge. Striding along the rails, I had started to win some favor from the crowd with my overly enthusiastic victory cries and my new commitment to passing in front of them, raising my hand to draw supportive cheers.

This was my test. I took a pass in front of those gathered, catching Sansa's sparkling eyes as I galloped by, eliciting a smile from her. Finally moving into place, I rotated my shoulder, attempting to find the least painful position, and readied my lance. Situating the shield, I waited for the Tyrell boy to get ready and then we were off.

I urged my horse with more speed, hoping he could muster it after a full day, but it did little good as Tyrell and I hit the other's shield. I jolted back, but my horse danced to steady me.

Back at the starting point, Arya looked up at me, "I thought you were good at this. You nearly fell."

"That's it! Tomorrow, you are staying home. You are a terrible squire." Arya looked ready to speak, but I silenced her, "Not another word."

Shutting her and everyone else out, I looked back Tyrell. My shoulder was feeling stiffer from that, and I desperately needed a night's rest before taking another hit. _Focus_.

I urged my horse forward at his fastest gallop and shifted my shield lower, keeping my eyes steadily on Tyrell. Leaving myself more open was a risk; it would be easier to take a lance to the eye, but I knew this boy would not play a game like that. So, I gambled, and the extra few moments of sight allowed me to land the blow perfectly, knocking Tyrell flat on his ass.

The roar of the crowd greeted my ears. I glanced back to ensure the boy was moving before pulling off my helmet and yelling out in victory. Gods, winning was intoxicating, more so than any drink I'd ever tasted. And more than that, the people, hearing them cheer my name and roar in approval, that was the best, but there was one person not smiling as widely as most.

"I fear I've offended you, my lady," I called over the noise.

Sansa reddened, "Not at all, my lord. You were excellent."

"I see I've beaten your favorite. I hope you will allow me to accompany you to the castle, apologize profusely and I hope, see you smile again."

At this, Sansa's lips began to curl, but she quickly held back her grin. "Yes, you may."

"Have you enjoyed the tournament so far?" I asked as we made our way back to the castle.

"It was fascinating."

I smiled at her. Sansa blushed and turned her head slightly, which only made me smile more. "Interesting choice of words but probably most appropriate."

"My lord?"

"It's a game," I explained, "This is all a game and yet it can also be life or death. A boy died today for sport. We all know that is a possibility when we enter, so it is fascinating."

"You were hit twice. It looked as though you expected it."

I would need to change that, but rather than own to it, I smiled my most charming smile, "You watched me so closely? Do I fascinate you as well?"

I now turned the poor girl into a tomato, red all over in embarrassment, but she was also suppressing a smile.

"I suppose we are even now. You watched me closely enough to know my secrets, and I watched you well enough to know that Loras Tyrell was your choice for champion."

Sansa tried to divert the subject, "What possible reason could you have to allow yourself to be hit?"

"What possible reason could you have for choosing Loras Tyrell over me?"

That got the laughter and smile I had been waiting for.

I shook my head, unable to fight off a matching grin, "Well, perhaps he shall be at supper tonight, and you can share words."

I dismounted and went to help Sansa. She acceded and with her safely standing, I replied, "It has been an honor, my lady. I will be at supper shortly, and I shall find the Tyrell boy for you."

Sansa laughed lightly, her eyes darting from side to side as a thought played out in her mind. When I turned to leave, she added quickly, "Perhaps you could be champion tomorrow in his place..."

"You would not be too displeased?"

Sansa merely shook her head and with that, I took my leave. I wanted to see my horse to the stables and pay one of the boys to take extra care of him. He'd done well today and deserved extra food. I hardly took five steps before Arya appeared like some miniature demon.

"Gods! You move quietly!" I exclaimed.

"Syrio, my—dance instructor—taught me to do so."

"Well, tell him he has succeeded admirably."

"Why did you want to ride all that way with Sansa? She's so boring."

"Because my squire's squire drove me to insanity," I returned. "Come, we're going to the stables."

"Why?"

"Because, Arya, what I understand and most other men fail to understand is that when you fight on horseback, you are a team. You have to treat your partner well, which I do, and this is why I shall win tomorrow."

"Not if you keep getting hit."

I reached instinctively to my shoulder. Waves of pain shot through my body at my touch. With a cough to cover my grimace, I replied, "Even if I get hit."

"Did you see the Hound and his brother? If they hit you, you'll be unhorsed in a second. Maybe even dead."

"Where the hell is my true squire!" I demanded aloud.

"Here, sire, can I take your horse?"

"No, I'll see to that. Can you take the other creature?"

He looked puzzled until I pointed to Arya, adding, "Just away, somewhere."

"What of your armor, milord?"

"I can take care of it."

I trusted my squire with my life, but there were too many spies here and I felt even one more person seeing the state of my shoulder would be too much.

It was a struggle to remove all my armor without help, especially as I lifted it from my chest. Clenching my teeth as tightly as I could, I then pulled off my shirt. I could see the black and blue colors spreading. My shoulder was swollen, stinging at any motion. As much as I wanted to call upon the Maester for salve, it was not worth the remaining competitors knowing I was hurt. I put ice on it, trying to cool the heat.

Part of me wanted to rest and miss supper. It had been a long day in the heat, but that was too unlike me. Gingerly, I put clothes back on and faced myself in the mirror. My brown hair sat messily, but my eyes gave away the most of my exhaustion, brown and dead. I dipped my face in water, trying to wake myself up, and shook my head. I'd need several drinks to dull the pain in my arm, but that waited downstairs. Now, all I could do was smile and pretend to move with ease.

I strode from table to table, eating and drinking with my men and the people I had met. The food kept appearing and the drinks never stopped, which put everyone in a good mood. I acted more intoxicated than I truly was. The atmosphere inspired it, but I had to prepare for tomorrow.

I noticed Sansa standing to leave; Eddard was missing as well. Hardly anyone remained at the high tables, and with so few to speak to, the crowned prince rose and found himself at the table I occupied with some of the other competitors.

"You joust well," he commented to me.

"Thank you. We shall see how well tomorrow."

"I think you will be at a disadvantage against our men."

"What is life without a challenge?" I returned with a wide grin.

Joffrey laughed loudly, "I'm sure the boy killed today would agree with you. That belieft got him crushed."

There was something disturbing in his laughter. There was no irony, no scoff, or rue; it was full and hearty, like the memory truly pleased him.

"The gods rest his soul," I returned, effectively silencing the prince.

He sneered at me as I drained my drink. I looked to all at the table, "Until tomorrow, boys."

With no other words, I turned out of the hall. More courtesy was certainly expected for the prince, but he didn't deserve it from me.


	27. Fires

**Robb Stark**

"Do you not think you are being a bit harsh?" Ana asked softly.

"No, he was supposed to watch Bran, and he didn't. We were lucky to come upon him in time!" I exclaimed. Rage was bubbling in my veins. "What was Theon thinking?"

"What does Theon ever think? He does as he pleases."

"Are you siding with him?" I demanded.

"No, honestly, I think you are more angry with yourself for leaving Bran and that spurs your frustration with Theon more than Theon himself."

I looked away, shaking my head ruefully. She cut right through to it, and it was maddening. "Applying logic, now are we?"

"Something I learnt from my husband."

"I wish you hadn't," I returned with irritation.

"Bran is safe. That is all that truly matters."

"Painfully logical." My tone sounded harsher than I intended.

"I am sorry," she apologized with a wide grin that I could not help but return. She kissed me softly. "I have lessons with Maester Luwin, so I must go."

"Healing again?"

"Yes, and sword tonight?"

The question turned my face upside down. She may have been right about the root of my frustration, but I was still furious with Theon. I didn't want to see him more than needed today. Ana nodded, sensing my anger returning.

"Yes, tomorrow then," she returned, walking away with a soothing smile.

I didn't want to let that affect me, but it was hard to look away from her. Despite the ice in my eyes, looking at Ana could still take me to another place entirely, one where there was no one else but her.

Shaking my head to release my thoughts, I hurried to the Great Hall to hear the grievances of our people. With each step, I stood taller. Bran waited, already seated to the right of my chair. I wanted to talk to him, make sure he felt fine, but this was not the time. I gave him a strong nod; Bran returned it weakly, and then I sat down.

The concerns were becoming commonplace, and I felt confident in delivering decisions and judgments. When the final dealing of the day came, I smiled slightly to myself, happy to move to my next task, but the story was far more troubling than much of the concerns I had heard.

"Whole fields burnt?" I reiterated.

The man nodded, "Yes, milord Stark. I know we are on the outskirts, but never have we had such trouble as this for us and our nearest neighbors on each side."

"No, not that I remember either. You saw no one perpetrating these acts."

"No," the man shook his head. "It was in the night. We saw no one."

"One field each night?"

"Yes, milord."

I sighed, "We shall find who is doing this. In the meantime, stay the night. Tomorrow, you shall take back some of our stores for your family and neighbors to replenish what you have lost."

The elderly man bowed deeply, "Thank you, milord."

With the final proclamation, I stood. I took a brief moment to glance over my shoulder as I strode out of the Great Hall. Bran watched me steadily, his eyes soft with disappointment. I knew I had changed. I used to laugh more, made light of situations, and I knew my smiles and jests were less frequent now. Bran had not yet accepted that, but once my father, brother, mother, and even my wife left me to lead on my own, I had to be different. Bran would accept that eventually. At least, I hoped.

Once I was nearly out the doors, Hal closed the gap between us.

"We need a scouting party," I said in a low voice.

"It will need to be a large party to cover so much land. A different field each night. Who knows which direction?"

"Take however many you want. You leave with the man tomorrow morning."

Hal left to select his men while I returned temporarily to my chamber. The door stood open. Inside, Ana sat at a table, pen in her hand, with her blond hair forming a sheet over much of her face, down her shoulder. I smiled at her from the doorway, surprised to find her there. Walking next to her, I brushed aside her hair and kissed her neck.

With a soft sigh, she smiled, "Hi."

"Hi. Writing a letter?" I asked, resting my head against her.

She nodded, adding sadly, "Yes, to my mother. There have been a few fires on the outskirts of my family's influence. I think she wants someone to support what actions she has taken."

"What actions has she taken?"

"She sent a party to look, but it's very small. It borders land with an ally, so they plan to rendezvous."

"That would be for the best."

She nodded again, "Yes."

"The same is happening on the outskirts of our lands," I added.

Ana cast her brown eyes up at me, her eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"There was a man representing a few farms, who came today."

I could see her mind working quickly, reaching the conclusion I already had. "That seems more than coincidence."

"How long until Willem returns?"

"He must stay for a fortnight at least. Barring something truly terrible that my mother cannot handle."

I watched as her already fair face grew paler at the thought. Placing a thumb under her chin, I lifted her head to look at me, "You have not made it more likely by saying it aloud. Ana, what will happen will happen."

A small smirk touched her lips, "You say that to a girl who can dream the future."

"Well spotted. But, this is not serious enough for him to return," I added, hoping to soothe her. I wanted to avoid having to talk her out of some ridie to King's Landing or Plenair or anywhere away from me.

"If the fires continue to spread or it becomes more serious…" Ana's voice faded away. I could tell from the darkness in her eyes that she had more to say but pretended to forget.

"We'll go."

"What?"

"If someone is purposefully burning our people's fires, the only reasonable explanation is to show we cannot protect our own lands. If we are patrolling and seen patrolling, that is what our people will respect."

Ana nodded her agreement, "We will need to bring aid as well."

"Then, we will, but let's see what our men or your family's men find. And if we need to go, we will."

"If…" The word dripped off her tongue in a way that made it sound like a certainty. It drove me mad sometimes, the way she seemed to know more but held back. It had its uses, but I wished she wouldn't take so much time in letting me into that world.

"You know you aren't going to frighten me away," I ventured. "If you were to tell me everything you've seen."

"Truly? Because sometimes, I'm frightened."

"I know; you woke up screaming last night."

Ana bowed her head, fidgeting with her fingers as some image flashing through her mind that she wanted to forget, "I saw Arya blind."

"What?" I exclaimed, taking my wife's hands.

She ventured a gaze at me, her eyes beginning to moisten and soften the longer she stared at me. Finally, Ana shook her head, exhaling deeply. "I am not a part of everything I see. Mostly, I am, but not always. I can see a brief moment or hours, but I can hardly keep chronology straight. I judge by how old people appear, but sometimes we look the same. What happens first and next, it…I can't figure any of it out. It's paralyzing. I have ideas, but if I can't truly place it in time, what good will it do us?"

"Whose land bordering your brother's is being attacked?"

"Lord Whyte's," Ana replied softly.

"If things continue as they are, we shall stop there in our tour as well. We can show our support for them and also get you help," I rubbed my thumb along Ana's palm as a soft smile spread across her face.

"I like your plan."

"Good. Because we were going to do it anyway," I teased, kissing her softly.

I pulled Ana into my lap, finally getting her to giggle. "You can finish the letter later," I stated.

She nodded, "Definitely."

I stood up, holding her in my arms, as she giggled again and kissed me while I carried her to bed.


	28. In the Melee

**Willem Samelson**

"You've sent my daughter from your service," Eddard teased.

I laughed aloud, "Yes, my apologies, Lord Stark. A lovely girl, but questioned my authority a few too many times."

Now it was Eddard who laughed, "Yes, she does question. You felt it was inappropriate?"

"No, she was in the right. I found it irritating; she questioned my fighting style."

"You face the Mountain first."

I nodded my assent.

Eddard's tone dropped as he warned, "If you let him hit you…"

"I know. I won't give him the chance."

He raised an eyebrow, so I shrugged in explanation, "I thought on it last night. It would be too obvious. If I am to be attacked unfairly, it will be in the melee."

"So you plan to compete?"

"I have to."

Eddard shook his head slowly, the ghost of a distant memory behind his eyes.

"I know you think I should not…" I began.

"Your father was a great friend. I do not want anything to happen to you…but, this is what I would expect from your father. He had a way of knowing things."

I smiled wistfully, "That he passed to my sister."

Eddard stared at me in surprise. Rather than go into detail, I simply added, "It should help Robb. Whatever is to happen here."

I pressed onward, wanting to raise the voices of the commons before I lined up to face the Mountain. He was literally a giant. I felt he might eat me for supper, but there was more of him to hit than me. I closed the mask of my helmet and charged. My tunnel vision closed in, and as Clegane shifted just slightly with his shield, I found an opening, crushing my lance into him with such force that he was off his horse in an instant.

I yelled out in victory, throwing a hand in the air. The commons roared their approval, and I looked back to see even Sansa standing on her feet. Quickly she sat down, red with embarrassment, while I passed in front of the crowd once more for their approval.

But the cheers soon turned to horrible screams. The wail of a horse met my ears, and I turned to see the Mountain behead his steed. In his madness, he came towards me. I dismounted and hit my horse to make him move before swiftly raising my sword to meet the giant's.

My shoulder screamed in pain, but the heat rising in my blood began to push away those thoughts. Clegane kept pounding as I met each blow, twisting and turning to stay alive. This was not a command from the Lannisters; this was a truly insane man.

I felt the pain shooting down my arm, knowing I couldn't keep this up much longer. Clegane swiped again. This time, I leaned back and pushed his sword towards the ground with mine. Leaning forward again, I drew my armored elbow into the man's face and the sword fell from his hands.

"Stop this madness!" King Robert's voice rang out.

I was stunned for a moment, looking at the faces of those in the high seats. The king was furious, Joffrey eagerly watched, Eddard appeared worried, and Sansa terrified. I dropped to a knee, praying Clegane had heard. Gods help me, it would be my luck to be killed by the Mountain after disarming him. The shaking ground next to me allowed me to breath easier, though. The man knelt.

"Get him out of my sight," the King commanded, referring to the Mountain, now bleeding profusely from the face. He nodded for me to stand. There was still one more tilt.

I bowed once again to the king and exchanged a serious glance with Eddard. I couldn't help myself as I cast a defiant look on the Kingslayer before painting on another smile.

I raised my hand to the commons, taking in their adulation, and strode towards my horse. My arm tingled, feeling as if spiders were crawling on my flesh. I'd had just about enough, but I couldn't stop until the day was through.

I pulled myself onto my horse, taking my lance and shield. Just one more. The words resounded in my mind as I kicked my horse towards the Hound. Not quite as giant as his brother, he was still a dangerous opponent. We both hit the other's shield, and I struggled to stay on my horse as he danced underneath me. After everything I'd seen today, after beating a man beast with a lance and a sword, would I truly lose this?

"Milord?" My squire must have noticed the twinkle return to my eyes as I thought about it. After all of that…there was no chance I would lose today.

I raised my visor and said, "Go back to the castle to retrieve my other helmet for the melee."

"Milord?"

"This is about to be finished."

Snapping the visor shut, I charged towards the Hound. Unlike his brother, there was no sign of an opening, not until the last moment. I kept my head low, eyes fixed on him as we closed, and guided the lance just perfectly underneath his shield. I cried out as his lance hit my damn shoulder, but stayed on my horse. The Hound was not so lucky.

Yet again, the approval of the commons met my ears. I would not be stopped today, not while I felt like this. The intoxication from the victory made all my pains disappear into memories and carried me into the melee with confidence.

I took a few of my men into the insanity with me. In the mud, alliances were broken as quickly as they formed. I kept my men close, accepting a few additional knights from lands nearby mine. We were fighting for the better part of an hour, the crowd still thick.

I kept finding myself somewhat distracted by the man with a flaming sword, but tried to focus on my own opponents. My men were equally engaged, fighting in our circle. But as I blocked a sword, I felt an excruciating stab into a break in my armor at the base of my arm.

The steel sent a blinding pain through the entire side of my body. I turned to face the man, finding three stood behind me, each within range of landing the blow. I quickly inventoried their armor, their faces, but my men pulled me away as the blood seeped through the chinks in my armor.

"Know those men!" I yelled to one of mine as I was pulled out.

"We need to get you to a maester!" my squire exclaimed.

"We shall find Maester Pycelle," one of the king's guard state.

"Under no circumstances!" I exclaimed. Likely, I'd go in grave and come out in the grave.

All of those men were Lannister-friendly, and the Maester belonged to the queen. Already, I felt my conscious thoughts beginning to drain away along with the blood seeping from my arm. The shock of being stabbed was wearing, so now the absolute pain of having a piece of steel lodged in my back and side began to blind me.

"I shall take you to Maester Tamarin," my squire added.

Now, it was obvious I was fading, "Tamarin? In Plenair?"

"No, he arrived today. I saw him while getting your helmet, milord. Your sister sent for him just after you left. She thought with the tourney, you might have need of him."

I shook my head, grinning slightly through my haggard breathing, "Of course she did. I'll trust you to get me there, Sam, for I will not be conscious much longer."

When I awoke, it was to a surprise. The maester of my house stood over me along with little Arya, peering quizzically.

"I can be certain this is not heaven," I joked.

"He is awake?" It was Sansa's voice from the doorway. I looked beyond Arya and the master, silenced for a moment. She looked absolutely beautiful in her green gown.

"Perhaps I can't be certain," I added.

Arya cast a glance upwards, shaking her head and muttering something while Sansa merely blushed and took a step closer.

"What is the damage?" I asked, lifting my arm and instantly regretted it as pain shot through my upper back and side.

"I would not do that for a bit were I you," Maester Tamarin replied.

I smirked. This man had seen me with a broken leg, arm, nose, and now stabbed. "Your humor as always is much appreciated, Maester Tamarin."

"As is yours, my lord."

I smiled truly at the old man and silently thanked Ana for continuing to not fully trust me. Perhaps one day I would learn not to confuse confidence with arrogance.

Tamarin added, "There should be little permanent damage. Perhaps your arm will always creak. You likely will not have a full motion, but close to it. I would not suggest more melees or jousts."

"Well, I make no promises."

Arya giggled as Tamarin shook his head with a begrudging smile. Sansa, however, did not look pleased.

"We should let you rest," the maester suggested, beginning to usher Arya away.

Sansa turned heel quickly until I called to her name. She turned back, but when she stepped further into the room, she would not meet my gaze. Her lips sat in a straight line as she stared at the ground.

"You are angry with me," I stated with a grin.

"You should listen to the maester. Do you realize how much you bled?"

"No, I was unconscious you see," I returned, hoping to see her smile.

"This is not amusing!" Sansa exclaimed. Her voice was still relatively quiet, but it was angriest tone I'd ever heard her.

"I did not mean to upset you," I said softly, unguarded for a rare moment.

She looked me straight in the eye with authority, "Then, you shall listen to the maester and not be injured again."

"Yes, of course, my lady."

"Nor can you fight a man twice your size."

"Well, that cannot always be helped. Moreover, the Mountain is one and a half of me, not two of me."

Sansa stared in disbelief, "Still with your jests? When will you stop? Do you realize how worried I was?"

Now, it was me who stared in surprise until she corrected herself, "How concerned we all were?"

It felts as though something punched me in the stomach, seeing the concern on her face. I took her hand, "I am truly sorry. I did not mean to worry you."

I looked at her, rubbing her hand with my thumb in a pathetic attempt to sooth her. I enjoyed seeing the flush in Sansa's face, but I did not want to upset her. Surprisingly, that was extremely upsetting for me. Sansa finally stared back at me with her clear blue eyes, letting me keep a hold of her hand while I repeated my apologies.

"You are awake then?" It was Lord Eddard who now stood in the doorway.

"Yes, I was well attended," I replied with a soft smile at Sansa.

Remembering herself, she took back her hand. Eddard walked into the room to speak with me alone. I couldn't help but watch Sansa as she walked away; she cast a brief glance over her shoulder before escaping through the hall.

"You could have been killed," Eddard commented, pulling me back.

"Thank the gods the man had questionable aim. He should have jabbed sideways or down into the opening, not upwards. It was a Lannister boy. I remember their faces. We will find them out."

"Will, they are trying to bring the boy to justice, but none of the three your men remember claim responsibility. These things happen in melees; men get overly enthusiastic."

"So essentially, I've come here for nothing."

"Well, Robert thinks very highly of you. You disarmed the Mountain, you won the jousting tournament. You will go home with a great deal of money."

Now, Eddard was teasing me. I had not experienced this before, but I could tell from these moments why my father liked him so much.

"You won't go home empty handed," he added.

"I don't intend to…"

Eddard raised an eyebrow, aware that something hung in the air unsaid. He shifted uncomfortably as the excitement began to bubble inside of me. I had a great plan.

"This is a dangerous place…" I began. "I'm sure you wish to take your girls back to Winterfell. But, you cannot."

"What are you getting at, Will?"

"Say the word, and I will take Sansa with me. It can look like I just ran away with her." The words tumbled out of me without any forethought.

"You want to abscond with my daughter?" Eddard asked with a laugh of disbelief.

I shrugged, "Why not? It sounds like something I would do. I am nothing if not impulsive."

"And you plan to what? Deposit her in Winterfell?" he demanded.

"No, that would cast suspicion on you. I would marry her."

"You want to marry Sansa?"

I shrugged, "I've never planned, Lord Stark. I just know what I want when it moves me."

"You are over-stepping in every way. And, she's promised to the prince," Eddard returned, his expression hardened. I felt at a distinct disadvantage lying in bed as he appeared to be strongly considering murdering me.

Quickly, I spoke up, "Have you spoken to Joffrey? He enjoyed that boy's death the first day and was eager to see Clegane or I kill the other. You cannot allow her to be with him!"

Eddard said nothing for a long moment. I couldn't blame him, but the thought of leaving Sansa in King's Landing was making me feel physically ill.

"I can't make this move," he said finally.

"I'm not asking you to. I will for you. Just consider it, Eddard. Sansa was made for courtly life. Unfortunately, this court was not made for her."


	29. Advice

**Analysa Stark**

"Hurry up, Ana!" Robb called over her shoulder. "I am beating you far too easily."

His teasing smile lit a fire in me as I urged Chimera onward. The horse spurred forward probably more to reach the direwolf than even from my pressure. We soon reached my husband, and began our race across the fields, us on horseback and Grey Wind charging beside. Our company was a considerable distance away, so for a small time at least, I could almost imagine it was just us.

Robb's blue eyes stole a mischievous glance at me as Chimera began to pull us slowly ahead of Robb and his steed. Naturally, Robb's horse rode to the challenge, but Chi's enthusiasm was unmatched as he continued to nudge a little further and further.

"Steady, Chimera," I cautioned once I was well in front of Robb and the rest of the company.

He let out a displeased whinny but complied, shifting from a gallop to a canter and finally a walk. Robb caught up and slowed his horse as well so we could ride together for a while.

"It won't be much further now," he stated.

I nodded my agreement, "Then, you can meet Lord Whyte…try to curtail your excitement as he won't show any. And as he does not like me, it's unlikely he shall take much to you."

Robb laughed loud with a wide smile that spread to his bright eyes, "Nonsense, he will love me."

I smirked at him, "Well, he is a fool if he does not."

Robb's wide smile softened at the edges. I glanced towards the ground before gazing back at him. Somehow, I still blushed under his intent stare. Even as the sound of hooves floated towards us, we kept our eyes fixed on each other.

"Please try to look like a lord and lady, not dogs in heat," Theon called as he neared.

I cast a gaze towards the heavens as Robb chuckled, "Manners from Theon Greyjoy?"

"You'd do well to learn from me," Theon returned with a smirk.

I was happy to see them both laughing again. It seemed out of balance when they were not together, jesting, and enjoying themselves. But as I watched them, I still felt there was one piece missing, but he had gone far North long ago. Sometimes, I thought I could see Robb just look to his other side, almost expecting Jon to be with him, but it was a ghost of a memory and a wish that remained unspoken.

Robb led our company through the gates with me at his side. Theon followed closely, his horse merely a step behind. Lord Whyte was civil as he introduced his household. As I explained to Robb, his wife had passed, his children were all female and married, and he was left with a nephew who was to inherit his lands. Still, there were many family members visiting and the house seemed rather full.

We were shown to our chambers and led to supper shortly thereafter. As Robb and I sat down at Lord Whyte's table, the man's civility began to fade into surliness as he pointed out that he was entirely unsure why Robb or I felt the need to visit him.

"The fires no longer touch my lands, Lord Stark. I feel your visits are better left to others," he stated.

"My wife spoke very highly of you when you took part in the festivities in Plenair. I thought if we were nearby, I would want to meet you myself," Robb replied.

"Then your wife has perjured herself. I showed her no particular kindness."

I tried to fight off a rueful smile. The blood began to heat my skin as a fire pushed towards my eyes, but I held my tongue.

"Perhaps, highly was not the appropriate word…" Robb returned as Lord Whyte's stormy eyes lifted. "She did speak of you."

Lord Whyte regarded him coolly for several moments before beginning a low laugh. My eyes shot towards Robb, unable to contain their shock.

"That I'm sure she did," Lord Whyte agreed before turning to me, "And, what did you say?"

"That you knew much more about my father than you told me, and that there were things I needed to know."

"A brief visit won't cure that. You have much to learn. The both of you. You are what? Eight and ten? Six and ten? Something and ten, regardless, it's much too young," he added, swiping at the air.

"I know we go to war. Soon. I know that Robb and I lose everything," I whispered, my tone heating.

"No, you saw that happening. If you truly believe that the gods gave you this gift so that you would see what would happen but change nothing, then I have grossly misjudged your intelligence."

"I need direction."

Lord Whyte looked at me, appraising me slowly, "As I mentioned before, you lack concentration. Your father could be in the middle of a battle and would hear nothing but his own thoughts. You need to focus." The man then looked to Robb, "And you need to help her."

Robb's eyebrows raised, "Yes, any way I can. How would you suggest going about that?"

"Practice," Lord Whyte returned.

I could see the ice start to come into Robb's eyes. He did not enjoy being toyed with, and it seemed Lord Whyte did not enjoy being overly helpful. Underneath the table, I took Robb's hand, squeezing it softly. When he looked over at me, I communicated silently that it was unnecessarily, hoping my warm smile might relax him.

"Well," Lord Whyte added, standing. "I believe it is the time for me to go to bed, but enjoy yourselves this evening. The night shall continue without me."

Robb and I stood to say a proper farewell, but as we sat back down, Robb and I turned to each other with tired eyes. This was not quite what we had expected.

"He did say one thing – your father," Lord Whyte added.

Robb and I looked up, wide-eyed, afraid he might have noticed our frustration.

"Thinking of the person or thing you most wanted to see wasn't always enough. Sometimes, he needed to hold an object that belonged to the person or place to ground him in it," he explained. "Good night."

"Good night," I returned; Robb echoed.

"That was actually useful," I said when he was at a distance.

"Shhh, he probably does not realize it. Don't let him hear you," Robb returned with a wry smile.

I giggled as Robb swung a leg over the bench to face me fully.

"What should I concentrate on?" I asked asked.

Robb's grin fell a little.

"What?"

"I thought we might work on that tomorrow."

"But tomorrow we visit another farm."

"In the morning. In the afternoon, we practice, and tonight, we're dancing," Robb replied, standing up.

He extended his hand to me, and I felt the smile start to grow across my face. He looked handsome every night, but something made him even more attractive tonight.

"What is it?" he asked as I took his hand.

I shook my head, "Seeing you with all of your people these past few days...you have been amazing. I'm very proud of you."

Robb grinned, spun me around, and pulled me close to him. Gazing into his eyes, it felt like we were back in Winterfell, back to the days when we were just beginning to know each other.

"I'm sorry!" Robb exclaimed after stepping on my foot.

I laughed, "It is just like when we met."

Robb chuckled, his face slightly red, "You would think I would have learned by now."

"I think you have learned a great deal. Perhaps not about dancing, but other things."

Robb tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear and kissed me softly. Closing my eyes, I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. My heart started to pound harder in my chest, my breathing heavy.

"We should go to bed too," Robb stated.

"I want to, but can we dance for a few more songs?"

There was something so comforting about these memories. In the middle of all the uncertainty, I didn't want to let go of them just yet. I wanted to feel safe and warm in Robb's arms, dancing as though there was nothing else to do.

"As long as you want," Robb returned, kissing my forehead.

I stole a glance at my husband and stood on my toes to catch his lips for another moment.

"Forever then," I whispered before resting my head on his chest


	30. The Makings of a Lion

**Analysa Stark**

When we returned to Lord Whyte's house the next afternoon, I found myself in the courtyard with Robb and Theon. The initial plan had been for me to shut out Robb and Theon sword fighting. It was not quite as difficult as I had expected although it was fascinating to watch the both of them. Nevertheless, I closed them off quickly.

That was, until I felt a piece of wood hit my head.

"Who did that!?" I demanded.

Robb's eyes were wide, staring in shock at Theon while Theon merely shrugged, "It seemed this was too easy for you. I'm helping you."

I leapt to my feet, "You are an ass! Why are you throwing things at my head?"

"That was too far," Robb agreed, finally speaking out. It was clear he had expected this as little as I had.

"What did the old man say? Something about being so focused that even in battle, you hear nothing. We need to push her," Theon explained, defending himself.

I grabbed my sword, pulling it from its sheath, "Yes, let's push me, Theon."

Theon smirked as he stood ready, nodding for me to come closer, but Robb got in the middle of us.

"Both of you, stand down," he commanded.

The authority in his voice made Theon and I stop in our tracks. Something in his voice reminded me of Eddard and how he quickly he could command attention.

"Ana, we can work on distractions later," Robb suggested.

I glared at Theon for an extra moment; fire burning under my skin. Robb's cool voice took my attentions, though, "Why not try what Lord Whyte suggested –having something in hand?"

I felt as though steam might come from my body with this much anger but pulled myself away, "Until supper."

Turning heel, I strode towards our chambers. I could feel Robb's eyes on my back as well as the morose stare from Theon but refused to turn around. I hadn't gotten too far before Robb rebuked his friend for his actions. Theon said something in self defense, but it was clear that Robb was not terribly interested in excuses.

Pushing them away, I decided to focus on someone far away from me, trying to truly challenge myself. However, I was going the wrong way if I wanted to think about Willem.

Strolling towards the stables, I heard Chimera before I saw him. It felt as though he sensed my presence and was constantly irritated that we were not already racing off to some new destination.

"I'm afraid I must disappoint you," I said aloud as I stepped into his stall.

Chimera stood proudly, watching me with curious eyes.

"We're to stay here," I added.

As if in a pout, Chimera picked up his legs multiple times before setting himself down on the ground with a loud snort. I chuckled and lay down with him, resting my head on his big shoulders.

"I know Will gave you to me, but I'm sure you think of yourself as his horse," I commented.

Chimera seemed to avoid my glance, so I just shook my head and closed my eyes, letting myself focus on Chimera, Willem, and growing up in Plenair. I must have drifted to sleep, initially dreaming of racing across the plains. As I looked at Will's face smiling in front of me, something changed; we were suddenly standing in a tent, laughing and smiling. His expression faltered from his winning grin when he looked beyond me.

I turned to find Robb. His eyes shot icy daggers towards Will. I watched him in confusion, but before I could move towards him, Robb lunged at Will.

"Robb!" I cried.

"Are you insane?" he demanded, attempting to strangle Will.

Will for some unbelievable reason was laughing and coughing while trying to fight off my husband, "It was a good idea!"

"No, it—"

Almost as quickly as I was in it, I found myself awake as Chimera moved, trying to stand.

"Thanks, Chimera!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

With a sigh, I stood to go back to my chamber, trying to come up with reason why Robb would try to kill Willem and why Will would find it so amusing. I was nearly there when Theon got in my way. Instantly, the fire began to bubble up in my skin.

"You smell of horse," he stated.

The bubbling now threatened to explode, but I kept my voice even, "I was going to clean up."

"You ought to. We'll be in library," Theon returned, pushing past me.

"Wonderful," I returned and quickly escaped to clean myself up.

In the solar, the men poured over a map that outlined where each of the fires had happened. There appeared to be some pattern in the outline, but it was hard to determine.

"What is your next move?" Lord Whyte asked Robb.

He stood next to the older man, his hands gripping the table tightly. "We need a better strategy. There is clearly some pattern. The fires arise in places too far from each other for one person to be doing this each night, so there must be groups. And it's highly coordinated."

Robb pointed to two places on the map, "Here and here, we shall split our parties and scout independently for a few days before we rendezvous at this inn."

I stepped forward with curiosity, but the meeting was essentially over. The men began to disperse as Robb stood staring at the map for another moment before noticing me peering over his shoulder.

"It seems familiar somehow," I stated.

Robb shook his head, "I agree, but I can't place it."

"Perhaps we should sleep on it?" I suggested.

"We'll have a long ride tomorrow," Robb agreed, turning to follow me. "How did your other attempt go?"

"Well…" I chuckled a bit. "I think you are going to try to strangle my brother, and he is going to laugh about it."

Robb furrowed his eyebrows, "Sorry?"

I shook my head, "I don't know. I was awoken when Chimera moved."

"Well, that will be hilarious," Theon commented from the doorway.

"Interesting…I promise to only strangle Will if he truly deserves it," Robb added.

"I believe you. Honestly, Will seemed amused," I replied.

Robb's features knit together as he tried to think of possible explanations, but nothing came to mind.

"Where is Will? Should he not have left King's Landing by now?" Theon asked.

I shook my head, letting out an exasperated sigh, "Yes. I got a raven from him, explaining that he was hurt in the melee and convalescing, but he should be gone by now. I can't imagine what is keeping him there."

I heard my voice grow higher-pitched. He needed to leave sooner rather than later. From our early communication, he seemed so anxious, but there was something different in his messages now.

Robb put an arm around my waist to comfort me. "Nothing will happen to Willem there. I have to strangle him, remember?"

A begrudging smile grew upon my face. "I cannot argue with my own dreams."

I hoped to see more of my earlier dream as I lay in bed that night, but instead, I saw him at another time. Will and I sat, overlooking a field, littered with swords, arrows, and bodies. Men were being rolled away for burials before we would move on.

"We lost more than we should have," Will commented, staring down at everyone who lay below us.

"I think that after every battle," I returned.

Will nodded, "Maybe I've become too used to it."

"I hope we never do."

"Perhaps if you fought in a battle—"

"—I should be fighting!" I cried, standing up. My anger grew in my stomach. "It's ridiculous!"

"Take comfort in the fact that one person likely won't make a difference."

I shot him a look, "Oh, shall we test that? You can stay behind with me. What is one person?"

"Excuse me," Will returned with a laugh, "I meant that for anyone but a Samelson."

"And what am I?" I screamed.

"A Stark." Will was smirking at me.

I raised my eyes to the heavens but had to smile. Looking over at the dead, the seriousness returned to me. I was a Stark, but I was also a Samelson, and a wife, a daughter, a sister, and all these men…they were many things as well.

"What is the difference between a Stark or a Lannister?" I asked absent-mindedly as my eyes fell upon a lion banner.

"At present? Victory," Will suggested.

I awoke with a start, sitting straight up. Robb pushed himself up onto his elbows, looking at me with sleepy eyes. For a moment, I paused, running a hand on his stubbled cheek. Robb smiled softly, "What is it?"

"I know the pattern," I answered, leaping from bed.

I threw on the nearest dress without any undergarments and pulled on a cloak. Behind me, Robb struggled to hop into his trousers and a shirt, following me quickly.

"Ana?" he called, catching me halfway down the hall.

"In my dream, I saw a flag, and I realized the pattern," I explained.

When we stepped into the library, I found a pen and began to draw the completion: the stick outline of an attacking lion. It had been missing the connection between a paw and the body, an entire arm, and a few points in the tail.

Robb looked up at me with a grin, "Now we know where to send our groups. We'll just need to wait and catch them."


	31. Knowing When to Leave

**Willem Samelson**

I was starting to enjoy my time in King's Landing. I still refused to drink anything not poured into another's cup first, but it was not the worst place to heal.

I did rest the first few days, but I hated to be in bed long. I spent as much time as I could with Sansa, but that had become more difficult. Joffrey seemed to notice my interest, which certainly peeked his. That was the only irritation I had to deal with other than my shoulder.

"May I escort you back to your chamber, my lady?" I asked.

Supper had quieted a great deal, and Joffrey had been pleasantly called away by his mother for a few moments, so I took my chance.

"Please," she answered, taking my arm.

"So you do like King's Landing?" I asked as we took a long way around.

"It's lovely. There is so much color. and I must admit I don't miss the cold."

With an easy smile, I agreed, "No, I expect not. I do miss Plenair, though."

"And what is it like?"

"Not quite as warm. Apart from our chambers and kitchens, much of the castle was built to open up to the air itself."

An idea struck me as we talked, and I pulled her from the halls toward one of the open bridges. We stepped into the night, looking up at the dark sky and stars shining above us.

I leaned closer to her, "If we were at my home, we would be able to see these constellations nearly anywhere."

Sansa smiled, turning to face me, "I would love to see it."

I returned her smile, "I hope you will."

Suddenly, she appeared to remember herself, looking towards the ground. Nodding to myself, I returned to our course and walked her to her chamber.

"Thank you, my lord," she said with all of her courtesy as I deposited her at her door.

She started to turn away until I added, "You could, you know?"

"I'm sorry?" Her blue eyes raised to mine with curiosity.

"I would love for you to come to Plenair," I added.

Sansa's eyes widened, but rather than wait for some scripted response, I bid her good night, leaving her to mull over what I had said. The next day, I had gone early to train with a bow. My squire and Maester Tamarin were with me. Tamarin insisted it was to see how my shoulder held up and what adjustments we could make. However, I soon realized that was a pretense.

"Robb Stark and your sister are all over their lands and some of yours aiding those affected by the fires."

I had hoped my silence would have suggested I was not interested in this conversation, but apparently not, as Tamarin continued speaking.

"I would not be surprised if they soon turned to him for their troubles, since their errant lord is playing in King's Landing."

"Errant?" I asked. "I came to alleviate concerns about my loyalty. I stayed to try to find out if the Lannisters would make a move."

"You did, but your stay has not produced anything concrete enough, so now you stay for what reason?"

"To heal."

"You've healed enough, Willem. You—"

"No, I will leave when it's time, and now – now is a terrible time." I could hear the petulance in my own voice and hated myself for a moment.

"Because of Lady Sansa?" Tamarin asked.

Sam grinned from his place along the stairs while I became progressively more irritated.

"I think I've trained enough today," I stated and began to turn.

"Willem!"

"Unless this is critically important to my life, I'm not interested," I barked in return.

Even more petulance. I didn't mean to act like this, and I knew it was a luxury I did not have anymore. Still, I couldn't help it when it came to leaving. I had planned to apologize to Maester Tamarin and Sam when next I saw them, but my squire arrived at my chamber not an hour later with his own agenda.

"Come quickly," he said. "It's Lord Stark."

We hurried to his chambers as Sam explained that Jaime Lannister and his men had attacked Lord Stark's, leaving him with a grave injury in the leg. We entered in time to meet his daughters while Maester Pycelle and Tamarin stood over him.

"He needs rest, but there is little hope for him to be as before. He will always need a cane, something to help him," Tamarin explained.

Sansa's tears began anew as she clung onto me. Wrapping my arms around her and stroking her hair, I said as much as I could to encourage her, but inside, I wanted to find the Kingslayer and tear him apart.

Tamarin and Sam watched me knowingly. I could even feel their distant steps as I took Sansa back to her chamber.

"He will be okay," I promised. "Tamarin always gives the most dismal outcome so we can all be impressed when he makes a man completely healthy."

Sansa smiled softly, which I counted as a victory, "I hope so."

"Trust me," I added, kissing her hands. "And rest."

I had barely made it down the hall when they reappeared.

"How am I to expect you two to find me information or keep my secrets when you can barely hide yourselves?" I demanded.

"I'm a maester, not a spy," Tamarin returned.

"Hmmm, something to tell Pycelle."

"We have to leave, Willem. It's getting too dangerous. Jaime Lannister attacked Lord Stark in broad daylight, and he is the Hand."

I sighed, struggling with what I wanted to do and what I knew I needed to do. "The day after Lord Eddard awakes, we ride. Some at sunrise, before the house wakes up. Others as soon after as possible."

It was with a heavy heart that I visited Eddard when he awoke.

"I'll tear Lannister apart. If that coward hadn't run—"

"—Willem, this is not your battle." There was something in Eddard's words that seemed like he was leaving one word unsaid: yet.

He sat up fully and met my eye, "You should have been gone some time ago, but now, you must make your preparations. I want you gone home, away from this place."

I nodded, trying to push away his fatherly tone from my hearing, trying not to feel any emotion. "Yes."

"Will," he added seriously. "I want both of you gone."

The surprise etched onto my wide eyes, open mouth and blank stare, but slowly, inside, I was beginning to get a rush of adrenaline. "Yes, my lord Stark." I was shocked by my own sudden formality.

"Take care of her," he said softly, tears beginning to show in the corners of his eyes.

"Always."

Downstairs at supper, I found Joffrey sitting with Sansa and others. I put myself across the table from them and quickly inserted myself into their conversation.

"Your father seems on the mend," I commented.

Sansa smiled warmly, "Yes, he does. I am very glad. Soon, we shall have him at supper again."

"It's a good thing my uncle Jaime left, or he might not be walking to supper so easily," Joffrey quipped.

I stared a warning at the boy, which made him shift slightly in his chair, "Yes, and thank goodness your uncle ran away lest he might be punished for his actions."

"Punished?" Joffrey exclaimed.

"My lord, I'm sure what he meant-" Sansa attempted to smooth my sentence but the prince had none of it.

"Shut up. I know what he meant. Eddard Stark was a fool for even thinking he and his men could face my uncle."

"You pompous, arrogant bastard," I shot back, standing in anger.

Joffrey's face reddened with rage as he slammed the table, "You would be wise to pay me respect."

"I give my respect when it's earned. You've yelled at a lady, insulted her father, and continue to act as though you deserve our admiration. I have no time for little boys playing games," I returned.

Before Joffrey's brain could formulate words, I turned to Sansa, "Your father sent me to find you, my lady. I know you would not want to displease the prince, but your duty is to your father first. Can I see you to his chambers?"

Sansa nodded, repeating the excuses I fed her, before leaving with me. I had no intention of leading her back to Eddard.

"Where are we going?" she asked as we turned into the garden.

There were people everywhere who could be listening. There was not one place in the city I felt safe having this conversation, but I hoped the fact that this was public would lower suspicions.

"I have to leave tomorrow, Sansa."

Her expression fell, "What? You can't."

I smiled at the reaction. "I have to. I'm needed at home."

"I-It's just so soon," she stuttered, trying to cover her initial outburst as she avoided my gaze, taking a few steps to put distance between us.

"I meant it."

She turned. "What?"

"When I said that I wanted you in Plenair," I said softly.

Her bright blue eyes danced with hope and excitement followed by a harsh dose of nerves.

"I'm betrothed, Willem," Sansa replied softly.

"Yes, to a boy who has no respect for your father, no respect for human life in general, and no kindness towards you unless you and everyone around does exactly what he pleases. Do you want that for the rest of your life?"

Sansa hesitated but was afraid to look into my eyes. I felt if she did I would win this.

"I will take you away from here. I will marry you," I said finally, and now she looked at me, wide-eyed and unable to keep from smiling. Her initial grins, though, dissipated again.

"My lord…I—"

"I want you to do what will make you happy. If that means staying here, then stay, but if you only stay because you feel you must, know this, your father will not fault you and I will protect you from any who would. Tomorrow morning, I will have horses ready before sunrise waiting by the gates. My squire will pretend it is a scouting party to lead our way, but I will wait for you outside my chamber just before dawn, but the moment the hills begin to lighten, I will go."

"I can't—"

"Don't. No decisions now. Think on this tonight. I hope to see you again, Sansa, or…" I kissed her hand softly. "Or, this is goodbye."

With that, I left. I hardly slept that night, wondering if I said enough. I had intended to work in something from one of her favorite stories about knights running away with their ladies, but that sort of thing never came naturally to me. There was a great deal more I could, and truly I should, have said.

That had been apparent as I waited outside my chamber that morning, staring out the window. The hills were lit and now, the sun's rays were beginning to cast onto the city.

Any longer, and I would miss my opportunity to leave without bringing attention.

The disappointment eating at my stomach told me to wait just another minute, but the practical side reminded me that it was long past due.

With a sigh, I walked down the hallway. She wouldn't come. I should have known. She was too bound by her duty, too enamored with the idea of being queen, maybe even too afraid, and for the first time, I realized maybe I wasn't enough to get her to run away. It was a disappointing realization, one that put a lump in my throat and constricted my chest, but it was a lesson I needed to learn.

"Will!"

My heart stopped, hearing her desperate cry. I turned to find Sansa running towards me. She threw herself into a hug, crying, "I thought you might be gone."

"I nearly was," I answered softly.

"This is mad," she added, looking nervous and excited all at the same time.

I pressed my lips against her, and instantly felt myself at ease. And from her expression, I think she did too.

"No, it's as it should be. Come on. We'll need to ride fast," I added and took her hand, hurrying to meet my squire and one of my house guards. I cast one more glance back towards the castle. It was excruciatingly quiet, but I knew someone would have seen something, but not in time. With a kick, we were out the gates, racing towards the road and the secondary paths my men knew so well.


	32. Returning to Winterfell

**Analysa Stark**

"That was excessively boring," Robb commented.

I nodded my agreement. We had divided our men to strategic locations, having each stay ten days, hoping one of our groups would catch the men setting fire to our lands. Each night, we split up to cover as much of the fields as we could.

Robb and my position turned out to provide nothing of value other than farming lessons from the local people.

"I suppose we could start a farm should this whole lord position not appeal to you in a few years," I added.

Robb smirked now, "Always finding the good in bad. We will need to procure a few goats, though."

As we reached the inn, I was surprised by how empty it was. Our company was almost the furthest away. When we walked in, the innkeeper met us with a smile.

"I have a letter for you, milord," he explained, handing a note to Robb.

Robb took it, reading for a moment when a smile touched his lips. "Theon."

He handed me the note and turned back to the men, beginning to give orders. I scoffed the instant my eyes touched the paper.

_You're welcome. _

_I'm returning to Winterfell with a few items of interest. They belong to the family we expected. I would regale you with the story, but it was incredibly easy for me to collect them. It can wait until you get home. _

_Theon_

"Have six parties come through already?" I asked the innkeeper.

"No milady, you are the fifth," he answered.

"Please leave this for our last group. I should expect them in a few days."

He bowed his assent as I walked back to Robb, who stood with his men with a great smile.

"We'll tell my father and the king of what they've done under the Lannisters' command, and we'll start to show what kind of people they are."

He gave further instructions to his men to rest a short while, so our horses could refuel themselves and then we would be off. His bright eyes and enthusiastic smiles were almost enough to make me forget the nagging concern in the back of my mind. Only almost.

"What is our end game here, Robb?" I asked quietly after the others had dispersed.

"To show the king what the Lannisters truly are."

"You know none of this will make Bran walk again."

Robb's face fell for a moment, betraying the disappointment he wanted to avoid. Quickly, he replaced it with a firm jaw, raising his head. "I know that. I just want them away from our lands."

"I want that too. I just want to make sure that will be enough."

"It will," he promised, taking my hand. "They need to leave us alone. Forever."

"Then let's get home and get the Lannisters out of our lives."

Robb took my arms and kissed me. We let go for a moment as he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. My mind went completely blank until he slowly pulled back, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear while I stared at him, breathing heavily and smiling like a fool.

"I love you," he added like it was a promise.

"I love you too," I replied, lost in his blue eyes.

The three more days to Winterfell felt much longer than they should have been, but when we got there, I was not surprised to find Theon, essentially holding court, gloating over his great capture. As Robb went to speak with the men, I found myself stuck reliving the story for the second time.

"So, wait, Theon you were in two places at once?" I interjected.

Theon looked at me in confusion, so I explained, "Well, the first time you told this story, I thought you were on the north side, rounding them towards the others, and now it would seem like you were the one making the final capture on a threat of force?"

Theon glared at me, so with a small shrug, I simply added, "I'm just trying to understand. I know Robb will want to rewards the entire group handsomely."

I began to walk away, but the Ironborn chased me down, "Why must you always ruin my fun?"

"Oh I though we were having fun, teasing each other as friends do."

"I retract my friendship."

I cast my eyes towards the heavens, "Oh no, whatever shall I do."

"You should be glad to have me," Theon shot back, the humor gone from his tone.

Unwilling to have this battle, I turned to face him, "I am glad."

He regarded me with suspicion, so I further explained, "I am truly happy that Robb has you on his side, Theon."

That seemed to sufficiently silence him with surprise. We were going to Maester Luwin's study to find Robb after his conversations with our arsonists. As we reached the room, however, it was clear from Robb's face that something had gone terribly awry.

"What has happened?"

"My mother took the Imp, who is now free. She is returning home. My father has been attacked by Jaime Lannister, who has run away, and your brother for some reason is flying to Winterfell. He should be here in a matter of days."

My mind tried to work through these pieces of information as quickly as it could, but I kept turning up more questions than anything else.

"Are they going to bring Jaime to justice?" I asked.

As if no time had passed since the royal family's visit, Robb's eyes shot an icy stare in my direction, jealousy and frustration jabbing into him.

"No, they are not bringing _Jaime_ anywhere," he replied his voice stressing that name.

I sighed, electing to ignore that comment. "And why not? If he attacked your father and his men-"

"-I understand the king thinks they were mutually at fault."

"Well, we have further proof that they are antagonizing our people!"

Robb nodded, "I know. I will write to them, but I don't have high hopes after this."

"Will must be making haste. The pace to get here…your father must be sending him with something important."

There was little time to debate and question what was happening as we heard of Willem's approach not even the next day. Robb and I had insisted upon riding out, catching the company while they were still preparing to leave that day.

My smile grew wider by the second as I saw Willem walk out of a tent. I had been so terrified when he first left that I would never see him again, and even in spite of my dreams, I was still worried. Now, he was in front of me, all smiles.

My grin softened after a moment when I saw an auburn haired girl come traipsing out of the same tent towards him. She threw her arms around his neck as Will smiled and picked her up in a strong hug. Both seemed to be giggling, though, I could not hear from our distance.

Suddenly, confusion spread across my face. That girl…it couldn't be. I turned towards Robb, who barely acknowledged me as he kicked on, racing towards them. I followed suit, Chimera chomping at the bit to beat the other horse and pushing even faster when he saw Will. My brother turned and watched us come towards him, giving us a happy wave and a proud smile.

"Robb!" Sansa cried, rushing towards her brother as he dismounted at a safe distance.

The stern expression on his face had fallen into a grin as his sister threw her arms around his neck, laughing. Robb picked her up and twirled her in a circle.

"It's so good to see you!" she exclaimed, tears running down her face.

Robb hugged her again, shaking his head in amazement, "You seem so happy even after a few weeks' ride."

She glanced back towards my brother with a small smile before adding, "I am."

Pulling Willem away, I left Robb to speak with Sansa. He seemed at a loss of emotions – happy, relieved, and furious all at the same time. I walked into Will's tent as he grabbed me gruffly, hugging me into him while we tried to walk.

"Gods, you're in a great mood," I laughed.

"How could I not be? I'm out of King's Landing with my life, with my little sister, and I am going to be married tomorrow."

There was something so easy in his smile that forced me to return it. Typical Willem, though, there was no way he had thought this through.

"You took Sansa from King's Landing," I inferred.

He nodded, grinning, "I'm in love with her, Ana. I'm in love with her."

As he stood, laughing and smiling, I had no choice but to follow suit. All of the contingencies and concerns racing through my mind about the reaction of the royal family, the ramifications on those still in King's Landing or those in our lands, even my initial concern that Eddard was not even informed were all forgotten with his jovial laugh and bright brown eyes, twinkling mischievously.

After another moment, his expression faltered when he looked beyond me. I turned to find Robb. His eyes shot daggers towards Will. I watched him in confusion, but before I could move towards him, Robb lunged at Will.

"Robb!" I cried.

"Are you insane?" he demanded, attempting to strangle Will.

Will was laughing and coughing while trying to fight off my husband, "It was a good idea!"

"No, it was not! And, she's been sleeping in your bed!"

"Robb! Robb!" Will said, attempting to extricate himself.

It was only after I put myself between the two of them that they stopped. With my hands on Robb's broad shoulders, his heavy breathing and furious expression began to soften.

"Your father supported my decision. I love your sister, and I will marry her tomorrow in the godswood!" he swore.

Robb was still fuming, loud breaths escaping his mouth as I glanced behind him to see Sansa's perplexed and worried face. Slowly surveying the scene, she moved towards Willem. He took her hand as she wrapped her other around his arm.

"Eddard could not be seen at the wedding. We knew that it would be a betrayal in the royal family's eyes, but I couldn't leave her there. Not for the world…so, once we had left the gates, we turned our course to Winterfell. I remember Ana saying once how even though she wished our father had been with her on her wedding day that she was so happy to have me and Philip there. I wanted Sansa to have her brothers as well."

At that Robb's fury subsided, I could see his mind working, weighing how angry this would make the royal house and what the consequences might be, but for the moment at least, that was put aside as he looked at his younger sister and her true smile and the man who was about to be twice a brother.


	33. In Life or Death

The next morning, I awoke with Robb's arms tightly around my waist, my head resting on his chest. I ran my fingers along his stomach; Robb stirred under my hand, a smile growing on his face.

"Good morning," he said softly.

I kissed him, "A very good morning for a wedding."

Robb groaned, which only made me giggle. I sat up on my elbow, looking at him.

"Oh, you don't want your little sister to marry my brother?"

He squished his face together, "It's disgusting."

Laughing hard, I smacked his arm. Robb caught my hand with a chuckle and pulled me into him.

"Do you think your brother was a perfect supporter when I was marrying you?"

"No, but you're better than Willem."

Robb laughed and kissed my forehead, "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"I need to see Sansa and help her get ready."

"In an hour," he replied, flipping me onto my back and running his hand along my side, down to my leg. I raised my body closer to him in response as he pushed it up, leaving a trail of kisses down my inner thigh.

It was a bit more than an hour before I forced myself out of my room to help Sansa get ready. As I walked in, she stood in front of her dresses, her lips parted as she stared dumb-founded.

"Sansa?" I asked.

"I realized my clothes are all in King's Landing. It's funny. I knew that of course, but when you go home, you expect things to be just as they were…"

There was a sadness to her tone and when she turned to look at me, I could see a mix of excitement, fear, and disappointment rolled together. Of course, everything had changed, and being in Winterfell probably made it all the more obvious to her. She touched the few dresses that remained, which I knew were probably ones she did not like very much.

"The excellent thing about home is that you have an elder sister now, who has many clothes," I teased, trying to pull her away from her darker thoughts for a moment.

"I am glad for that," she returned, smiling at me.

We searched through all of my clothes; she tried on several outfits before choosing a perfect purple dress. Her blue eyes, auburn hair, and perfect skin all seemed to glow in the deep purple as I put her hair back into a cascading braid.

"Do you think Will will like it?" she asked softly.

I smiled, staring at her in the mirror. I put my arms on her shoulders, squeezing softly as I added, "I know he will. I can't remember the last time I've seen him smile this much."

That made Sansa blush as she bit her lip. "It all just happened so fast."

Sitting next to her, I asked softly, "Too fast?"

"No!" Sansa cried, laughing happily. "No. It…maybe I imagined a longer courtship, but I am happy. Of course, I've been afraid of what the royal family will say, how they would react, but the moment Will suggested we leave, all I wanted to do was go with him. I am not sure I would have been brave enough if I hadn't spoken with my father before I left. I thought he would be so disappointed, but he wasn't. He was happy for me, almost relieved."

"Perhaps he thought Willem was a better match for you than Joffrey," I bit back my desire to mention a rat would have been a better match for anyone, but instead maintained my pleasant smile.

Sansa chuckled, "Yes, definitely. He—" Sansa let a loud sigh escape. "Joffrey changed so much. I hope that doesn't happen normally…"

"Oh, Sansa, no. It shouldn't. I fell very hard, very fast for your brother, and I don't regret anything. We sometimes fight, of course, but the relationship should not change. Will's personality has always been fiery and impulsive, but in everything he does, he tries so hard to ensure consequences fall only on him. He loves you; he wouldn't have asked you to run away with him if he did not."

I felt myself beginning to tear up as I added, "He is the best elder brother I could ask for. So I know he will treat you wonderfully, and he will do everything he can to make sure you're happy and safe."

Sansa hugged me tightly. "I can't wait to marry him."

I squeezed her once more and then pulled back, "Well, shall I see where your husband-to-be is? You should not have to wait much longer."

Sansa nodded with a huge smile on her face. I walked towards Will's chamber and was surprised to find that he wasn't there. I stepped outside and went to my chamber, finding Robb was gone as well.

I quickly began searching through the various rooms, utterly confused about where they would have gone. Will wouldn't have run although he had joked with me on my wedding day about such a thing. As I hurried through the hallway, panic setting in, I ran into Theon.

"Gods, woman! Do you need to be running about?" He exclaimed as I nearly slammed into him.

"Have you seen Robb and Will?" I demanded.

"Do you think Will has run?"

"Theon!" I warned.

He gave an easy smirk before glancing towards the other hallway, "In Maester Luwin's study."

"Thanks," I returned half-heartedly and walked on.

I knew he was telling the truth when I saw Grey Wind sitting in the doorway. He stood as I approached, casting friendly eyes towards me, but bowing slightly as though in an apology. I watched him with a raised eyebrow until I heard the raised voices inside.

"Do you understand the consequences of taking her?" Robb's voice carried towards me as I reached the direwolf.

Will returned with equal fire, "Do you understand the consequences if I didn't?"

"This sounds like wonderful pre-wedding conversation," I spoke up.

The men turned to me. Maester Luwin met me with thankful eyes while Will gave me an easy smile; Robb meanwhile returned an uneasy one.

"We received a raven from King's Landing, saying that Willem and Sansa have run away together. If they come to Winterfell, we are to return Sansa to King's Landing as this is a disgrace and shows a complete disregard for honor and our commitments. Failure to do so would be seen as questioning our dedication to the crown," Robb explained.

"Keep in mind it does not say treason," Willem stated.

Robb stared at him disbelief, "Yes, it goes one single step short of treason."

"Semantics are important," Will added.

Robb stared him down as though debating whether to lunge at him and attempt to choke him again. Grey Wind even stood, moving further into the room.

"What if they were already married?" I asked.

Both men turned to look at me again, so I explained with a shrug, "What would we do? It's already happened. We would not return her in that case."

Will's smile was growing and even Robb appeared more at ease. It was the deceptive solution either would have thought of themselves if they had taken a moment to cool down, but not in the heat of the moment.

"Besides, they should soon receive our raven about the Lannisters setting fire to our lands. I'm sure King Robert would be in a more forgiving mood after that, and to explain this, we can easily say that what the gods have seen to fruition, we cannot put asunder" I added.

Robb smirked, "Or perhaps, I just send another raven that simply states now we are even."

Will clapped a hand on Robb's shoulder, "I have never been prouder of you."

"I will get Sansa. Ana, can you get Will to the godswood?" Robb asked.

I grinned at my big brother. "I'm sure I can."

"I will see you all in the godswood," the Maester added, turning away.

He had certainly taken a step back from giving advice. The maester had deferred to Robb more and more, only speaking up when he truly felt it necessary. Robb had grown a great deal in the past several months, but still, his emotion would sometimes outpace his tongue. Granted, this was coming from the girl who nearly went riding after her elder brother before he could reach King's Landing.

And now it was clear that would have been a very big mistake. Willem was grinning from ear to ear as we walked away, following a fair distance behind Maester Luwin.

"Think of how proud our mother will be. Sansa is everything she wanted in a daughter," I stated.

If it were possible, Will smiled even more at my comment. "She is…I doubt our mother was terribly disappointed with you, however."

Laughing, I replied with a thank you, but this was not the time to speak about me. Tonight would be about Willem and Sansa. Everything else – problem or happiness – would fall away.

"I can't wait to take her back to Plenair," Will added.

"She will love it. You both will be perfect leading our house," I replied earnestly.

I could see the excitement in Will's eyes as we waited in the godswood, and when we heard two pairs of footsteps behind us, I watched his reaction when he turned around. His smile turned to one of amazement, his eyes wide, and he seemed to hold his breath entirely as Sansa walked towards him, her eyes fixed happily on him.

As Maester Luwin began, I found myself forgetting Will and Sansa in spite of my commitment moments before to focus on them. Instead, Robb and I fixed our eyes on each other. He looked so handsome, standing in his best doublet and cloak, his auburn hair a handsome mess of curls. But beyond that, it was the stare in his eyes that held me transfixed.

For a moment, we were both remembering our wedding day, standing before one another in amazement, a man and woman grown who were still so innocent and fresh in the world. Much had happened between then and now, but there was one thing that remained the same: when I was in front of Robb, the world still fell away, and there we were, just a man and a woman in love.

And as we mouthed the words Willem and Sansa said aloud, it felt as though we were recommitted to a bond that we knew would never break in life or death.


	34. Brothers & Sisters

The wedding party was a welcome celebration. Bran and Rickon seemed to enjoy themselves, sitting alongside us and the newly named Lord and Lady Samelson. The happy couple was dancing more than anything else that night while Robb and I were content to share a few dances but remained mostly at the table, enjoying the company of the youngest Starks and also our time alone when the younger boys had gone to bed.

"Sister," I glanced up to find Willem, extending a hand to me.

Sansa stood beside him with an expectant smile for her elder brother. Robb laughed and stood, leading her to dance.

"You embarrass me in my own hall, calling out the acting Lord of Winterfell for not minding my manners and dancing with the bride," he teased while his sister laughed.

I shook my head as Will spun me around with that winning smile he wore so often.

"What?" he asked with curiosity.

I shook my head again, taking a moment to try to frame the words. "I guess I'm just surprised and happy, so happy for you."

"I picked well."

Now, I cast my eyes towards the heavens, "What a charming way to phrase it. Is that how you won over Sansa?"

"I almost didn't," he said softly.

"It's impossible to resist the Samelson charm," I teased, getting a good laugh from Will.

"Too true," he agreed, spinning me again in a circle.

The music continued on as I danced with my elder brother. Soon, we crossed paths with Robb and Sansa and quickly switched partners. Even though I was thrilled to be back in Robb's arms, I could tell that we both would not have minded an extra moment with our siblings. Both of us were just happy they had escaped from King's Landing.

"It's odd," Robb began, glancing around the full room.

"What is?"

"When you're gone or someone else is gone, you can forget a bit, focus on other things. I know I have. With everything happening in our lands, trying to run our house, I was consumed by it, but then when you have things back as they were, even just a piece of it, for a few moments…" he trailed off.

I nodded, understandingly, "When it's taken from you again, it hurts more."

"I just wish we were all home, everyone back in Winterfell."

I squeezed his knee as we sat back down at the table. "Let's just be happy you have one sister out of King's Landing. Your mother should return soon. And, we have Bran and Rickon. We'll stay for a while."

He smiled sadly, "For a while. That's literally the most indefinite time you could have offered me."

"I know. I'll try tonight to think forward."

"Not tonight," Robb replied. "We can enjoy ourselves tonight and come back to earth tomorrow."

"I like how that sounds," I replied with a smile.

I cupped his face in my hands, pulling him close to me. His hands found my waist as he sucked on my lower lip. It was so easy to lose myself, wrapped in his touch and tasting him. The calls began long before we heard them, but when I ultimately pulled away, red-faced, Robb's hands found my cheeks and kept my gaze firmly fixed on him.

"I love you," he said softly, earnestly.

"I love you."

It was only the commotion in the hall that forced me to look away. Willem and Sansa were trying to sneak away, but could not without getting enough cheers and whistles to drown out the whole room. Sansa was crimson, so Will quickly led her out the door.

"And good evening, ladies and gentlemen!" he called with a wide smile, giving a gracious bow and escaping the hall.

Robb's hand clenched the table as he glared at the spot where my brother had just stood.

"Oh, Robb, it's very romantic," I teased, taking his hand. "Running away together. They will write stories about their love."

"You have spent altogether too much time with Sansa," Robb returned with a small smile.

"No, not enough unfortunately. I'll miss them when they leave in tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Robb's eyebrows raised. Clearly, this was news to him.

I ran my hand down his shoulder and upper arm soothingly, "I think they want as much time together alone as possible. They will have that more in Plenair than here."

"She just came home…" Robb said quietly.

Robb's face had softened in a matter of moments. I caressed his scruffy cheek as he leaned into my hand, his eyes slowly following my arm up to my shoulder, neck, and finally he held my gaze.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but Willem will take care of her," I rpomised.

Robb gave me a begrudging smile and shook his head. "We can leave that for tomorrow. I said before we should enjoy ourselves. Nothing else."

He leaned in and softly kissed my lips for just a moment, leaving me wanting so much more. We were not far behind Will and Sansa in leaving the Great Hall. It took forever to reach our chambers, however. We kept stopping to fall against a wall, kissing each other, his hands traveling along my body. I'd pull at the ties of his doublet as much to pull him close to me as to remove it.

It was a miracle when we reached our chamber as any more time outside would have resulted in a scandal. My dress was off in another second as I pulled away his shirt and pants.

I still trembled under his touch, wanting his to take me quickly, but he seemed content to go slow, teasing me with each kiss, sucking on my lip, or leaving a trail of kisses down my body, just nipping at the right places to make me moan. I had already come once before he finally pushed inside of me, raising me to my climax again.

I was left exhausted and fell fast asleep soon after. I awoke while it was still dark outside, however. There would not be much night left, but I was surprisingly alert. My mind bounced between topics, thinking first of Robb, our night together. So many of our nights together came flooding to me, but I found myself fixating on the first night. I hope Sansa felt fine; the idea came to me that maybe she might soon be pregnant.

It was something Robb and I did our best to avoid even now, but I smiled a little, thinking of a niece or nephew I might have, wondering what they would look like, and wondering about what my own children would look like with Robb, who they might take after.

I tried to put my mind to rest as I lay on my husband's chest, taking in his slow, measured breaths to lull me back towards sleep. But, when I did finally fall asleep, dreams were not far behind.

I felt a hand holding mine, leading me through a tunnel – pitch black with an inch of water and yet we were running as fast as we could.

In my mind, voice swirled. "Something of the North must survive." "You're all that's left of Winterfell; you must live." "Even as a ghost with no army, you would frighten them."

Robb's voice rang clear, "I cannot leave my men."

"You have to." It was more voices I did not know and one that sounded familiar. "You're no use to the North dead, Robb." "We need our King to live."

Then, finally, "You have to save my sister."

That voice sent a knife's sting through my stomach as we reached the tunnel. Grey Wind burst through first, leaping on a man, who screamed as he was ripped apart. Robb pulled out his sword, taking a second guard by surprise as I readied my bow, my arrow reaching the only other man within sight, and we continued running into the dark woods.

We ran as far as our legs could take us until we were deep in the woods with a moment to breath. I sat down on a fallen tree, my head in hands, as I kept hearing the voice "You have to save my sister" repeating over and over, threatening to drive me insane as I realized who it was.

"NO! Willem!" I screamed, shooting me awake.

Robb's arms encircled me as I wildly thrashed, sobbing my elder brother's name. Grey Wind had also managed to get into our chamber, leaping onto the bed. The giant direwolf threw himself on top of my legs, as Robb drew me fully against his chest.

"Ana! Ana!" Robb exclaimed, trying to pull me back to this world. We were in bed in Winterfell – not running through a dark tunnel towards a forest.

"Oh gods," I sobbed, collapsing into Robb's arms.

"Ana, what is it?" he asked, the worry straining his voice.

"I'm going to lose him too." It was all I could manage.


	35. Soon

I lay in bed, sobbing for an hour as the sun began to peak into our window. Grey Wind remained physically on top of me, looking at Robb with his yellow eyes for direction, but Robb had nothing. He just held onto me as I cried on his shoulder, only able to say that I knew Will would die and not too long from now.

He kissed my forehead, stroking my hair, as he repeated what Lord Whyte had said: the gods gave me this gift for a reason. I must be able to do something with the knowledge, not just to see and be unable to change anything. But the words fell hallow on my ears.

"Everything that I've seen. It's all happened just as I saw it," I explained.

"Ana," Robb attempted to interrupt.

"I've never been able to stop anything. I've only been able to react better, and—"

"—Ana!"

Now, he had my attention as I stared at him with big, red eyes.

"You have me. We will figure this out together. I promise you that. You won't lose your brother," he swore with an intensity that at least temporarily stopped my tears.

"Will cannot know, not now," I said softly.

Robb gave a slight smile, "Knowing you, my love, you will be more composed with them than I."

I bit back a new round of tears as Robb continued to rock me back and forth as much as could be allowed with the wolf sitting on my legs. Perhaps I would need to get used to this, however, just us three.

Walking into the courtyard, I found Willem already out, speaking with his men. For a moment, my stomach twisted, threatening to rise up into my throat, but then unbeknownst to my brother, he saved the moment.

"There we go!" he called as Chimera was led over to him, whinnying happily.

"Willem!" I exclaimed. "Chi is my horse."

"Oh, just one last ride," Will returned with a pleading look.

My lips pressed into a thin line, "Well, you have a history of running off now. I am not sure I trust you."

Will smirked at my jest, swinging onto Chimera. "Believe me, I'll be back. There's one thing here I won't leave behind."

With that, he kicked Chimera forward and off they galloped. Knowing she would be alone, I decided to check on Sansa, who was brushing her hair in front of the mirror. I smirked slightly as she turned towards me.

"What?" she asked, glancing around the chamber.

"I was just thinking about a memory. I saw you do this so many mornings, but it feels like a lifetime ago."

"I know what you mean. I missed you all so much." Her blue eyes began to swim. "I'm so happy Will brought me back here. If only for a few days."

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

Sansa instantly enflamed in red. I felt guilty for a moment, embarrassing her, but as a slight smile came to her face, that concern disappeared.

"A little sore, but happy," she answered. "Truly."

She bit her lip, looking away from me. "I won't press any more. It's Will, so I would rather not, but I am happy that you are happy."

Sansa smiled as she stood. "Here." She began to hand but my dress, but I closed her hands further around it.

"No, this is yours now," I replied.

"Oh good. I really didn't want to return it."

Laughing, I hugged her tightly. "You should eat something before you start the journey to Plenair."

"I will be happy to be off a horse for some time."

"No more than five days likely much shorter if you let Will push everyone."

Sansa and I ate with Robb, Bran, and Rickon. It wasn't long before Willem came bounding in with a wide grin. He walked straight to Sansa, cupping her face with his hands, and kissed her for a long moment. Robb, Bran, and Rickon all made faces of disgust.

"Why do you not greet me like that?" I demanded playfully.

Robb laughed and pulled me into a kiss that left me breathless.

"Can you all stop?" Rickon asked, getting loud laughs from Robb and Willem.

"I suppose it's time for us to go home, so we can disgust my younger brother," Will added.

"You'll have to say hello to Philip for me," I added with a sad smile on my face.

I couldn't help but wonder how difficult it had been for him while Willem was gone and how much harder it would be soon. Of course, he would have my mother, who I was sure could capably run any household or people, and now Sansa but he was a little boy with altogether too much pressure soon to be thrust upon him.

Robb walked out with Willem as the rest of us followed with Sansa. Her eyes were red as she hugged her younger brothers tightly. I was crying as well as I hugged her, but saying goodbye to Will was even more gut wrenching than it had ever been. He could see in my eyes that something was different as I clung onto him.

"I am going to see you again, aren't I?" he asked in a small voice.

I nodded into his shoulder, "Yes, you will."

"Then it can't be so bad," he insisted as much to convince himself as me.

"No, not yet."

I gave him an extra hug and stepped back quickly to keep myself from breaking down completely. Robb took hold of my waist, supporting me as I leaned into him. We stood for a long time even after they had left until Maester Luwin came for us.

"You need to respond to the King's letter," he reminded us.

Robb nodded, "Of course. Will you be alright?"

"Yes," I answered softly, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Yes, because I will be training with Rickon. I have recently neglected my swordplay. Bran, will you be so kind as to critique me."

"If he won't, I will," Theon spoke up.

"Excellent. Come along boys," I replied as Rickon hurried off, Summer and Shaggydog chasing after him. Hodor carried Bran while Theon and I trailed.

"Do you ever dream of me?" Theon asked.

I stared at him in disbelief.

"No, not that," he chuckled. "Well, how could anyone blame you?"

"Good day, Theon."

Before I could walk far, he caught my arm, pulling me away from the younger boys' ears. "I meant, when you see things. Robb told me that you knew your brother would die soon."

I tried to focus on my irritation rather than the tears that threatened to billow up inside of me. I never thought Robb would say anything without speaking to me first, but I tried to push that aside as I nodded.

"Have you ever seen anything about me?" Theon pressed.

"No," I answered honestly, giving him a shrug. "Do you want me to try?"

Theon's normally proud, arrogant expression fell into a puzzle as confusion, curiosity, and fear crept in.

"I don't know…" His guard returned momentarily. "It's probably better. I'll likely find a girl even prettier than you, rule the Iron Islands, no reason for anyone's jealousy now."

I smiled softly, replying with all sincerity, "I hope so."

Theon watched me with curiosity before finally letting go of my arm. Walking towards Rickon, I picked up a wooden sword.

"Are you ready, Rickon?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed enthusiastically, ready to train.


	36. The Next Step

We were surprised not to hear a timely reply to our ravens – either one. Nothing was said of the Lannisters and no comments in regard to Sansa and Will came from King's Landing.

Life seemed to settle into some sense of normalcy again. I spent time training. I found myself looking after Rickon and Bran much more than before while Robb fell back into his typical duties as Lord of Winterfell. I could tell, though, that behind his confident exterior, he was beginning to grow uneasy at the silence. If I let myself truly think about it, I too felt uncomfortable.

I found Robb in our chamber writing a letter to his father. I stood behind him, wrapping my arms around him shoulders as I leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"I need to write to Arya," I commented as Robb reached up to rub my arms.

"We should have heard from the King by now."

"He is the King, Robb. He will answer when he chooses. I'm sure the Lannisters have little to say either at this time with the evidence we have."

Robb raised a questioning eyebrow, "If I've silenced the Lannisters with a pen, then I am the greatest lord to ever lived."

I smiled fully, "You may be."

"Well, you are certainly the greatest wife to ever live with comments like that."

I kissed him softly for a long moment before standing and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Robb called.

"Training with Theon. You'll be there soon?" I asked hopefully.

"Absolutely."

Walking to the courtyard, I tried to push the worries from my mind. All we could do was wait. After we'd been so proactive, it was physically painful, though. Robb and I could put on easy smiles for our people and families, but he was frustrated. Theon frequently offered to lead a group to King's Landing, and I threw myself into training, knowing I would need it. It was nearly impossible to keep myself focused, though.

In the back of my mind, I couldn't forget that we still held the men who had burnt our fields, I felt ill whenever Will was mentioned, and I had an uneasy feeling each time a raven arrived. All of this affected my concentration.

"You had this yesterday. Why are you so miserable now?"

Theon was not the kindest teacher, but he was effective.

I glared at him, "Well, yesterday, I only had it for a moment before you determined you were hungry and needed to eat. Then, you disappeared for the evening with some young woman."

Theon smirked, "Right. Well, pick it up. Your feet moved faster yesterday."

"You also were more focused," Bran offered.

"And a great help you are," I teased with an affectionate smile towards Robb's younger brother.

The boy returned it as I gave my attention back to the Ironborn. Theon hit hard and fast, but I was able to absorb and push it back to him. When he knocked the sword from my hand, I let out another sigh of frustration.

"You have to be better," Theon stated.

"I realize that!"

But as I turned to show him my anger, there was a softness in his expression. He had been giving me that look for days now. Ever since Robb had told him what I saw would happen to Will, Theon would look at me with this sympathy behind his eyes that was not only disarming but aggravating. I didn't want to talk about it. It would only make me cry, and now, I needed to be stronger, more adept, more knowledgeable. I needed to see more and to take on more. I needed Theon's fight, not his pity.

For some reason, though, nothing worked today. I shook my head, turning to leave the courtyard. As I did, I saw Robb behind me, breathing a sigh of relief as I set down the sword.

"Tomorrow," Theon promised.

Walking towards Robb, my head hung low.

"Bran was right," Robb stated.

"What?"

"Much as I hate to watch you do this. If you insist upon it, you need to let yourself fight with your emotions again," Robb instructed.

"My father said too much emotion will make you prone to mistakes."

"He is right, but I'm sure he also felt a total lack of emotion would prevent you from truly focusing and fighting. You have to fight for a reason, or at least, I know I need to."

"I cannot think about Will, not now."

"Then, think of our home. If we had not yet found those men."

"Or I could think of you."

Robb smiled sadly, "I hope you are never fighting for me."

"That—"

"My lord," Maester Luwin called, interrupting what I could already tell would have been the beginning of an argument.

"Yes?" Robb asked enthusiastically. Clearly, he too was not interested in our discussion.

"You must come quickly. The response from King's Landing has finally come."

Robb looked to me, his eyes alight with excitement and apprehension. He pushed that aside, putting on his voice of authority as he called over his shoulder, "Hal. Theon. Come quickly."

For a moment, as the men walked away, I felt confused, watching them. Since we had returned, he had spent so much time working alone.

"Ana," Robb called. "Are you coming?"

Shaking myself out of it, I realized my concern was ridiculous. Perhaps I was spending too much time with Theon; I was becoming moody.

"You've never felt the need to be asked before," Robb teased, but that good-natured smile disappeared quickly.

As Robb's eyes traveled over the message, his face grew paler with each line, but when he reached the end, the paleness began to turn to redness. His jaw jutted forward, and he met Theon's and Hal's eyes with fire.

"Robb?" Theon ventured.

"Call our bannermen. Every one," Robb stated.

"What's happened?"

"The King's dead. My father is imprisoned. We're marching on King's Landing."

Theon's expression turned from initial surprise to excitement.

"We may need your father's ships," Robb added.

"They are yours," Theon replied, turning out the door to reach out to the Iron Islands.

"Hal, let our men know, and we'll put out the message," Robb added.

As Hal left, I exchanged a concerned glance with Maester Luwin.

"Robb, have we thought this all through?"

"What is there to think about? They've imprisoned my father for treason! What treason would he commit? He is the most honorable man I have ever known; we know the Lannisters don't trust us. The king dies and suddenly my father is in prison!" He exclaimed, standing. "We are bringing him home, Ana."

"Do we know that the best way to do this is by calling our men?"

Robb started at me incredulously.

"Can we do this through negotiation?"

"That is what this is, Ana. You, my mother, and I have been summoned to King's Landing to declare our loyalty," Robb explained.

In his anger, he wasn't able to explain this clearly. I took the letter from him to read what was written: The king had died from wounds sustained while on a hunt. Eddard Stark conspired against the crown and was now imprisoned for treason. Catelyn Stark, Robb, and I were to declare our loyalty in their city, and we would have the opportunity to plead for Lord Stark's life.

Robb had boiled it down to the key messages, but I still felt the need to question this strategy. "So, we are going to arrive at King's Landing with all of our bannermen?"

Robb let out a loud sigh, "I need everyone prepared. I have no plans to lay siege to that city now, but we cannot go near there without support."

"We also do not want to pressure them into doing something foolish out of fear," I pointed out.

"I doubt the crown wants a war with the North," Maester Luwin spoke up. "Assembling our forces will show our strength and should encourage the queen to find a more amenable solution where Lord Stark is pardoned, and we can all return in peace."

I glanced towards Robb, who watched the elderly man with his blue eyes wide and bright, wanting to believe him. Truly, I did too, but again, the words seemed to ring hollow.

"We'll call upon our bannermen," Robb repeated to Maester Luwin, before standing and walking away.

I saw him run his hands through his curly hair in aggravation as he exited the room. Glancing back to Maester Luwin, he looked concerned but resolute as he left to make preparations. My stomach was beginning to twist and turn into itself as I stood paralyzed.

"We'll have a great many guests in a short amount of time, my lady," he reminded me.

I nodded with a soft smile, "I will preparations."

As I passed the elderly maester, I added quietly, "Thank you."

I needed some task to take me away from my nerves and to force me to move and clear my head. Only when I had calmed down myself, would I be able to work out what I thought our next steps should be.


	37. Fear

The men began to arrive swiftly over the next several days, turning Winterfell and our surrounding lands into a sea of tents and sigils. I told Maester Luwin to stop bringing me the figures being eaten away by this stay. We had enough to focus on without thinking of the costs. If we did plunge into war, it would be much worse anyway.

Robb had taken on the air of the lord with every action since the letters arrived. Grey Wind always stood at his side to the point that I sometimes felt a bit secondary to the hulking direwolf.

Although Robb would still ask my opinion, he had started to pull away ever since I brought up Willem.

"Can he meet us halfway?" I asked with hope.

Robb furrowed his eyebrows, "We need everyone, Ana."

"I understand that, Robb, but he's so newly married. I…" My dreams began to flash through my brain, causing me to stop speaking for a long moment. "I just want him to have some time with his wife before…before anything happens to him."

"So this is the start." It wasn't a question from Robb; he knew it the moment he opened the letter. And yet, he had not admitted it to himself.

"I think so," I whispered.

Robb's jaw jutted forward, "He can meet us so long as those loyal to your family come as well."

I nodded, "They will."

"Perhaps Sansa…" he trailed off.

I waited for him to continue, but Robb shook his head. "It…we can worry about who will be safest where later. Negotiations have not failed yet."

"No, not at all," I agreed.

We walked together to the courtyard to welcome the next group of men. It seemed like an endless stream as we took as many within Winterfell as possible. The others were stationed around our castle.

I found myself yet again in a small room, training with Theon, and missing Jon terribly.

"If you think you are going to fight with us, then you need to hit harder," Theon stated.

"Do you realize how irritating you are, or does that not connect with you?" I returned.

"Do you realize that I would rather not die, and your current state of sword play does not inspire a great bit of confidence?"

"I miss Jon."

"You miss him because he goes easy on you."

"I miss him because he was like a brother to me. I want him here because he could help us, and I would rather he were here because you are literally pushing me to my last wit, Theon Greyjoy!"

"Good, use it," he returned and came at me.

Initially, it was anger that motivated me as I brought my sword against Theon's, but it wasn't anger that got me to the point of so much swift hitting, poise and balance, that within two minutes, I saw Theon's weakness, found my opening and knocked his sword to the ground.

"Well, done, my lady. See what anger can do?" Theon stated, brushing himself off.

"It wasn't anger," I replied. "I thought of Jon, and how even though I wish to the gods he were here, I am so happy that he's far away from all this on the Wall. And, I want him to stay out of it if he can."

"That was touching. Let's just leave it at: I am a brilliant teacher."

"Let's just go again."

Theon smirked, "Fine. You know the more you win, the more credit I take."

"I suppose I will just have to surmount that by laughing at you as you fall to the ground."

"Good luck, Ana." He returned with a smirk, kicking his sword up into his hand.

Robb came in to watch us on the next pass. He watched with a grimace, but at moments when I won, I could the pride in his eyes. A few moments later, however, it seemed to always fall back into nervousness.

"I'm getting better," I offered.

"Thanks to me," Theon added.

Robb nodded, "Yes, I can see that."

"We're about to practice archery," I added. "If you want to train with us."

"I would love to," Robb replied. "But I can't. There's too much happening outside."

"Do you need me?"

"Always," Robb answered, kissing me softly. "But you stay here. I will see you soon."

My archery had not suffered at all despite my lack of practice. I couldn't help but look towards the heavens, thanking my father for his constant help with that when I was a child. I returned to the courtyard soon after, speaking with the heads of household of various families.

My father had always told me that a smile and a laugh could go as far as an authoritative word or title. Armed with that and a small piece of information about their family or their histories, I put as many of them at ease as possible before leaving to find Robb.

"I cannot imagine there would be any family we are missing," I commented.

"Almost," he answered, his voice sounding distant.

"Who is not yet here?" I asked Robb as I walked closer.

"The Umbers," he stated.

Our chamber was in utter disarray as Robb searched for everything he felt he needed as we went South. I leaned against the windowsill, my arms folded in front of me.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked.

Robb raised an eyebrow, sifting through books. "You aren't going."

"Like hell." I pushed myself off the window as Robb stood.

"Ana…" His tone was a warning.

"How dare you! How do you think you can leave me here and discard your wife."

"Discard?" He demanded. "I'm trying to keep you safe. I asked Will to send Sansa back; you'll be protected here at Winterfell."

"I'll be safe with you!"

"Analysa."

"No, Robb! You are not leaving me here. You made a vow to me."

"I didn't swear to bring you into danger with me."

"I can take care of myself."

Robb shook his head, "Just because you can use a bow and a sword does not make you a soldier."

"No? What does then, Robb? Bravery? Do you think me weak?"

"No."

"Isn't being a soldier about honor and the will to fight for your family?"

"Yes, but—"

"So what is the problem? Is it that I am not a man? Is that it?" I demanded.

Robb didn't look in my eyes, "Soldiers fight in battle. They kill people, Ana. You're too good to—"

I laughed aloud, "Don't act like I'm purer than you; I've killed men, Robb, more men than you to date. I believe that makes me more of a warrior and far less good than you, my lord."

"More of a warrior?" Robb demanded, his eyes alternating turning to sheets of ice. "You'll see a battlefield when Theon Greyjoy falls in love."

"Fine, go on, Robb. The second you are out the gates, I will follow you. What will you do, keep me in the dungeons to prevent it?"

Robb raised his hands in frustration, "Gods, I have half a mind to! Do you know what happens to women in battle?"

"Oh, I thought this was still negotiations."

"I hope that is all it becomes. Say this goes poorly, say I am killed in a skirmish, do you know what our enemies will do to you? They will rape you repeatedly, beat you, and you will be begging to die before they give that to you. If they do."

"They won't have a chance."

Robb scoffed, "Will you strike them all down with your bow?"

"No, I'll kill myself before they can touch me."

For the first time that night, I saw fear flash through his eyes. He held his breath for a moment before exhaling long and slow, studying me as though he wanted to remember every detail. I had to be a sight, red-faced, my brown eyes wild from anger…and fear. I didn't want to die, and I didn't want him to die either.

"Do you think for a moment that you saying you'll kill yourself if we lose will entice me to take you with me?" Robb's voice shook as did his whole body as I stood in front of him. I had never seen him so furious.

"You'll stay where it's safe. 20 men can hold Winterfell, and I'll see you protected."

"Robb," I started.

"Stop, Ana. I will hear no more tonight!" Robb yelled, putting up a hand to silence me.

I had much more to say, but I held my tongue as the anger coursed through my blood. I knew fear was powering his words more than anything, but part of me didn't want to care. The other part of me was too furious to say a word, so I left. As I turned away, though, Robb grabbed for my hand. He did not look at me, but he held on for a moment, squeezing my wrist, before letting me go.


	38. Oaths & Promises

I slept in my own chamber that night. I had rarely done so since I married Robb, but I could not be near him after our argument. If I were, we would have fought more, grown angrier. It was best to walk away for the night.

I lay in bed for a long time, staring into the darkness as my blood boiled underneath my skin. If he honestly thought for one moment that I would stay in Winterfell, Robb Stark had no idea who he had married. My anger did little for my sleep, but I did manage to close my eyes for a few hours.

I awoke, feeling no better. Robb had already left our chambers and was awaiting the arrival of the Umbers in the courtyard.

"My lord," I offered curtly as I took my place next to him.

"My lady," he returned.

We stood with our shoulders just touching, but neither of us said another word as we waited for the Umber party to make their way through the gates.

"Are you and Ana fighting?" Bran asked with curiosity.

"Not now, Bran," Robb returned with authority.

"That would be a yes," Theon whispered.

Robb shot him the dark glare, so I didn't have to. I kept my head forward and painted on a smile as the Greatjon rode into Winterfell. Instantly, I felt sorry for the horse. This man was gigantic.

"Well, I hear we will have ourselves a good fight with the Lannisters," he called, walking towards Robb. With a bow, he added, "I look forward to crushing them with you, my lord Stark."

Robb grinned, "It may not come to that."

"That grin on your face suggestions otherwise. You're relishing it as well!" The man guffawed. "And this must be your wife, Lady Stark."

"Lord Umber," I returned with a smile.

"You've done well, Lord Stark."

Robb gave a begrudging smile to me, "I did."

"So, who else do we have here? We need to see what warriors have come to fight the Lannisters. They will regret doing this, my lord."

Robb led him away towards the other men, the Umber sons in tow. I watched them walk on, my eyes stuck on the back of Robb's messy curls. He could feel my gaze. He almost turned back, but with resolve, kept on walking.

"You must have done something particularly terrible," Theon commented.

I shot him a dark stare.

"Oh, harsh reaction."

I waited until I was sure everyone was out of earshot before stating, "He's said he would leave me here in Winterfell."

Theon's confident smirk fell into a frown as his eyebrows furrowed. "Sorry?"

"He said he wouldn't take me with you all."

"No, he has to. I've finally got you in fighting shape, and—"

"—I am serious, Theon!" I exclaimed, my tone lashing out like a whip.

"So am I!" He returned almost in a hiss. "You have to come. You can see things."

I expelled all the breath within me, staring for a long time at the ground.

"You have to come," he repeated softly.

"I know."

"I'll speak to him," Theon offered.

"Best of luck to you," I called after him.

I wasn't sure how to begin with Robb, so I could only imagine how poorly this would go for Theon. It was clear at supper that the Ironborn had done little to warm the icy air between Robb and me.

I found myself sitting at the table as the men bandied words about who would be in charge of what. I spent most of the conversation casting pointed stares at Robb, but with each glance, I found my anger subsiding bit by bit, changing into worry. While the men seemed hungry for battle and war, the discussion was weighing on my husband. He put on a brave face, but I could see the darkness behind his eyes.

If any of this conversation were to come true, it would mean that negotiations had failed, that he did not have his father back, that he'd be asked to do something no man his age should have to do.

"Forgive me, my lady. Such words are not fit the ears of such a beautiful woman."

I turned towards Lord Umber with a wry smile. In truth, I hadn't heard any of his words. I was looking at Robb, trying to determine when he would explode in frustration.

"I assure you, my lord, I am made of much stronger stock than I appear," I returned.

"Yes, I'm sure your father saw to that. Great man."

"He was. My brother and I seek to emulate him in all we do."

"So this is why you sit in on a meal amongst us warriors? The only woman in the room. Tell me, Lord Stark, do you feel comforted with your wife in the room. I realize you've had not yet a year with her, but there are times to leave aside your women."

"I find my wife helps me to keep a cool head, something that we could all stand to be mindful of." Robb's tone was a warning, but the Greatjon seemed not to notice.

"Well, we will miss your father, Lady Stark. I suppose it's good to be reminded of the Samelsons. Now that was the only man fit to lead the vanguard other than me! But since he is gone, I shall do it," the Greatjon continued.

I could see the flash of red in his eyes as Robb stared at the man. Robb's hands clenched into a fist as the Greatjon threatened to march his men home if he did not get his way. Within a moment, Robb was on his feet.

"And after I'm done with the Lannisters, I will root you from your keep and hang you for an oath breaker," Robb threatened.

I cast a quick look to Theon, who had already begun to go for his sword as the Greatjon stood to question Robb's authority. But as Grey Wind came flying across the table, Theon yielded, and I let my fingers slide away from my dagger as everyone stood.

I will still never understand how tension that was so palpable you felt stuck in place could dissipate in an instant, but apparently, direwolves tearing off fingers had that affect on people.

I cast a glance at Bran as the men began to laugh at Robb and the Greatjon's exchange of words. He seemed to share in the confusion, staring uneasily at all of the men. I excused myself early to walk back with him and Hodor.

"Doubtless he meant only to cut my meat for me?" Bran repeated Robb's words, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Your brother has quiet a gift with words when he wants to use them to his advantage. That was something he always accuses me of," I added.

"How can they laugh about all of this? My father lies in prison and they treat this like it is a game!"

"I think sometimes, Bran, it is easier to laugh because if you are truly honest with yourself and truly let the gravity settle in, you'll begin to cry."

"I feel like crying, thinking about my father; is that wrong?"

"No, no, Bran. Of course, it isn't wrong, but there is a time to cry and a time to be brave and even at times, you have to tell yourself everything is fine when it isn't so you can get to the next moment. I think that's what Robb feels he needs to do."

"That sounds exhausting to lie like that all the time."

"It's not all the time," I promised.

"It feels like it. Robb is always so serious now, so cold. He's changed."

"We all have, Bran," I replied as Hodor set the boy down on his bed. "That is part of growing up, but I hope you don't think because Robb is so serious that he cares less for you. You and Rickon, the girls, Jon, you are all just as important to him as ever. Now, he feels he must protect you all, and it is very hard to know what is best when you're so young without your parents."

"And you," Bran added. "I know he wants to protect and do what is best for you too."

I sad smile came to my lips with a slight chuckle. I knew last night that fear was fueling Robb's anger, but hearing Bran's words, I remembered that I needed to apply the same logic I was using on Bran to myself.

"What is it?" Bran asked.

I shook my head, "Nothing, Bran. I fought with Robb last night and what you've said, you just reminded me that when you're angry, the obvious answers are hard to see. Now, I shall see you tomorrow."

"You all leave tomorrow don't you?"

Although I had not gotten the agreement from Robb, I nodded nonetheless. The boy threw his arms around me, and I gave him an extra squeeze in the hug. I felt tears coming to my eyes, and though I would usually try to be brave for him, I wanted to show Bran that it was okay to show emotion.

"Goodnight, Bran, and thank you for the reminder," I whispered, almost soothed by letting the tears fall.

When I opened the door to Robb and my chamber, we both looked at each other with raised eyebrows and a slightly open mouth before we cast our eyes towards the floor. I was surprised to find him back so early, and I knew he was surprised that I came to him that night when we had not made up.

"Ana," he said, breaking the silence; my name almost sounded like an oath on his lips, forcing my eyes to meet his.

"I know you are trying to protect me," I began.

"Always," he answered earnestly.

I felt my heart sinking as I began, but I didn't know how else to say it. "Negotiations will go poorly, Robb, and if you don't take me with you, I'm not sure if I will ever see you again."

Robb swallowed hard. "Will my father die?"

"I don't know, but we will be at war," I answered, honest and exhausted by it, as I sat down on the edge of the bed, staring at my hands.

I hated knowing so much and yet so little. I could tell my husband we would survive when everyone else in our company would die but I could not tell him for how long. I could foresee a long war, but I had no idea if Robb would fight as the acting Lord of Winterfell or as the true Lord of Winterfell. And, I could tell a Bolton would betray us, but I did not know which one or where.

"Are you going to tell me everything you have seen so far – every detail, not the general comments you make all the time?" Robb asked.

"I will tell you everything tonight," I swore.

Robb nodded as he took a seat next to me and let out an exhausted sigh. "Before you start, have someone begin preparing your clothes and pack your bow and sword just in case."

He could see my expression begin to light up, but as it did, he put a finger up, "I make no promises that you will see a battlefield, Analysa Stark."

I kissed him softly on the cheek. I didn't need that promise tonight, just the knowledge that I would be with him. I quickly fetched a servant to make preparations for me that night. When I came back, Robb sat at the desk, his head in his hands.

I walked over, running my hand along his back. Robb returned an encouraging smile. When I moved to pick up a few items I planned to take with us, my husband took hold of my hand, pulling me into his lap.

"We are going to survive this war," he promised, his blue eyes binding me to him.

I nodded, trusting Robb completely. With a soft kiss on my lips and then my hands, he let go of me. As I began to carry away my things, I saw him return to his slumped position, head in hands. The worry creased on his forehead made me feel rooted to the ground, but I knew for the moment, there was nothing to say.

He was questioning if he made the right decision to bring me with him. When I returned to our chamber and started telling him all that I had dreamed of, I could see the doubt slowly evaporate from his mind; however, the worry only seemed to knit further into his brow.


	39. A Time to Be Brave

"House Bolton?" Robb repeated.

Robb's face got smaller in his confusion. His eyes were unfocused as thoughts flew through his mind. He struggled to find words, so I began explaining.

"I'm not sure when exactly, but there will be a hall. Tapestries on all sides, and we will be going for a celebration except there will be nothing joyful about that night. We will be ambushed, and your men will close ranks. Willem and the Greatjon will scream at us to run, that we have to go, something of the North has to live on to haunt them, and I'll know a path. I'll pull aside a tapestry and there will be an opening, a forgotten door, somehow we'll get through. They will stay, though, and we will lose every person we took with us. And, it will just be you and me and Grey Wind, and we will have to survive, Robb."

Robb's chest rose and fell quickly as he stared at me with hardened eyes, trying to understand each sentence, but how could he? I could barely comprehend the idea that Will would die, and I had weeks with this knowledge.

"We will start our search for Bran, and that is all I know…"

Robb chewed on the inside of his lip. "All of our men?"

"I think they all will die, Robb."

He opened his mouth, but had to close it again before finding the strength to ask after his best friend. "Theon?"

I shook my head, "He was not there."

Robb breathed out a sigh. Inwardly, I prayed he would not ask about his mother. She would be with us – one of the few women – but Robb must have assumed it would just be the men as he focused on the battle, not the reason we would be there.

"There is no way to save them?" He asked.

"We can try to map it out when we have time to think of the future, love. Tonight, I think you have enough to plan."

Robb nodded and stood up, running his hands through his hair. He paused there before turning back to me. "You are telling me everything?"

I gulped down the lump in my throat. I couldn't lie to him, but I needed him to ask specifically about what I was too sad to volunteer.

"When you say we will search for Bran. You truly mean we. You are not hurt in this dream?"

I shook my head, "I'm not hurt. Grey Wind is fine, and the only blood on your doublet is that of another man."

Robb nodded, "I can't lose you."

"You won't, Robb. You won't," I promised.

"We should throw Bolton out of our company this instant."

"Do we punish a man for something he has not done and may never do?"

"You said yourself that everything you have seen has come to pass – even me choking your brother and that one seemed unlikely."

I laughed lightly at his jest but it was half-hearted. "This is why seeing complicates things. What are we to do, Robb? Sending him away would alienate him and cause suspicion; I'm very sure he would turn on us then. Keeping him here will make the both of us painfully nervous, but I can't see the harm now. Not when I know we age some."

"Years?"

"Years or experience," I offered.

"And in none of this have you seen my father?" Robb reiterated.

With a sad shake of my head, I said nothing else. Robb went quiet again, staring forward with his jaw pushed forward.

"I can try," I offered. Seeing him like this made me feel physically ill as my stomach began to knot.

Robb placed a hand on my back, rubbing it slowly, "You've already done so much."

"I can do more."

"I know," he replied.

Something in his eyes suggested, though, that he wasn't sure he wanted to know more. A long silence fell. Typically, these were easy to sit through, but I was starting to worry that perhaps I had said too much. Maybe I still needed to hold things back.

"We ought to go to bed. We have only a few hours before sunrise," I suggested.

"Who knows the next time we'll be in a real bed?"

I nodded, staring towards the floor for a moment before trying to take in the rest of the chamber, how it glowed in the moonlight and candlelight.

"I have no intention of using it for sleeping," Robb added, turning his blue eyes onto my reddening cheek.

"You still make me blush."

Robb grinned, "I hope I always can."

I looked at him, trying to bite back at smile as he closed the space between us. It still amazed me how his touch sent my stomach muscles tightening. Robb pulled me into his lap, his hands quickly finding their way up my skirt, caressing my legs. Kissing him pushed away every other thought from my mind. Somehow, even with the fear, the uncertainty, it was comforting to know that we could still lose ourselves in each other.

The next morning I awoke in Robb's arms, wrapped tightly into him underneath the furs. I clung a bit tighter as he stirred. Neither of us said anything for a long time, just taking in the moment.

When we finally did get out of bed, it felt as though I was dreaming more now than while I was asleep. I had such a strange feeling and looked at everything as though there was a cloud around, obscuring the appearance of everything.

I knew I was walking through the halls, making final preparations, but my mind was not there. Each place I stepped was a memory: a kiss from Robb, a joke with Jon, a piece of advice from Maester Luwin. I couldn't go anywhere without seeing some glimpse of Bran, Rickon, Sansa, Arya, Catelyn, or Eddard. Knowing that these may be the last pieces I would have with them set my stomach uneasy and my head spinning.

"Ana?" Robb asked as took me in his arms.

I had been standing at the window, head in hand, but the moment he touched me, I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my head in his shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked with concern.

As he pulled back, I saw the worry swimming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just needed a moment before…before we put on brave faces," I explained.

Robb tucked a strand of my blond hair behind my ear and cupped my face with both hands so that I had to meet his gaze again.

"I swore to you that we would survive this war. I meant it." His blue eyes turned to a steel as he said those words.

I knew he meant it, but it still said nothing about the other Stark family members who flooded my thoughts. With a strong nod, his hands slid down my shoulders to my hands. He gave them a squeeze and then led us towards the courtyard. Taking a deep breath, I managed a smile at Robb before we stepped out into the overcast skies and wind. The men were all ready, waiting on their liege lord as we said our final goodbyes to the family.

I kneeled down, bare steady steady before Rickon threw his arms around me.

"You listen to your brother," I cautioned him. "Bran will take great care of you."

"Don't go!" The little boy cried, hugging me tighter.

"We'll be home before your know it," I insisted with a confident smile. It took everything within me to maintain it as I walked to where Bran sat with Robb in front of him.

"Maester Luwin will help you with everything," Robb stated, before looking beyond Bran at the elder man. "He's helped me more than I can say."

Maester Luwin smiled at Robb with pride, but behind his eyes, I could see the trepidation.

"You'll probably be a better lord than I," Robb added with a smirk to his younger brother.

Bran chuckled sadly, "You aren't serious."

"I hope not. I fully intend to take back control of the castle when I return…granted, our father will likely want that title back as well."

Bran laughed again and hugged his brother one more time before it was my turn. I gave Bran an extra squeeze and pulled back to look at him.

"No tears today?" I asked quietly.

"My sister once told me there is a time to cry and a time to be brave," he replied, quoting my words. "It's not time to cry, not when I know I will see you again."

"Absolutely," I agreed. "I will see you soon."

Swinging myself up onto Chimera, we took one last survey of the castle. This place had been my home for nearly a year and I wanted to remember every detail to take with me. I turned back to Robb, watching him for a moment too as he looked at his childhood home.

With a soft smile, he cast his gaze upon me. I felt myself smiling in spite of the hole that seemed to grow in the pit of my stomach.

"You'll stay with me through all of this," he stated, not even a question.

"As long as you want," I replied, getting a wide smile from Robb.

"Forever then."

His grin turned to one of mischief as he kicked his horse onwards. Robb looked back at me, nodding for me to hurry up and keep my promise. Grey Wind bound after him, and with barely a nudge, Chimera was flying, carrying me back to Robb's side.

The cheers for the North, for Winterfell, for Robb, rang out as we raced through the troops of men, outside of our walls. And soon, the thundering sound of our forces grew in my ears as we began our journey to King's Landing.


	40. Surprises from Plenair

***Willem's POV***

"You're spending an awful long time with him, my lord…neglecting your own wife," Sansa's voice called to me with a slight rebuke in her tone.

I turned my typical, flashing smile to her, which she couldn't resist.

"Neglecting my wife?" I asked in shock as I ran the brush along my horse's shoulder. "Never."

"You have servants for that," she stated, nodding towards my brush.

I motioned her over, "You are not the biggest proponent of horses."

She laughed, "Ah, you've gathered that?"

I took her hand, placing it between mine and the brush. "Yes, somewhere in our time together, but you are a Samelson now. Horses are our family. The reason we spend so much time with them is that we realize these horses are not just animals to bear our burdens, carry us, be the conduit to battle. They are partners. I spend time with my horse because I need him to know me, so when we fight together, the bond is instinctively. I can worry less about telling him what to do outright because my body signals will guide him. It keeps both of us safer in battle."

Sansa stood in front of me, her head bowing at my last sentence. I dropped my head closer to her ear, asking softly, "You do not want to hear of battle."

She shook her head, "I just found you."

"I know," I whispered, kissing her cheek.

Sansa smiled but only for a moment before it fell away. She took back her hand and stepped away from me. I looked into the eyes of my horse, Chiran.

"You still love me, right?"

The horse gave a whinny, which I took as positive support. With another pat, I hurried after her. Since we received the raven from Winterfell, Sansa had been a mess, alternately crying for her father, her brother, and me. I tried as best I could to comfort her, but I could occasionally hear hollowness in my own voice as I thought of my last visit with my sister. She saw something happening to me, and it left a sinking feeling in my stomach that threatened its stability each time I thought too seriously. So, I tried to keep light of heart and charm my way along.

I had bought some extra time; Robb said I could meet him on the road to King's Landing. But now, that day had come, and I was going to leave Plenair again.

I hurried after Sansa, who had not gotten very far. Our courtyards had turned into veritable villages, set with tents that forced us into a very definite course, blocking most alternatives.

"Sansa," I called after her.

She slowed her pace, which made me chuckle. Even in her frustration, she played the part of an obedient wife. When I caught up to her, I tucked her arm in mine, holding her close. She kept her head high as we passed by the men, but I could see her fighting back tears.

"I'm sorry this has happened," I said once we were clear of the tent.

Sansa glanced aside and tried to force a smile as one of the men passed by, but she had little luck. As much as I loved my home, it was becoming irritating to hardly have any privacy with the open air passages. We ultimately had to return to our chamber to have any real discussion.

"There is nothing you can do," Sansa began. She turned her back to me as her fingers wrapped around the back of a chair. "You have to go. I understand that. I just wish…"

"What?" I asked, stepping towards her.

"That it was not so soon," she answered with a sad smile, shaking her head.

I cupped her face, leaning in to kiss her softly, only pulling away to rest my forehead on hers.

"We have tonight, and half a day tomorrow," I reminded her and lifted her off the ground, kissing her again.

Our half-day was not as pleasant as that evening. It was custom for family to see the men to battle. Sansa gingerly took her seat sidesaddle as we began to ride off. For a long while, we rode in silence, stealing glances at each other but unsure what to say. It had always been so easy with Sansa, but today, it was impossible. There was nothing to make her feel better, nothing to stop this growing lump in my stomach, and nothing that could stave off the inevitable.

"You know Ana will be with us," I began slowly as we drew closer to the place where I would have to say goodbye to her, my mother, and Philip.

Sansa smirked slightly, "Do you believe I would be as good of an addition to the cause as her?"

"Absolutely," I said with such honesty that for a long moment, Sansa was completely disarmed.

Her expression softened even further, threatening to fall into tears. She managed to curl her lips in an attempt at a smile, "You must be in love with me to believe that."

"I must be," I agreed, feeling the lump grow bigger.

I slowed our pace and turned my horse to face my brother first. "I know you will be lord of our house while I am gone, but don't you dare think of stealing my wife's affections."

"Will!" Philip exclaimed in embarrassment, his cheeks bright red.

"I need that promise."

"I promise!" He cried, mortified and giving apologetic looks to Sansa.

I turned next to my mother, who was already in tears. "Please don't."

"I can't help it when my son is going to war."

"Negotiations," I corrected her.

My mother raised an eyebrow with a scoff. "You sound so like your father."

"I hope so," I replied, feeling a swell of pride as I thought of him, hoping that I would lead his men well. In truth, the company I brought owed me little except for a commitment to a memory of a man they respected and trusted as much as I did. I couldn't let them down, nor could I let her down. I turned to Sansa.

"I will be back," I swore, feeling that hollowness in my stomach.

Sansa nodded, "You had better. I want you home before it happens."

"Before what happens?" I asked.

"Before I have our child."

My mind went blank for a moment as I stared at her. "Are you – are you certain?"

Her face grew bright red. "I've missed my bleeding, so I—"

She had barely had the words out before I swung down from my horse. It was against tradition, but I couldn't care less as I slowly brought her down to her feet and kissed her fiercely. I was laughing when I pulled away as was she.

"You shouldn't be riding a horse!" I exclaimed.

My mother spoke up, "She will be fine, Will."

I could tell from her tone that she was beaming, but she couldn't have felt as happy as I did. The hollowness was completely gone; in its place, I was filled with such excitement, such joy and anticipation. I had to come back. No matter what Ana saw; I would come back.

"I will see our child," I promised.

"Will…" she whispered, hugging me tightly once more. I kissed her auburn hair as she clung tighter to my neck, tears rolling down her face.

"I will come back, Sansa. I swear it." Brushing her tears away, I kissed her again, pulling this moment deep inside of me to remember while I was away. I helped her back into the saddle and with a final nod and an "I love you," I turned away.

My second quickly joined me as did Lord Whyte. Even his grimaces couldn't keep the smile from my face.

"There is nothing to be so happy about, boy. Something is coming," the elder man said.

I nodded, "Yes, my child."

And with an extra kick, I set the pace to reach Robb Stark and get this moving. The sooner it started, the sooner it could be over, and I, home with my wife.

We made quick time, soon finding the Stark banners with the sigils of lesser houses intermixed. For a moment, I sat in amazement, looking at the vast array of tents. There were scores of men, and yet, how many of us would return home to our families when this was all over?

"You won't want to be sitting here all day, boy. You'll miss the war," Lord Whyte spoke up gruffly.

"Lord, not boy," I corrected him and galloped off before he could say anything further.

I'd barely spend three days with the man, and I had already grown tired of him. I spurred forward, though, towards the largest tent of the group, knowing that was where I would find Robb and Ana.

They came out to greet me, and in a rush of sisterly affection, proper turns were forgotten as she threw her arms around my neck well before Robb had gotten a word in.

"You made it," she whispered in a tone that I could not tell was happy or sad.

"Well, I thought I ought to. I did swear any oath after all," I replied with a shrug.

Ana's brown eyes gazed upward as she shook her head. She could not help but smile though, bringing a blush to her fair skin. She looked so like our mother except for that blond hair with a touch of red, that was Father.

"We're glad to have you, Will," Robb added, stepping forward.

With a strong embrace, I grinned widely, "Brother."

"What is it?" Ana asked.

"What's what?" I returned, already cursing her inwardly. She knew my tones too well.

"That was the sound of you having a secret."

I ran a hand through my hair as I took an extra step back from Robb. After he strangled me when I arrived in Winterfell with his sister, I had no idea what his reaction would be to this.

"Sansa is with child," I spewed out, my smile growing across my face.

"Will!" Ana cried, again hugging me tightly. "That is wonderful news. Oh, Will."

I glanced beyond her to see a strange look on Robb's face, some mix of anger, excitement, sadness. Each emotion seemed to share an equal time on his face before it settled into a warm but measured smile.

"Congratulations," he said.

"You two must have been doing little else but be in bed," Theon added.

Robb shot him a look, "That's enough out of you."

Theon just smirked to himself as Robb's direwolf cast a curious glance toward the Ironborn. He soon turned his attention back to his master as Robb took hold of my shoulder, "Come, we have much to discuss."

"Much indeed."

We all turned our heads quickly to see Lady Catelyn Stark standing at a slight distance.

"Mother," Robb said, walking towards her.

Her face was a sea of emotion as she pulled her son close to her, embracing him so tightly I thought she might choke him. Robb seemed unaffected by that, just smiling widely as he pulled away.

"I managed to sneak through relatively unnoticed because of the Samelson lot," Lady Catelyn added. "We'll need to work on your guards' signals to you."

"We will," Robb agreed, turning an eye towards the man I could only imagine was in charge of these things.

The poor individual quickly glanced around, began pointing to two other guards and barking orders to speak to the men at the outskirts.

"Ana," Lady Stark added, opening her arms to my sister. She fell into the hug, both women squeezing each other in some sort of silent communication.

Then, the matriarch's eyes turned to me. They were initially a cold blue that made me uneasy.

"And you!" she began, walking towards me.

I stood my ground, ready to accept the second strangling from a Stark, but instead, her face softened as she reached me.

"You saved my daughter," she stated, hugging me.

I breathed a sigh of relief and chuckled a bit, "I couldn't leave her. Unless she had asked me to, I – I couldn't leave the woman I love in that place."

"Thank you," she added.

"And he got her with child!" Theon added.

Ana smacked Theon's arm with a loud thwack as Lady Catelyn's eyes grew wide. She stared in shock before a true laugh came to her lips, "You…you did? I am to be a grandmother?"

"Yes, yes, she just told me. I'm sure she will write to you as soon as she can."

"Well, we must write to her. But, after we discuss our plans," Lady Catelyn added, remembering herself as she turned a glance back to Robb.

He stood again with a sad smile, along with my sister, that made me suspicious. Ana only shook her head as I raised an eyebrow, though, and we walked into Robb's tent, ready to breath in the map of Westeros laid out before us in some hopes of ending this so we could all soon return to our families.


	41. Scouting

"I should be with child," I whispered quickly.

"Hmm?" Robb asked sleepily as we lay naked in bed.

"You're the acting Lord of Winterfell. It's been a year. We should have children."

"Do you want them?"

"Not now."

"Then, you should not be with child," Robb returned simply, turning onto his stomach with an expectant stare. He knew from my silence that I was not in full agreement.

"Ana?" he pressed.

I shook my head softly, "Sometimes, it does not matter what we want. It matters what—"

"—Do you know what's exhausting about you?"

I started to laugh aloud, "That I'm not letting you sleep?"

Robb chuckled, his sleepy eyes opening wide. "No, that you always think you need to be doing more."

I gave a soft smile. "I just…worry."

Robb cupped my face with his hand, kissing me softly as the concerns started to melt away, just as they had when he was between my legs not too long ago.

"You will drive yourself mad, and me with you. Because of a lack of sleep," he teased, his smile lighting his face. "We've been cautious, and sometimes not, so if it's meant to happen, it will. I refuse to push this when I know you aren't yet ready."

"Would you mind sharing that with your mother? Each time Will mentions Sansa, I get the most uncomfortable look from her."

"You are overreacting. Don't make me distract you."

I smile crept across my lips, turning my head back in his direction. "I would really like you to."

"Be careful what you wish for, Ana. You might get distraction, and in nine months time, get an even bigger one."

"If it's meant to be…" I repeated teasingly, pulling him close for a kiss as I quickly added, "But, do try to pull away before—"

"—I know, love," he interrupted, moving himself on top of me and pinning down my legs and arms.

We had not slept much along the road, either having lively discussions about where or how we should approach King's Landing or simply because of each other. The next day we continued on our path South.

"Realistically, we are going to ask them to have negotiations outside the city walls, but what then? How many of us are going into King's Landing?" Will asked.

Theon raised an eyebrow, "You've already walked into and out of there. You afraid to do it again?"

"I'm not afraid of that, Greyjoy," Will returned.

"No, the man is relishing it!" The Greatjon cried with a loud laugh.

The enthusiasm was impressive, but it had begun to wear on me some as we came nearer to the city. Granted, we had far to go, and perhaps that was part of the problem.

"We cannot march all of our people into the city," Robb returned, knowing they were aware of this. "Should they agree to deliver us my father, then it will be small. They have asked for my mother, Ana, and myself, but I will be sure our larger households are represented as well."

"A show of strength," Lord Whyte commented.

"I'm sure it would more thoroughly demonstrate the support of our Northern houses," I spoke up.

"Conniving," Lord Whyte muttered, attempting to hide a small grin.

It had been my biggest task to knock down some of the walls that Whyte had built around himself. I needed more guidance, and he was slowly beginning to be someone I could nearly call slightly agreeable. At least, that was how Will phrased it. It seemed fitting.

Our progress was slow given the size of our company and we were soon camping again.

"Chimera and Chiran were not made for this pace," Will commented as we fed our horses.

The men of Plenair were all looking after their own horses while our companions looked on.

"Do you love that horse more than your husband, my lady Stark?" the Greatjon laughed.

I chuckled in reply.

"Lord Robb and Lady Sansa must be awfully jealous. The Samelsons forever put their steeds above all else," he added, getting a laugh from the men standing by.

Will smirked, "As long as Chiran brings me home, I doubt Sansa will mind."

"Robb does have Grey Wind. I suppose it's only fitting we all have to compete for attention," I jested, getting a great laugh from the giant man.

A loud thump soon called my attention away from Chimera as Theon slapped down a quiver of arrows at my feet.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded, "As always. I thought it was swords today."

"Well, we need more food, so target practice."

"Have fun!" Will called after us as we walked into the woods.

"I can't imagine what food we'll find here. We've been making too much noise," I pointed out.

"If we go far enough, we'll find something," Theon returned, walking briskly forwards. I followed closely as we trailed further into the woods, crouching behind bushes.

"This is less fun than swordfighting," I whispered.

"You've never truly enjoyed hunting. I can't understand that."

I shrugged, "It's disappointing that I can't hit you."

Theon cast his eyes up, but both of us stopped in our tracks as we heard a light rustling. I furrowed my eyebrows, glancing towards Theon. I didn't enjoy hunting, but I knew that was an odd sound for an animal. Theon put a hand up, telling me silently to stay in my place. He stepped quietly out of the bush and behind a tree. As another rustle came clearer.

With a loud cry, Theon dove towards the rustling.

"Idiot!" I exclaimed, standing up upon hearing the sound of another man's surprise.

Both seemed to be struggling as I neared. Theon was on top, punching the man, but soon was kicked aside. He rose quickly as the other man pulled out a knife. With one swift motion and a steadying breath, I loosed an arrow, hitting Theon's opponent in the shoulder and forcing him to drop the knife.

Theon turned towards me, his eyes flashing with anger. "I had him."

Casting my eyes to the heavens, I walked to his side, "A thank you is sufficient."

"I had him!" Theon reiterated, kicking aside the man's weapon.

"I owed you!" I shot back as the man struggled in pain. "You protected me once. Now we are even. You can go off and do whatever you like now."

Theon still fumed at me, but he turned his rage to the man before us, laying a boot into his wounded shoulder.

"Theon!" I cried, my stomach twisting a little at the man's cries. I pulled at the Ironborn's arm, but he grabbed my own arm and rooted me to his side.

"Who sent you?" Theon demanded.

The man remained quiet a moment longer before Theon twisted his foot. No matter how deserved, I still hating seeing this.

"Scouting! Scouting," the man cried, taking in a welcome breath as Theon released some of the pressure.

"For. Who?" Theon demanded. There was not a trace of kindness in his voice.

"Lannister."

Theon removed his foot entirely and slowly asked, "Now, why would Lannisters be scouting? Why would we not expect a warm greeting party from King's Landing, coming out to meet us?"

"Theon," I said softly, my mind working quickly.

The Ironborn turned to me with a softness in his eye as he heard the strange quality in my voice.

"I must get to Robb," I replied.

Theon's expression grew stern again, and he turned back to the scout. "Well, I suppose you shall come with us. Robb can determine what to do with you."

I hurried ahead, my head throbbing with hundreds of thoughts. It should have been a party. They did not need spies. We would not have acted while they held Eddard. They knew that.

I hazarded sharp glances back as Theon pushed along our captive, but my feet were carrying me quickly to the edge of the encampment. At that point, Theon tossed the man aside towards the guards.

"He's our captive. We must speak with Lord Stark," Theon added, forcing propriety into his tone.

"Lord Stark is not speaking to anyone at the moment," the guard replied.

"Why not?" I asked, feeling the dread begin to fill inside of me, threatening to pour over.

"There was a raven…"

And in that instant, my heart sank.


	42. Every Last One

Theon reached out for me as the guard's words tumbled from his mouth. He was speaking my language, but my mind refused to let me understand, muting the man in my own head.

I felt Theon's grasp on my arm as he pulled me into him, letting me cry on his shoulder. I grasped him tightly, knowing that although his father by blood was still alive in the Iron Islands, Theon had just lost the only man he truly knew to raise him.

When I raised my head, Theon had no tears in his eyes, just a lost look like he didn't know what to do or say. I pulled him into a tight hug once again, but soon pulled away.

"I need to find Robb," I added, knowing that the throbbing in my chest wouldn't stop until he was holding me although I was terrified about what state he would be in himself.

Theon nodded in silence as I pulled away and followed the guard's direction to find Robb. The wind whipping at my face was my only reminder that this was real. Pulling my cloak further around my shoulders, I tried to hurry towards the woods. When I did, I found him standing in front of his mother.

"I will kill every last one of them!" he sword.

His face was red with anger, his eyes pure blue as tears streamed down his face. I felt paralyzed in place, caught between desperately wanting to hold him and feeling so sick with empathy at seeing him like this that I might vomit.

"Robb, we cannot, not until we have Arya back," Lady Catelyn insisted, her voice waivering with grief.

"We need proof they have her!" Robb exclaimed, through heaving breaths. "They killed Father; why would think they would keep Arya? We've heard nothing from her, no letter from her hand, nothing! She's gone, Mother."

"I cannot believe—"

"They are all gone. This is it! This is our family now!"

Catelyn was rooted in place; her mouth lay open but no words came out. With one step, Robb pulled her into an embrace as she cried on her son's shoulder. I watched for the longest time as Robb tried to stay brave, tried to hold off any more tears that were edging into his eyes.

Quietly, I moved towards them. Robb's expression seemed to soften with just the smallest hint of relief as he caught my eye. He wrapped me into his shoulder as I hugged both he and Catelyn.

For a long time, none of us moved until Catelyn finally raised her head to pull away. She did not brush away the tracks of her tears but still somehow looked composed. There was misery in her eyes but strength in her expression as she stood without support.

Robb turned to look at her, still keeping an arm tightly around my shoulder.

"Take your time. We will be waiting when you return," Catelyn added, smoothing the cloak on her son's shoulder.

As she stepped away, I fell back into Robb's arms, trying as much to comfort him as to let him comfort me. I knew there was nothing I could say. When my father died, there were no words to set me back to myself; it was only time that could do that.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, feeling a stabbing guilt for not being there the moment he found out.

Robb pulled me tighter to his chest, unable to say what he was thinking. I remembered how agonizing this was – to have lost someone, to be close enough that you feel you might have done something, to know you'll never speak with the person again, and wishing to the gods that you had a moment to tell them you loved them. Just once more. Tears began to sting my eyes for Robb, for Eddard, and for my own father.

After a long while, Robb's tears stopped falling on top of my hair.

"Where were you?" he asked softly, hoping for some sort of distraction.

"I was hunting with Theon, but we ended up catching a lion rather than a deer."

Robb's expression hardened, "What?"

"We found a scout," I began to explain but Robb's eyes were flashing with fire.

"He took you out into the woods. Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"It's fine. I'm safe. Theon is safe. I actually repaid a debt to him, and—"

"—This is not fine. He should know better," Robb returned angrily, turning heel towards camp.

"Robb!" I called after him. "Robb! You are overreacting!"

He moved so much quicker than me as he strode towards camp. He was so used to walking in snow, and here, I felt loose limbed from my life in the plains. This was only a distraction to Robb, but later, I knew he would be angry with himself if he pushed Theon too far.

I saw the Ironborn, sitting in front of Robb's tent, his head in hands.

"Theon!" Robb roared, causing his friend to turn around in shock. He did not stand immediately, but as Robb stormed towards him, he got to his feet as did Grey Wind, who padded next to his master. The Greatjon watched with curiosity along with a few other lords, including Lord Whyte.

"How dare you?" Robb demanded.

Theon's eyes grew to an abnormal size, "How dare I what?"

"You took my wife out there, put her in danger, and—"

"—She is fine, Robb."

"She might not have been!" he yelled, taking hold of Theon's cloak in his hands.

"Stop this!" I exclaimed, momentarily breaking Robb and Theon's concentrations so that Will could pull Theon out of Robb's hands and quickly step between them.

Robb turned a cold expression to Will, "What are you doing?"

"Stopping you from doing something you will regret when you are less angry," Will returned very quietly.

"He shouldn't have put Ana in that situation," Robb added, pointing towards Theon.

Theon looked at him in shock, "Do you think for a moment that I will ever let anything happen to her?"

Robb stared at Theon for a long time, then Will, and finally me. I could feel my furrowed brow and only imagined the panic in my expression, largely thinking he might hit my brother, but also from concern about what Robb would do to his friendship with Theon.

"This has been an emotional day for all of us," I spoke up before I even realized I was saying anything. "Robb, you lost of a father; Theon, you a man who might as well have been. Although in different circumstances, Will and I know just how difficult that is."

I glanced towards my brother, who drew a deep breath, looking away from me. To this day, I couldn't imagine the pain he went through to see my father in his last moments of life. He was much stronger, much more controlled, than even I gave him credit for, but no matter how strong, it still hurt. I pulled my gaze away from him and look back at Robb, whose eyes grew softer, a glassier blue.

"We should all rest for a while and come back together tonight," I suggested, nodding Will towards Theon.

I took Robb's hand and let him lead me to our tent, hoping I might be able to calm some of the rage filling within him.

"He is so arrogant; he thinks he can walk into any situation, any battle and walk out without a scrape. So much so that he means to drag you along with him!"

"Robb," I pulled his arms away from his curly hair, forcing them to cup my face. "I'm here with you. You can feel me, can't you?"

He breathed a soft sigh of relief, "Of course, I can. I just can't lose you, Ana. Even if today had never happened…I can't lose you."

His blue eyes melted into mine as I pushed my lips to his. Robb moved his hands from my face, down my shoulders and back, pulling me into him as shivers chased up my spine. My body heated under his touch, and my hands explored his chest, slowly moving down his stomach to his breeches that tightened underneath my fingers.

His breathing grew heavier just before I pulled away, promising, "You will never lose me."

His eyes met mine, filled with desire and need, as he lifted me off my feet and carried me to the bed. We didn't emerge until well into the evening. By that time, most everyone had eaten supper. And, it seemed the men had mostly been waiting nearby for their leader to reappear.

"Bring me the scout," Robb ordered.

Almost instantly, Will and Theon appeared. Will cast a curious glance towards me; with a simple shake of my head and an intent stare towards Robb, I had silently communicated that I was just as unsure of what my husband would do as Will was.

The scout was brought in front of us and tossed to the ground. He raised himself up just enough to take hold of his shoulder.

"How long have you been scouting our forces?" Robb demanded, his voice booming with more authority than I had ever heard.

"Not long," the man replied.

Robb tossed a glance towards the Greatjon. "And what have you seen?"

"Very little," the man added quietly.

"What have you seen?" Robb demanded again, his voice building with anger.

The man bowed his head further, not wanting to see what might come next. "20,000 men I counted."

Robb was silent for a long moment, casting a stare between his lords and finally resting it on me. There was something mischievous in his gaze; it was a look I hadn't seen on his face, at least outside of our chamber, in far too long. I found myself smirking at him even as I nodded him on.

"Tell Tywin Lannister that twenty thousand men are coming for him," Robb said, his voice eerily calm.

"My lord—" The Greatjon and Lord Karstark both spoke up but were silenced with Robb's raised hand.

Robb turned an icy stare towards them, "He will go. None shall stop him, and Twyin can try to prepare, but know this." Robb turned back to the scout, who now stared at him in wide-eyed wonder, "My family has lost enough because of your lot, and I will kill every last one of the Lannister house before they take anyone else from mine."


	43. Bargaining

We pressed on quickly, wanting to give the scout as little of a head start as possible. Moving an army took an agonizing amount of time, which Will was quick to point out.

"If I could only ride ahead…" he complained as we trotted through the green climbs along the river. Our horses looked so comfortable on this grass, ready to run.

"Would you have this conflict solved for us already?" I teased.

He nodded, "Of course."

"You're worse than Theon."

Will tossed a glance to his left towards the Ironborn.

"Impossible," he replied with a smirk I tried to match.

It was difficult, though, when I looked at Theon. Although he and Robb had spoken since their argument over my helping to find the scout, some coldness had grown between them that had not been there before. It was difficult to ignore.

Ahead of us, Robb rode with his mother, the Greatjon, and Lord Karstark around him. Grey Wind padded along at his side. It was strange not to see Theon with them.

"You better join them," Will suggested.

With a nod, I kicked Chimera onward to catch up to the party ahead of us.

"The gates are closed," I heard Robb say.

"Expect nothing of Walder Frey, unless you have a pretty young daughter," the Greatjon commented. As he saw me ride to him, he added, "I'd keep your wife away from him just in case."

Robb gave me a small smile he dismounted. I followed suit with Willem and Theon just behind me.

"We need to secure the crossing whatever it takes. The longer we give Twyin Lannister, the more forces he can muster and his hold on my grandfather's land will grow. We need to break him now," Robb stated.

His eyes had grown an icier blue in the past few days. I tried as best I could to warm them, but since the news of his father's passing, he was hard to reach, so often holed up, poring over maps, discussing battle strategy, hardening himself for war, or so he said. I knew it was for revenge.

"I will speak with him," Robb added, as a raven crowed in the distance.

Theon spoke up, "Are you mad? He'll throw you in a dungeon, or worse, he'll sell you to the Lannisters."

"He may just kill you outright," Will added.

"We have no choice. My father would have done whatever it took," Robb returned. "I—"

He cut off abruptly as he saw me pulling my bow and arrow from Chimera's packs. Within a few moments, I had notched an arrow and released it, shooting down a raven from the sky.

"Gods!" Lord Karstark gasped.

Rather than react to his surprise, I returned with "I'd be curious what message that raven was carrying."

Robb chuckled a little, his eyes just a shade softer.

"I'll go," Catelyn spoke up.

"Mother," Robb returned quietly.

But, her expression was unyielding. "I have known Walder Frey since I was a girl. He will not harm me."

"My lady," Lord Karstark began.

"I shall hear none of it, and for added protection, I shall bring his weakness," she added, and within a few moments, I found myself getting back into my saddle.

"Ana, this is mad," Robb warned, taking Chimera's reigns in his hand.

I turned my head to the side, "Your men are right. It's too dangerous for you."

He laughed aloud although there was little humor in his eyes, "I am to protect you."

"Robb, shortly after I met you, do you remember what I said I wanted most from my husband?"

"It was trust," he replied. "Even before love."

"Trust me to speak for you."

He said nothing but let go of the reigns as I followed Catelyn to the entrance of the castle.

"He has been different," Catelyn commented quietly.

"Losing your father changes you."

"Yes," she replied with a soft gaze towards me. "I suppose it does, but I hope it does not change him too much," she added, her face betraying a sadness that she had felt for days yet refused to show.

"He won't," I promised although in my heart I knew it was something I could say with honesty.

I walked a step behind her in courtesy as we were led to Lord Frey, but as soon as I stepped inside, a shiver shot down my spine. My ears rang as I walked quietly in tow. I felt light headed and yet I knew I would not faint. It was as though I was entering a dream.

Seeing Walder Frey sat before us, my mind flashed between visions of the dark, cold room we stood in, surrounded by his children, and then flickered to a long table with Lord Frey at the center, laughter, food and drink and other men and women at his side.

I curtseyed, somehow able to follow Lady Stark's lead. Even as my mind saw long tables throughout the room, Robb and I sitting together, sharing a kiss, I could even pull myself from the vision when Frey spoke to me.

"And, the boy is so proud that he sends his mother and pretty young wife though you can't be quite as young as my wife of five and ten."

I shook my head demurely, "No, my lord. I am a bit older."

"Not much," he returned, looking me down.

The bile built in my stomach, but I choked it down, avoiding the man's beady eyes and sickening smile. Instead, I let Lady Catelyn do the talking as the discomfort in my stomach grew. My mind again flashed to present as my attention was pulled aside. There lay a tapestry against the wall, glowing in the candlelight of my vision but dark and dim today.

I turned back, vaguely aware of some other comment directed to me, but Catelyn spoke for me, allowing me to fall back into my vision. Will would be sitting one table away, and with my nervous expression, he would come to us, bringing with him the Greatjon. Then, chaos erupts as I look up to the balcony toward the mummers. I can see the fear in Lady Catelyn's eyes as the weapons appear, and suddenly, one of the Umbers leaps in front of Robb, taking an arrow to his chest.

People scream, hide, draw what few weapons they have in a time of celebration, and in our present, the room empties itself. The dark colors and sallow faces of the Frey family alternately mixing with screaming panic of men and women in the future.

And my eyes again fall on the tapestry.

"You've looked a great deal at those towers," Lord Frey spoke up. "It's likely the most attention anyone from your former house has ever paid to mine."

"Like you, my Lord Frey, my father did not like to venture from his house unless it was absolutely necessary," I returned.

"Yes, and when he chose to leave freely, I suppose he learned quite a lesson."

My eyes stared daggers as my jaw jutted out. Without thinking, I took a step towards him, but Lady Catelyn took a hold of my dress. I could feel the disgust contort my face, which was even more difficult as a vision of an arrow piercing Willem shot before my eyes.

"What is it that you want, Lord Frey?" I spoke up, trying to cover the hate inside of me.

I could tell from his surprise that I had failed. "What is it that I want?"

"Yes, you speak of oaths but say they mean little. You're sworn to many men, so who will provide what you want? The Lannisters? They are rich, but I doubt you would profit much by them ultimately. I won't speak of rightful heirs—"

"—And you shouldn't," Lord Frey began. "Your husband certainly has no claim to the throne."

"He does not want it. He wants justice for his father, but none of that means anything to you, so let us focus on what does. You want your children married to respectable houses. I have a younger brother, Philip. I am sure he would be honored to join with House Frey."

"As would my youngest daughter, Arya," Catelyn spoke up.

"The second in line to a house and a girl?"

"And my brother," Catelyn added. "Edmure has never taken a wife. It is high time, particularly given my father's health."

The spark seemed to kick off in his eye, but a moment later it was extinguished.

"And that should be enough to betray our king?"

"Tywin Lannister may pay you handsomely, Lord Frey," Catelyn stated. "However, after you exhaust the gold, what will you have? Unmarried children that he will not bring into his family."

His mind worked furiously, weighing his options, gold against family name. I could see we were losing him.

"And land," I spoke up.

Both turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"When I said Robb does not want the crown, I know that's true. But, none of us can say how far this will have to go."

It seemed especially so, seeing how angry he had grown.

"What land do you want? Casterly Rock, maybe?"

Now, I could see the glint returning to his eyes.

"If it comes to that, it's yours."

I knew Catelyn was pleased as we rode back to the men, but I was filled with such hate for everything I saw and still bargained away. It would come to nothing of course if what I saw truly did to come pass, but I still hated myself for it.

My expression hardened as we arrived at camp. I dismounted, following Lady Catelyn. Robb looked relieved, but his expression soon grew troubled, matching mine.

"We have our crossing," Catelyn announced. "Although your wife promised him Casterly Rock should it come to that."

Robb raised an eyebrow, somewhat amused, but the anger in my expression was enough to take it away from him.

"That was all it took?" he asked.

"Well, that and the promise of marriage for Arya, Willem's brother Philip, and my brother," Catelyn replied.

"Can you even promise that?" Robb asked aloud, referring specifically to Catelyn.

Catelyn shrugged, "If we free the Riverlands, then Edmure is in our debt. He will do it; I shall be persuasive. You shall meet Lord Frey tonight. We leave as soon as possible."

She turned to ready herself as the men began to exit Robb's tent.

"I'll be sure to tell Philip this was your idea, giving him up in a bargain," Will teased. I forced a smile, but he could see through it completely.

"What's wrong?" Robb and Theon asked in unison.

I glanced between both of them and then Will. I could feel my bottom lip begin to quiver, but I swallowed quickly, holding back the tears.

"I won't go back in there," I swore.

"You have to," Theon stated.

Robb shook his head as he walked towards me, "What happened?"

"That is where it will happen," I whispered.

Robb's eyes widened as Will asked aloud what he and Theon were thinking, "Where what will happen?"

Robb rubbed my arms, protectively, as I fought off the tears. But I couldn't keep myself from looking at Will, nor could Robb. Will's confused expression faded to a sheet of white as he saw the fear in my eyes.

"Where what will happen?" Theon repeated.

"That's where I die," Will answered.


End file.
